Valquiria
by Menchu-chan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Zero no fuera un cazador cualquiera, sino alguien con más poder? ¿Qué hará Kaname cuando lo descubra y comience a tener sentimientos hacia él? Capitulo 10!
1. Investigando por ti

Hola! Bueno aquí dejo un fanfic de Vampire Knight espero que os guste y lo disfruteis! :D

Los personajes no son de me propiedad sino de Matsuri Hino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas rojas de su habitación comenzaba a escasear, estaba anocheciendo a pesar de que eran las escasas 6 de la tarde, le gustaban las tardes de invierno, porque se podía levantar antes puesto que la oscuridad llegaba antes, como era obvio. Dejo de leer y observar los numerosos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, y se levanto con severa lentitud para ser un purasangre. Se acerco con la misma velocidad a su tablero de ajedrez al que contemplo por unos segundos, para dirigirse hacia una estantería llena de libros polvorientos y desgastados, y acariciar una pequeña cajita que parecía estar echa de terciopelo, que cogió con cuidado para abrirla.

- Yuki… pronto formaras parte de la partida- Dijo mientras cogía y observaba con ternura la figura de la reina que se encontraba en la cajita, y así era, cuando Yuki estuviera preparada formaría parte de la partida, estando al lado del rey.

Kaname volvió a colocar la caja en su sitio, había notado como Takuma se dirigía a su habitación.

Y tal y como lo predijo en unos pocos segundos la puerta de su habitación sonó.

- Kaname, ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho la voz del rubio a través de la puerta.

Por su parte el castaño no respondió, sino que le abrió la puerta directamente a su amigo.

- Kaname, no deberías de seguir levantándote a estas horas, es demasiado temprano, si tienes mucho trabajo yo te ayudare, llevas muchos días así- Sentencio Takuma, mientras se tallaba los ojos, aun tenia sueño.

- Takuma, no es que tenga mucho trabajo, simplemente no podía dormir asi que aproveche para terminar algunas cosas, tu vuelve a dormir, aun falta una hora para el desayuno- Kaname miro al rubio con comprensión, realmente no le estaba mintiendo, últimamente se levantaba tan temprano porque tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y no podía dormir bien.

- Esta bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- Desistió Takuma volviendo a su cuarto, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero ahora mismo el castaño le había dejado claro que no debía interferir.

Kaname volvió de nuevo a su escritorio, pero esta vez no para prestarle atención a todos los papeles que tenía que tener listos para los siguientes días, sino a un pequeño papel bastante arrugado, ese papel tan problemático que le había quitado el sueño en los últimos días preocupándolo.

**Flash Back**

Kaname estaba realmente nervioso, aunque no lo dejara ver, con cada paso que daba sus sentidos estaban más a alerta, y no era menos estando en plena lucha contra aquel ser tan repugnante, Rido Kuran, suspiro pesadamente, debía confiar en el cazador, el sería capaz de terminar con lo que él no podía.

El castaño término de vestirse para ir al dormitorio del sol, y así, advertir a su pequeña princesa sobre la lucha, respecto a Yuki no se sentía preocupado, ya les había confiado a los nobles que se encargaran de protegerla. Pero en cuanto entro a los terrenos del dormitorio del Sol, una presencia le alerto.

- Kiryuu ¿Que quieres?- Dijo mirando severamente al chico del cabello plata.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Kuran- El menor de los gemelos trago saliva- Sobre mi hermano- Culmino.

- ¿Sobre Zero?- Kaname arqueo una ceja, ¿Tan urgente era para que el menor de los hermanos quisiera a hablar con él?- Pensó algo interesado.

El peliplateado solo asintió, para después decir- Vayamos a un sitio más privado- Miro a los ojos al sangre pura para musitar un leve "por favor".

Kaname solo miro al joven ocultando su sorpresa para hacerle un leve gesto invitándole a que le siguiera, estaba algo molesto, tenía ganas de ir a ver a su hermana, el tiempo pasaba rápido pero, debía ser urgente si el cazador se lo había pedido por favor.

Ichiru siguió a Kaname hasta una pequeña casita, donde el jardinero guardaba sus utensilios.

- No es lo mas cómodo, pero no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para ir a mi estudio, como comprenderás- Concluyo el castaño.

- Lo entiendo- Miro al sangre pura y al ver que este le hizo un gesto para que continuara, suspiro y se armo de valor- Creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que va a suceder ahora, estoy totalmente seguro que ya lo sabes.

- Se que te entregaras a Zero, por ello confió en que él será capaz de matar a nuestro enemigo, pero no es para decirme eso a lo que has venido ¿ Cierto?.

- No te equivocas Kuran, he venido a hablarte sobre la condición de mi hermano- Ichiru trago saliva.

- ¿Quieres asegurarte de que le de mi sangre?- Kaname casi rio sarcásticamente- Cuando tu hermano cumpla su función, no tendré motivos para hacerlo- Dijo esta vez más serio.

- No es eso- Ichiru apretó los puchos intentando no pensar en lo que instantes antes había dicho el sangre pura, no le convenía- Zero no es un simple cazador- Al ver como el vampiro arqueo una ceja continuo- Ahora mismo no puedo hablarte claramente sobre su condición, pero tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz, en ese momento necesito que lo protejas de la asociación.

- A la asociación ya no le interesa eliminar a Zero por ser un nivel E- Kaname estaba dispuesto a irse, no solía ser grosero, pero no iba a perder el tiempo en esa situación por una tontería.

- No lo querrán eliminar lo querrán controlar para su propio beneficio, si eso pasa, te puedo asegurar que no volverá a haber paz entre humanos y vampiros- El joven cazador, rogo internamente que el pura sangre le escuchara con una voz casi desesperada.

- ¿ Le querrán?- Esta vez el castaño si soltó una carcajada audible- ¿Para que querría la asociación a tu hermano? ¿Estás intentando que caiga en una trampa?- Kaname se dispuso a irse pero la mano del peliplata lo detuvo.

- Ten en cuenta lo que digo, sino te arrepentirás- Dijo el cazador cansado de su arrogancia- Toma esto te hará falta- Continuo mientras le entregaba un papel, para después irse antes que el castaño.

Fin Flash Back

Volvió ha abrir el papel, como tantas veces había hecho en esos últimos días, se estaba desesperando, que quería aquel estúpido cazador que entendiera solo había unos estúpidos dibujos, volvió a leerlos.

( Dibujo de unos tallos con espinas)- El poder de la Tierra.

( Dibujo de una cruz)- Un ser sagrado.

( Dibujo de unas espadas)- Necesarias para sellar su poder.

Kaname suspiro audiblemente, no entendía lo que quiera decir eso, ¿ Le estarían gastando una broma? Giro el papel y volvió a mirar el otro dibujo, parecía un sello, quizás kaien supiera que era pero antes le preguntaría a Yuki, quizás ella sabría algo sobre esa supuesta "condición" de Zero.

Aprovecho que eran las 6.3 y fue al edificio de los alumnos de día, podría ir a la biblioteca pero seguramente allí no encontraría a su querida hermana, sino al cazador, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. Y tal y como lo había esperado allí estaba Yuki, raramente escribiendo algo.

- Yuki- Dijo el castaño en tono bajo, pero que la castaña escucho.

- Kaname-niisan!- Exclamo Yuki exaltada por la presencia de su hermano

-¿Que hacías Yuki?- Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su hermana.

-Em…em! Nada!- Dijo la chica mientras escondía rápidamente el papel debajo de unos libros- ¿Necesitas algo?- Sonrió nerviosamente

- La verdad es que si- Miro a su hermana y continuo- ¿Ocurre algo extraño con Zero?

- ¿Extraño? No, aunque creo que se está poniendo peor- Le explico la castaña con un tono angustioso.

- ¿Peor? ¿Por qué?- Kaname quería una respuesta rápidamente.

- Aunque no lo reconozca, creo que le pasa algo relacionado con su sello, como si le doliera y de vez en cuando se pone de un color rojizo, supongo que será por la sangre, creo que a perdido la confianza en mí, ya no me…me pide que le de de mi sangre- Yuki miro de nuevo a su hermano para preguntarle- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por ahora nada en especial- Concluyo Kaname mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente a Yuki- Entones ¿Eso es lo único extraño?

- Si, pero si quieres puedo preguntarle a Zero, aunque no creo que me diga nada- Sentencio mientras respondía la seña de despedida de su hermano, moviendo su mano.

Kaname se encontraba un poco más tranquilo, aunque su hermana no era especialmente atenta, pasaba mucho tiempo con Zero, y si ella no sabía nada, era porque no había nada o no había mucho. Se dirigió de nuevo a la residencia de la luna pero esta vez en vez de ir a su cuarto fue directamente al comedor, donde estarían ya la mayoría de los nobles desayunando.

- ¡Buenos días, Kaname-sama!- Saludo un Aido feliz al ver entrar al sangre pura por la puerta de la cocina- Hoy estoy haciendo yo el desayuno- Añadió.

Kaname solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al frigorífico y sacaba junto con una manzana la jarra de agua, cogió seguidamente un vaso de unos estantes y lo lleno echando una pastilla que en unos pocos segundos hizo que el agua adquiriera un color carmesí, se la bebió.

- ¿No vas a desayunar aquí?- Dijo el rubio mientras hacia un notorio puchero.

Kaname solo negó con la cabeza, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que ninguno de los nobles cocinaba bien, y mucho menos Aido.

Despues de que todos desayunasen y se vistieran salieron rumbo a las clases, kaname puso especial atención en buscar a cierto cazador que debería encontrarse ayudado a su hermana, pero no se encontraba allí. Como siempre se acerco a su pequeña princesa y le dijo en susurro

- Yuki, vigila a Zero por unos días, por favor- La pequeña solo sonrió mientras asentía.

Ya era la hora del descanso de las clases de la noche, así que tras indicarle a los nobles que tenía algo que hacer, se dirigió al despacho del director, quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas a aquel absurdo papelito pero si de verdad Ichiru tenía razón, era mejor descubrir que pasaba, aunque ya podría habérselo dejado más claro.

Toco la puerta del despacho del director Cross y enseguida este dijo un leve – Adelante.

- Kaname, que sorpresa ¿ Que te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres té?- Dijo el excazador levantándose.

- No es necesario, no se preocupe, solo he venido a preguntarle una pequeña duda- Dijo el pura sangre mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y sacaba ese papel tan problemático- Es esto, ¿ Sabes qué significa?- Dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Por su parte el rubio tan solo lo miro, puso un gesto de desaprobación seguido a uno de resignación mezclado con tristeza- ¿Quién te ha dado esto?

- Ichiru- Dijo rápidamente, por la cara del director parecía algo serio, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- Ya veo, es un sello que te permite durante un corto periodo, retroceder en el tiempo a un día o varios días determinados, el que el autor elija- Sentencio con algo de desdén en su rostro, fuera lo que fuese no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Nunca había visto algo como eso- Dijo confuso el vampiro.

- No es algo muy común, consume una gran cantidad de sangre y de poder, no es algo que merezca mucho la pena, a no ser que se tenga un buen motivo, seguramente Ichiru le pidiera a Shizuka que lo hiciera- Dijo el director mientras le entregaba de vuelta el papelito- Perece que ha llegado el momento de que la verdad salga a la luz.

- Kaien, estoy empezando a no entender nada- Dijo el castaño con voz seria escondiendo la temeridad en su interior- ¿Por qué me ha dado esto a mí?

- Utilízalo, viaja, es más fácil que lo veas con tus propios ojos a que yo te lo explique, en la biblioteca deberías de encontrar un libro para activar ese tipo de sellos- Contesto Kaien con bastante seriedad.

Kaname solo asintió, ¿Qué problema sería ahora?, dejo las clases, que le tocaban despues del descanso y se dirigió a la biblioteca, esperaba que no fuera muy problemático buscar ese libro.

Tal y como esperaba a esa hora la biblioteca estaba vacía, por lo menos podría buscar lo que quería a gusto, se dirijo a unos ordenadores que se supone que debían de contener información de todos los libros y con tan solo poner una leve descripción en el buscador consiguió el libro que buscaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo húmedo le rozo la mejilla, estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse, y menos aun para abrir los ojos, esa cosa húmeda volvió a rozarle la mejilla con algo de insistencia, y no tuvo más remedio que girar la cara, acomodándose aun mas sobre aquella paja, no dormía casi nada últimamente, ese parecía ser el único sitio donde no tenia esas absurdas pesadillas que le azotaban cada noche, esas pesadillas sin sentido donde se veía sangre, mas sangre y alguna que otra situación extraña en la que salían su hermano y el, además estaba ese fuerte dolor en el cuello que de cuando en cuando le sopredia.

El resoplido que Lily soltó, hizo que el chico se terminara de despertar incorporándose para soltar seguidamente un bostezo, miro el reloj y aunque era ya bastante tarde no se alarmo, Yuki le había dicho hace un rato que ella se encargaría esa noche de vigilar, ya que había notado como el peliplata estaba más cansado que de costumbre.

Se levanto y acaricio a Lily no estaba seguro, de si lo mejor era volver a estar en su dormitorio o quedarse allí y seguir durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No le fue del todo difícil encontrar un libro, quería ir directamente a ver como se activaba pero para asegurarse de no cometer ningún error prefería leerlo entero, no fuera que una vez allí se encontrase con algún problema.

- Kaname- Dijo una voz suave detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres Takuma?- Respondió a los pocos segundo Kaname mientras seguía leyendo.

- Quería saber, si se encontraba bien, como no ha venido a las ultimas clases- Dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

- Empiezo a pensar que crees que soy alguien bastante débil- Contesto el castaño mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta.

- N-no, es eso- El rubio trago saliva- Yo empiezo a pensar que estas bastante preocupado por algo- Respiro profundamente- Puedes confiar en mi- Culmino dedicándole una sincera y algo tímida sonrisa al purasangre.

- No hace falta que te preocupes, por cierto, voy a salir de viaje, me gustaría que guardaras el orden en el dormitorio y que arregles el paso de Yuki a las clases nocturnas- Casi susurro el purasangre para cerrar un poco la puerta dando a entender que quiera estar solo por el momento.

- Por supuesto- Dijo el rubio sin hacer ningún pregunta, debía confiar en su mejor amigo, cuando Kaname se sintiera preparado el lo escucharía

Kaname volvió al escritorio y miro el reloj ya eran las 5.45 de la mañana, solo le quedaban unas 5 hojas que más bien se releyó pues parecía ser una especie de bibliografía de otros libros donde se podía encontrar información sobre el mismo tema. Se levanto entonces y siguió las indicaciones que decía el libro, cogió un pincel de su mesa y ando lentamente pero con determinación a una parte despejada de su cuarto y se mordió la muñeca. Sabía que los nobles lo olerían pero ninguno seria lo suficientemente valiente para entrar.

La sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente de la herida así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a pasar el pincel impregnándolo de ese néctar que tanta gente quería poseer, se inclino sobre el suelo y comenzó a copiar el dibujo del papel, no necesito mucha sangre aunque el dibujo no era exactamente pequeño, lo miro de nuevo y comprobó que las dimensiones eran las justas y se coloco dentro del circulo.

- Espero que esto salga bien, y no sea ninguna locura- Susurro imperceptiblemente el castaño mientras sentía una extraña excitación, nunca había hecho nada de lo que no estuviera totalmente seguro. Entonces fue cuando con una casi invisible sonrisa dejo caer una gota de sangre sobre el pequeño papel, terminando con eso el proceso para iniciar el viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, la semana que viene subiré el siguiente espero que os haya gustado! :D


	2. Preocupado por ti

Hola!

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D

Espero que os guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo a su alrededor estaba confuso, era un color que no podía ni distinguir, no era blanco ni negro ni de otros colores, si no de una tonalidad completamente diferente, por un momento incluso creyó marearse, algo que era prácticamente imposible para un purasangre. Aun así toda esa sensación duro relativamente poco, pues en unos pequeños instantes que le parecieron eternos cayó sobre algo mojado y frio. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Así que al final el sello a funcionado- Dijo con un tono casi sarcástico mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve de la ropa, se arrepentía de estar con el uniforme de la escuela debería de haberse puesto algo mas cómodo.

- Oh! Si tu eres la niñera que cuidara a mis gemelitos durante 2 días ¿verdad?- Interrumpió sus cavilaciones una mujer de pelo rubio atado en una coleta con los ojos grises- Pasa, que ya casi es de noche.

- Eh… ¿Niñera?- Kaname trago saliva, ¿El niñera? ¿Desde cuándo?

- No seas tímido hombre, bueno nosotros nos vamos que llegamos tarde- Contesto la mujer al vampiro confundido mientras cogía del brazo de un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos lilas- Como si estuvieras en tu casa- Termino de decir la mujer justo antes de entrar en el asiento del copiloto de un coche que estaba bastante cerca.

El purasangre suspiro, al ver al hombre mayor supuso que esa debería de ser la casa de los Kiryuu.

- ¿Eres un vampiro?- Dijo un niño de unos 6 años de pelo plateado asomado por la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del vampiro.

El moreno solo asintió y enarco una ceja al ver la cara de confusión del menor- Soy tu niñera- Dijo Kaname con cierto retintín, al fin y al cabo era culpa de ese niño que él estuviera ahí.

-Oh… lo siento, pen-pensaba que sería Yagari quien vendría a cuidar de nosotros esta vez- Contesto el chico sonrojado jugando con sus manitas- Soy Ichiru.

- Encantado- Dijo el mayor con desdén, tenía la esperanza de que el menor de los gemelos le diera alguna pista, pero por lo que parecía ni el mismo niño sabia que hacia allí- Soy Kaname- Vio correcto decir su nombre de pila pues el chico le había dicho también el suyo.

Ichiru se hizo a un lado indicando silenciosamente a su niñera a que pasara- No hables muy fuerte, mi hermano está durmiendo- Dijo el menor mientras se ponía un dedo en sus labios y sonreía. Kaname solo asintió y siguió al menor que entraba en una habitación que al parecer tenía la calefacción puesta. Vio al niño sentarse en el suelo y apoyarse en una mesa, estaba dibujando algo, el niño me miro al sentirse observado y por la cara de sorpresa que puso parecía haber recordado algo.

- Este es mi hermano, se llama Zero- Dijo mientras señalaba hacia un sofá.

El niño estaba tumbado en uno de los dos sofás de la sala, el más cercano a la mesa para ser preciso, estaba tapado con un manta que parecía ser gruesa de color azul con algunas estrellitas amarillas, estaba totalmente inmóvil, incluso su respiración parecía más lenta de lo que sería normal aunque estuviera descansando.

- ¿No es demasiado temprano para que este durmiendo?- Pronuncio el castaño, no sentía nada extraño en el pequeño.

- Solo está débil- Dijo algo contradicho el menor de los gemelos.

- ¿Débil?- Inquirió Kaname.

- ¿No deberíamos cenar?- Contesto demasiado rápido Ichiru mientras se ponía en pie y llevaba a Kaname hacia la cocina.

El moreno no pregunto más, el peliplateado despierto era mucho más listo de lo que parecía aparentar.

- Zero no se levantara hasta mañana, asique te tendrás que conformar con mi ayuda hoy, no cocino tan bien como el… pero puedo ayudar- Siguió hablando el niño para abrir el frigorífico y sacar una especie de envase- Quiero esto- Dijo Ichiru sonriendo mientras le enseñaba el contenido al mayor.

- ¿Lasaña congelada?- Contesto el castaño- ¿Seguro que quieres eso?- Enarco una ceja, pensaba que el niño iba a ser delicado a la hora de la comida y lo iba a tener difícil.

- ¡Sí!- Salto el peliplateado feliz por no recibir una negativa por parte del mayor.

Kaname solo asintió- Y… ¿En qué me vas a ayudar?- Dijo el castaño mientras sonreía, hacer esa lasaña no llevaría mucho tiempo.

- Yo ya la he sacado del frigorífico, ahora te toca a ti hacer lo demás, no seas tan vago- Dijo de mala gana el niño, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Yo me voy a seguir pintando- Le saco la lengua al mayor y se fue corriendo hasta el salón.

¿Desde cuándo Ichiru era tan abierto y tan poco avergonzado? El vampiro suspiro, encima de que no se enteraba de nada, ahora tenía que cocinar una lasaña cocinada, ¿Realmente pasaba algo importante o querían reírse de un rato por haberlos usado alguna vez de piezas? Dejó de pensar en eso, ahora que estaba allí no valdría la pena lamentarse. Cuando el horno pito, pasados unos 15 minutos, Kaname seguía aun allí, saco el envase con cuidado y puso la lasaña en un plato.

- ¡Ichiru, la lasaña ya esta echa!- Dijo con un tono de voz alto el moreno para llamar la atención del pequeño.

- Kaname-san ¿Puedo cenar aquí? Es que estoy haciendo un dibujo muy interesante, grito el pequeño desde la otra sala.

- Si comes allí mancharas el dibujo- Le contesto el otro sacando un vaso y un poco de zumo.

- Porfaaa, porfaaa- Llego Ichiru corriendo a la cocina suplicando.

- Esta bien, está bien- Dijo el mayor sin ganas de discutir mientras buscaba una bandeja para llevar las cosas al salón, pero antes de darse cuenta el pequeño se había ido con su comida y su vaso de zumo. Kaname le siguió y vio como el pequeño se sentaba en uno de los dos sofás, lleno de juguetes.

- Ichiru, antes de dormir tienes que recoger eso- Dijo señalando el montón de juguetes que había encima del sofá.

- Sgi esj pogque no puedres sentarmte- Ichiru se trago lo que tenía en la boca- Puedes sentarte ahí- Siguió comiendo mientras señalaba el sofá de su hermano, este estaba tumbado pero no ocupaba todo el sofá, el sofá tenía tres sitios, el ocupaba dos, y al lado de su cabeza quedaba el restante.

- ¿No lo molestare?

- No, está demasiado cansado- Dijo secamente el hermano menor mientras comía, bueno más bien engullía- No esta tan buena como las lasañas que hace Zero, pero también esta rica.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, finalmente Kaname se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado Ichiru, miro ligeramente a Zero, pero a los segundo volvió a mirarle sorprendido, no recordaba a ver visto nunca a Zero con el pelo largo, lo destapo un poco y vio que las hebras plateadas no solo llegaban hasta sus hombros si no seguían lacias y brillantes hasta su cintura, Kaname siguió mirando asombrado, cuando conoció a Zero cuando era chico tenía el pelo corto, instintivamente lo rozo con sus dedos, era real y estaba tan suave, por curiosidad según él, lo toco y entrelazo sus dedos con esas hebras que le empezaron a fascinar, cada una brillaba como si tuviera vida propia, más suaves que el algodón, más sensibles que el cristal.

- Tiene el pelo suave y bonito verdad- Dijo el otro hermano mientras buscaba el mando de la televión entre la montaña de juguetes del sofá.

Kaname solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió rozando ese pelo tan adictivo.

- El mío no es así…- Dijo un poco triste mientras seguía buscando- ¡Aquí esta!- Dijo ahora felizmente y encendía la tele a un volumen flojito.

Kaname no le contesto, se limito a apartar un mechón de pelo del rostro de Zero para ponérselo detrás de la oreja pero hubo algo que le volvió a sorprender.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Señalo la oreja de Zero que estaba llena de pendientes, era tan pequeño, eran los mismo que tenía el en la actualidad, un niño pequeño no debería tener piercings.

- Inhibidores- Dijo Ichiru viendo mas la tele que escuchando a su niñero.

-I..inivi ¿ Qué?- La cara de Kaname pareció ponerse blanca aun recordaba lo que paso en su casa cuando era un niño.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Qué es eso Mamá?- Dijo un pequeño castaño que se asomaba a ver lo que hacía su madre.

- Esto es un inhibidor Kaname- Dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de sacar un bonito pendiente de la cajita que lo guardaba.

- ¿Es un pendiente? ¿Es para Yuki?- Dijo el niño que no terminaba de entender.

- Si cariño- La madre se separa un poco de su hijo para llamar a su querida princesita que llego montando un alboroto feliz junto con su padre- ¿Debería de ser aquí?- Siguió su madre mientras señalaba un punto arriba de la oreja de Yuki.

- Si, ahí debería de estar bien, cuanto más arriba mejor- Siguió diciendo el padre.

- Pero Mamá, Yuki ya tiene dos agujeros, ¿Para qué otro?- Dijo el castaño interrumpiendo la conversación de sus progenitores.

- Cariño, este no es un pendiente normal, es para sellar el poder- Le contesto su madre sin ser muy clara mientras cogía un algodón y lo impregnaba con alcohol.

- ¿Sellar poder? No lo entiendo- El cabezón de Kaname quería enterarse perfectamente de lo que pasaba.

- Kaname-chan, un inhibidor es algo que si se lo pones a alguien, hace que su poder se reduzca, es como si el objeto guardara el poder¿ Entiendes amor?- Su madre iba a dar por finalizada la charla cuando el chiquitín le volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Pero por qué sellar el poder de Yuki?- El moreno miro a Yuki con curiosidad mientras esta le sonreía- ¿Es por el tío Rido? ¿No queréis que ni el consejo ni el tío sepan que Yuki existe?

El niño parecía entender las cosas muy rápido, su padre simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando con su madre- Este pendiente debería de bastar, no tendrá ni siquiera sed, ni le crecerán los colmillos.

- Yuki, cielo esto te dolerá un poquitín, pero se pasara rápido- Dijo su padre. Justo cuando la pequeña asintió mirando a su madre, esta coloco el pendiente en su oreja, este se cerró solo fuertemente haciendo el mismo el agujero, Kaname escucho un gritillo de su hermana y como instantes después se desmayaba.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy divertidos para Kaname pero menos lo fueron para Yuki ni para sus padres, al parecer los inhibidores no eran aptos para cualquiera, y había gente que no los podía soportar, Yuki estuvo una semana en la cama, apenas sin poder moverse y teniendo pesadillas constantes, paso otra semana y Yuki apenas mejoraba, por lo que sus padres al final optaron por quitárselo, cuando se lo quitaron Yuki volvió a ser una vampirita como siempre, podía andar, correr, saltar y jugar. Al parecer solo gente con una gran resistencia mental y física podían sopórtalos.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kaname se altero cuando conto que había 7 pendientes en total en la oreja de Zero.

- Esto es imposible, no puede llevar tantos inhibidores, son muchos, son malos, morirá- Kaname cogió aire- ¡Estáis locos!

Ichiru se asusto por un momento- El que parece estar loco eres tú, Zero está perfectamente aunque lleve inhibidores, hoy esta así porque le han puesto ese de abajo- Dijo mientras señalaba un pendiente.

Kaname pareció calmarse ¿Seria Zero una de esas personas con una gran resistencia tanto mental como física? Kaname rio interiormente, eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí?- ¿Que sois? O más bien ¿ Qué es?- Dijo señalando al pequeño que dormía a su lado.

- Es un cazador- Gruño Ichiru molesto mientras se levantaba y apagaba la tele- Es hora de dormir, me voy a lavar los dientes, lleva a Zero a la cama- Ordeno el menor.

Esto era el nova mas, tenía que hacer de niñera, y ahora un kiryuu, más bien Ichiru un niño de 6 años le estaba dando órdenes, resoplo algo furioso por la no contestada pregunta y por la orden, miro a Zero que seguía sin inmutarse le desenrollo la manta de alrededor de su cuerpo y lo cogió en brazos, ahora lo podía contemperar bien, su pelo le llegaba exactamente hacia la cintura, la parte de adelante la tenia ligeramente más corta que la de atrás, su rosto era mucho más fino que el de su hermano y era más blanco, también más delgado y sus labios y sus ojos mas perfilados ¿ No se supone que eran gemelos? Cuando los vio a los dos juntos hace algún tiempo ( mayores claro) eran iguales. El niño que parecía haber dormido toda la tarde se apego mas al pecho del castaño en busca de calor, este se quedo inmóvil por un momento y miro al niño que se acurrucaba en sus brazos, le recordó a Yuki y siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de los niños, no estaba adornado infantilmente como creía, estaba adornado con muebles color caoba y una cama matrimonial en medio donde suponía que dormirían los dos niños, Kaname se sentó en un extremo de la cama con Zero aun en sus brazos, abrió la colcha y la sabana y girándose intento dejar al peliplateado acostado, intento, porque este se había agarrado a su camisa.

- Em…um, Zero suéltate de mi camisa- Dijo vanamente el mayor mientras hacían un poco de fuerza, tampoco quería despertar al chiquitín.

Ichiru entro a la habitación sorprendido- Zero…- Susurro imperceptiblemente el niño con el pijama amarillo- Supongo que ahora mismo le das seguridad, o no se, realmente no sé por qué no se suelta ¿Podrías dormir con nosotros?- Cuestiono algo dudoso.

Ah no eso si que no- No, no dormiré con vosotros.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es tu deber cuidarnos?- Replico el niño que se estaba acostando al otro lado de la cama.

- Puedo cuidaros desde la otra habitación- Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

- No, no puedes, Zero no se soltara, sabes lo que es un inhibidor ¿No? No lo dejes solo esta noche, yo no puedo protegerlo… soy débil- Esto lo ultimo lo dijo mas bien el un susurro.

Kaname recordó las noches en las que Yuki gritaba debido a sus pesadillas, siempre tuvo que dormir con ella para que no pasara miedo- Esta bien- Dijo con pesadez- Pero no lo hago porque tú me lo mandes.

Ichiru solo sonrió y se metió en la cama acomodándose la sabana y el grueso edredón que le cubría.

Kaname por su parte se quito como pudo la camisa y los zapatos junto con los calcetines para estar más cómodo, y acostó a Zero a su lado, cojeo la sabana y cubrió con cuidado tanto a Zero como a el mismo, igual hizo con el edredón.

Zero se acurruco en el pecho de Kaname, este se conmovió un poco y siguió acariciando esos cabellos que le habían hipnotizado, es que… eran tan suaves y tan frágiles.

Cuando Ichiru apago la luz Kaname se relajo, estaba a gusto en esa cama, aunque tuviera a los kiryuu a centímetros de él, atrajo en acto involuntario a Zero hacia él lo abrazo delicadamente, tener siete inhibidores debía de ser algo espantoso, recordaba perfectamente lo mal que lo paso su hermana y tan solo tuvo uno. El cansancio se fue apoderando de él, hacía tiempo que no dormía, y en ese momento tenía una sensación de calidez en su corazón, que no había sentido, cerró los ojos y ahora fue él quien se acurruco con Zero.

El sonido del agua calendo fuertemente le despertó agitado ¿Estaba lloviendo? No. ¿Que era entonces? Miro a su lado, Zero no estaba, Ichiru se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cama durmiendo. Era la ducha, el agua que caía era la de la ducha. Kaname se levanto inmediatamente de la cama, sintiendo el frio que hacia fuera de la cama, no se dio el lujo de ponerse la camisa ni los calcetines, fue directamente al baño.

- ¿ Zero? ¿Zero?- Repitió varias veces Kaname preocupado.

Cuando Kaname percibió el olor a sal no dudo ni un segundo en entrar, gracias a dios no había puesto el pestillo. Cuando entro se paró en seco. El cuerpo del pequeño estaba bajo la regadera de agua, Zero estaba con los ojos cerrados, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y a su pijama azul verdoso que estaba también empapado marcando su delgado y fuerte cuerpo, el pequeño parecía estar sufriendo por la expresión de su cara.

- Zero- Susurro suavemente el mayor acercándose a él y poniéndose a su altura mojándose un poco también.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y lo miro. Sus ojos parecían tener miles de matices y de colores diferentes, escalas de rosas, azules, morados y lilas, estaban vidriosos y lo único que se podía ver reflejados en ellos era desesperación y angustia, Kaname se conmovió sus ojos, eran también tan bonitos y perfectos.

- ¿ Que te ocurre Zero?- Dijo el vampiro saliendo de su estupor, toco el agua que estaba acariciando la piel del niño- Esta helada- Casi grito el castaño, cogió al niño y lo aparto de ahí y apago la alcachofa de la ducha y cogió una toalla rápidamente para secar al chico.

- ¡No!- Grito Zero mientras se quitaba de encima la toalla dejando atónito al mayor- Quema, quema- Se revolvió en los brazos del mayor mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.

- ¿Quema? ¿Que quema Zero?- Instantáneamente toco la frente del chico, por si este tenía fiebre pero estaba absurdamente helado.

- Me quema, me quema todo, todo- Dijo bajando el volumen con cada palabra que decía.

Kaname casi soltó un grito de desesperación ¿Que se suponía que le pasaba ahora al pequeño cazador? Aire, eso quizás necesitara salir un poco a la calle, agarro mejor al niño en sus brazos y corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada, un frio apabullante, dudo entre salir o no, Zero estaba empapado acabaría resfriándose seguro.

- Sal, por favor, necesito frio mas frio- Kaname salió ante el mandato casi sin voz del niño.

- Zero ya estas helado- Kaname se sorprendió al ver como cerraba los ojos con fuerza más lagrimas volvían a salir de esos ojos una de las manos del niño se agarro a la espalda del vampiro y con la otra se agarro fuertemente a su garganta- M… me… todo me arde, sobre todo esto- Inquirió el peliplata con una gran dificultad y sollozando.

Kaname abrió los ojos de sobremanera- Zero abre la boca- Los dedos del mayor se metieron dentro de la boca, mierda no tenia colmillos, por un momento había llegado a pensar que era sed. Cuando los dedos abandonaron la boca del infante, este abrió la boca con algo de desesperación, buscaba aire, necesitaba respirar, le ardía la garganta, la tráquea, los pulmones, su respiración se hizo descontrolada y fuerte, Kaname se asusto y coloco la cabeza del niño sobre su hombro mientras pensaba en que era lo que debía hacer ¿Debía quitarle un pendiente al niño?

- Kaname- Dijo un voz que venía desde atrás.

- Ichiru- Dije al ver a la pequeña figura que se asomaba por la puerta de la entrada.

- Sangre… dale sangre, rápido- Dijo el niño nervioso.

- No tiene colmillos, sangre no es lo que necesita- Replico aun más nervioso el mayor.

- Por favor es lo que necesita- Dijo Ichiru arrodillado en el suelo.

- Trae un arma anti-vampiros- Ordeno Kaname, si el niño no tenia colmillos, la herida tendría que durar algo de tiempo antes de cerrarse.

A los pocos segundos Ichiru volvió a aparecer con una cuchilla, Kaname sin darle apenas tiempo al niño para entregársela, se la arrebato de las manos y se rasgo el cuello en una herida no muy grande pero profunda.

- Zero, bebe- Dijo mientras acercaba la cabeza de Zero a su cuello del que borboteaba sangre. El niño no se resistió y pego sus labios al cuello de aquel que le ofrecía su sangre, dejo escapar un sueve gemido de sus labios cuando la sangre caliente empezó a bajar por su garganta aplacando todas las malas sensaciones, paso sus dos manitas alrededor del cuello del moreno, y sus piernas por voluntad propia se enredaron en el abdomen del otro buscando mas apego, Kaname con otra sensación de calidez parecida a la de hace unas pocas horas abrazo el cuerpo del chico con una mano y con la otro sostuvo su cabeza, ignorando la sangre que no era aprovechada por el niño debido a su poca experiencia que caía por su cuerpo.

- Ichiru trae una toalla ahora mismo- Volvió a ordenar el mayor mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa y se sentaba en el mismo sofá donde Zero dormía horas antes, con el pegado aun a su cuello, Ichiru trajo una toalla a los pocos segundos para ver como el ojivino se la ponía encima a su hermano empapado. Pasaron unos minutos y Zero dejo de beber, callendo profundamente dormido en el hombro del moreno, Kaname lo acomodo un poco en su regazo.

- Ahora me contaras que pasa con Zero- Dijo con una seriedad en voz poco frecuente en Kaname.

- E-está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejen Reviews, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible!


	3. Conviviendo por ti

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora me contaras que pasa con Zero- Dijo con una seriedad en voz poco frecuente en Kaname.

- E-está bien.

Ichiru se quedo un poco abrumado ante la inquietante pregunta y seriedad del vampiro, no había querido decírselo antes, y no hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que había esquivado ya el tema un par de veces, comprendía la gravedad de la situación, y por tanto que no debía de ir diciendo la condición de su hermano sin ton ni son, pero esta vez se vio obligado.

Kaname agarro un poco mas fuerte entre sus brazos a Zero preparándose para la respuesta que escucharía, ese niño no podía ser algo malo, estaba casi totalmente seguro.

-V-Valquiria- Decir el nombre hizo que los pelo de su nuca incluso se erizaran, sus padres nunca le permitían que lo llamara asi.

El agarre que sostenía Kaname para sujetar al peliplateado se soltó un poco, casi provocando que Zero callera a un lado. Ichiru miro con susto al vampiro, y vio como su semblante ya de por si claro, estaba casi más blanco que el papel, casi traslucido.

- Y-yo…Kaname… Quisiera habértelo dicho antes pero…- El niño no pudo continuar pues el mayor intervino.

- No puede ser, tiene que haber una equivocación- Susurro mas bien intentando de convencerse a sí mismo. Aparto al niño de su lado y lo coloco rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado en el sofá- ¿Puedo usar el baño? creo que necesito una despejarme- Dijo con algo de necesidad el castaño a lo que Ichiru respondió afirmativamente con movimiento de cabeza- Cámbiale la ropa a tu hermano si no quieres que se resfríe- Termino antes de irse con un paso apresurado hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta pero no echo el pestillo, sabía que los niños no le molestarían, se quito la ropa algo rápido la dejo encima de una sillita de plástico blanca y abrió la puerta corredera contigua que daba al baño, nunca le habían desagradado los baños al estilo japonés* de echo le agradaban. Abrió la llave del agua y se puso debajo de la alcachofa casi sin darle tiempo al agua a que saliera, pensó en lo que se le venía encima, un Valquiria no era alguien fácil de tratar, esto solo le acarrearía un montón de problemas, de hecho aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre unos días antes de morir.

_Flash Back_

Kaname estaba tumbado en la cama de sus padres junto a su madre, que le había llamado hace unos minutos y le había pedido que se tumbara a su lado, desde que llego su madre se había acomodado de tal manera que tenía un fácil acceso al pelo de su niño y lo estaba acariciando.

- Kaname, ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?- Dijo su madre, intentado que al pequeño le quedara claro, pues ella ya sabía de los escasos días que le quedaban.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Mamá- Dijo el castaño con algo de recelo, pues intuía que algo pasaba aunque sus padres no quisieran decírselo.

-Cariño, no quiero presionarte, pero me gustaría que me prometieras una cosa- Continuo su madre mientras le acariciaba aun el pelo- Me gustaría que cuando crecieras y Yuuki también, realizaras un lazo con ella, y así poder mantener nuestro linaje, igual que hicimos tu padre y yo.

-¿Por qué me haces prometerte esto ahora? Aun somos pequeños- Inquirió Kaname un poco molesto- ¿Y si me enamoro de alguien más?

- Cariño, eres un sangre pura, no puedes hacer un lazo de sangre con cualquiera, no quiero que salgas perjudicado- Contesto a la última pregunta su madre, pero sin contestarle a la primera.

En ese momento la puerta sonó, y después de un breve "adelante" por parte de la mayor de la sala, un hombre con casi la misma apariencia que Kaname pero con más edad y pelo más corto entro.

- Amor, ¿No deberías decirle lo de los Valquiria?- Dijo su padre, que al parecer había estado cotilleando toda la conversación.

- Pero… es muy poco probable que…- Juuri pareció pensárselo un poco y después de un suspiro decidió hacerle caso a su marido- Veras Kaname, ya sabes que están, los humanos, los vampiros y los cazadores. Kaname la miro para que continuara- Hace muchos años, había muchos vampiros que no controlaban sus instintos y mataban humanos por doquier, así surgieron los cazadores para proteger a los humanos, hubo un montón de guerras, y todas catastróficas.

- Por eso, se empezaron a crear tratados de paz entre vampiros y cazadores, y empezaron a crearse lo que son hoy la asociación de cazadores y el consejo de vampiros- Continuo Haruka mientras se sentaba también en la cama- Pero aun así, siguieron habiendo mucho altercados pues había mucha corrupción, ¿Kaname sabes cuál es la principal ventaja de los vampiros que no tienen los cazadores?

- ¿Que tenemos algunos poderes?- Dijo el castaño creyendo que esa era la respuesta.

- Um… Algo asi, pero no del todo, la gran diferencia radica entre las clases, un nivel E no presentaría ningún problema para un cazador ¿Pero y un sangre pura como nosotros?

- Pero Papá dentro de los cazadores también hay familias más poderosas que otras- Quiso llevarse la razón el menor.

- Pero ninguna familia de cazadores tiene tanto poder como una familia de sangre pura, por ello dentro de los cazadores hace unos 30 mil millones de años, nació un ser que era mitad humano y mitad vampiro, un cazador pero que bebe sangre, cuya fuerza es igual o mayor que la de un sangre pura.

- ¿Su fin era entonces aniquilarnos?- Pregunto el niño entre asombrado y asustado.

- No, su fin era la paz, ese cazador debería realizar un lazo de sangre con uno de los sangre pura más poderosos, y juntos promover la paz junto con sus hijos.

El pequeño no pudo contener un gritillo de asombro por tal descubrimiento.

- Se les llama Valquiria, nacen tan solo cada 10 generaciones.

-¿Valquiria? Pero no era ese el nombre que recibían las mujeres que transportaban a las almas de los caballeros caídos en la guerra a…- Su madre no le dejo continuar diciendo.

- Kaname ¿Los vampiros nos hacemos cenizas cuando el sol nos da? ¿Nos mata el ajo? ¿No dormimos? ¿Morimos por una estaca en el corazón?- El niño negó con la cabeza- -Entonces deja de creer en mitos, cielo.

- ¿ Y ahora hay alguna Valquiria?- Dijo Kaname ilusionado, si la había quería conocerla.

- Se rumorea que hace unos años nació uno, debería tener más o menos la misma edad que Yuki, pero desapareció y no se ha vuelto a saber de el, y no son algunas Kaname todos los Valquiria son chicos.

- ¡¿Por qué?- Dijo el menor indignado ¿Y si él quería hacer un lazo con uno?

- Si fueran mujeres, si hacen un lazo con una mujer no podrían tener hijos- Dijo su madre, de una forma muy razonable.

- ¡Pero si son dos hombres tampoco!

- Los Valquiria pueden quedarse embarazados, cariño- Dijo su madre entre risas al ver la cara totalmente roja y anonadada de su príncipe.

- Kaname, si en el futuro te encontraras con uno, deberías de hacer un lazo con el- Dijo su padre esperando el castaño lo entendiera.

Kaname solo hizo un mojin- No me quiero casar con otro hombre, no me gustan.

- Bueno pues entonces solo, cuidalo y ayudale- Termino de decir Haruka.

El niño asintió.

- Ahora vete a cuidar a tu hermana.

Justo cuando Kaname salió por la puerta, Juuri rio un poco "no juegues con los pobres sentimientos de nuestro príncipe" Haruka respondió también con una risa.

- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que si Kaname se encontrara con un Valquiria se quedaría prendado de él.

- Cierto, aun recuerdo Shinju*, era tan irresistible y tan…- Juuri no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirlo, Haruka solo sonrió, el también estuvo detrás de Shinju un tiempo al igual que su esposa.

Fin Flash Back

Kaname cerró la llave del agua de la ducha con algo de fuerza y suspiro, si algo tenía claro era que tenía que proteger a Zero fuera como fuese, lo cuidaría, al fin y al cabo, Ichiru hizo muy bien en decirle que Zero era especial, aunque ahora vendrían problemas , si no lo llegaba a saber, estaba totalmente seguro que los problemas se podían triplicar y más aun si el consejo y la asociación, llegaban a enterarse y meter mano. Un sonido descentro totalmente sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. Kaname logro diferenciar una vocecita a través de ella.

-Kaname, le he traído algo de ropa, se que la suya estaba mojada… he-he pensado que sería mejor si se pone está seca- Ichiru volvió a tocar al ver, que el vampiro no le respondía.

- Déjala al, lado de la silla blanca Ichiru, la puerta no tiene el pestillo- Contesto el vampiro, mientras se escurría un poco el pelo.

Ichiru asintió en silencio e hizo lo que el moreno le indico y volvió con su hermano.

Kaname abrió la puerta corredera y justo al lado de la sillita roja, encima de una blanca estaban unas toallas y lo que parecía ser un pijama, " de su padre" dijo imperceptiblemente el moreno al sentir el olor impregnado en la ropa, se miro en el espejo que había y se peino con los dedos ligeramente, no lo tenía enredado asique con eso bastaba, se seco con las toallas que le había dejado el niño y se puso el pijama con algo de parsimonia, que era de un color gris con franjas mas oscuritas, era de algodón, y la camiseta era estilo sudadera, antes de salir Kaname se miro al espejo, y sonrió, se veía mucho más informal que de costumbre y le gusto.

Salió ahora si del baño, y llego al salón donde no había ni rastro de los niños, siguió por el pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación de los pequeños, los encontró allí tal y como había pensado. Zero estaba tumbado de lado, seguramente Ichiru lo habría puesto en esa posición, pues estaba cepillando el pelo aun mojado del menor y le seria mas cómodo así, por lo demás el niño parecía estar ya seco, de hecho el pijama no era mismo, ahora tenía una pijama también azul pero tenía una cara de un oso en el centro en la parte de arriba, y muchas caritas chicas por los pantalones. Kaname miro el reloj, las 3.47.

- Ichiru, acuéstate, yo me encargare de secarle el pelo a tu hermano- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la cama de donde estaba Ichiru.

El niño le miro receloso, sabía que el vampiro no había reaccionado bien al saber la naturaleza de Zero, quizás querría hacerle algo, abrazo a su hermano, con algo de carácter posesivo.

- No le voy a hacer daño- Dijo el mayor, al notar la expresión del pequeño.

- ¿Y quién me confirma eso?- Contesto con algo de mal humor Ichiru, al parecer cuando su gemelo se encontraba débil, se ponía incluso más protector de lo que era Zero con el normalmente.

- Son casi las 4 de la mañana, Ichiru si mañana tienes que entrenar, es mejor que te duermas, yo me encargare, me quedare en esta habitación si no te fías- Concluyo el mayor que le quitaba el peine de las manos al otro mientras bufaba- Esta bien- Respondió el pequeñín mientras se volvía a meter entre el edredón- ¡ Que sepas que te estoy vigilando!- Dijo para meterse totalmente debajo de la sabana para ocultar su rostro, Kaname solo rio, y atrajo a Zero cerca de él, apoyo la cabeza del menor en sus piernas y le observo.

- Así que tu, traerás la paz entre las dos especies, no te pega- Dijo en un susurro el mayor- No sé como reaccionara Zero cuando sepa que puede tener hijos- Rio un poco en alto, imaginándose al Zero de su edad embarazado- Seria algo digno de ver.

Acomodo las hebras plateadas para empezar a peinarlas, se fascino al ver la delicadeza en la que pasaban las hebras por las puntas del peine, recordaba que cuando Yuuki era aun pequeña le decía mucha veces que la peinara después de la ducha, lo que era un martirio para el castaño, pues se podía tirar más de 2 horas intentando desenredar el pelo de su querida hermana. Suspiro viendo el rostro del menor, y acomodo el flequillo de este, lo tenía algo largo pues casi le tapaba los ojos, pero le daría pena cortarlo, toco levemente su mejilla.

- Es suave- Contesto al tacto, entre un suspiro que salió de su boca sin su permiso.

Paso su mano ahora por su nariz chiquitita y algo respingona al final, sonrió, le gustaba, paso por sus labios, suaves carnosos, debía de decir, que Zero era mucho más guapo de lo que había o habría llegado a pensar.

Termino de peinar el pelo del menor y lo recostó a su lado, se tapo a el mismo y al chiquitin y lo atrajo hacia sí.

- Buenas noches, Ichiru… Zero- Dijo al depositar un beso en la suave y cálida mejilla del último.

Otra vez se despertó con un sonido abrupto ¿ Que leches era ahora? Se levanto sobresaltado y miro a su derecha, otra vez no había ni rastro de Zero e Ichiru como la pasada noche, seguía en el séptimo sueño. Se levanto casi tirando el edredón a un lado, claro teniendo cuidado de no destapar el gemelo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cama, otra vez ese frio se hizo presente en su cuerpo ¿ Como podían esos niños soportar eso cada vez que salían de la cama? Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió con algo de prisa hacia el pasillo, preocupado por Zero, se detuvo de repente al notar un olor a pan.

- ¿Qué haces Zero?- Dijo el mayor mientras se asomaba a la cocina, y veia a un muy ensimismado niño intentando exprimir una naranja.

El niño al escuchar la voz de Kaname se sobresalto, y le miro un poco asustado con sus grandes ojos lilas- Y-yo,… siento mucho lo de ayer- Rodeo la mesa que los separaba y se acerco al mayor, para inclinarse en gesto de disculpa.

-¿Desde hacia cuanto, no bebías sangre?- Dijo el mayor curioso.

- E-es la primera vez Kaname-sama- Dijo el menor en la misma posición anterior, mientras los ojos empezaban a escocerle, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

El mayor se aproximo a él y acaricio su pelo, para levantarle un poquito la cabeza- Zero, no eres ningún monstruo- Dijo intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el platinado- Es admirable que hayas aguantado tanto sin beber, tu eres alguien muy especial y no me digas Kaname-sama, no soy tu superior- Concluyo mientras admiraba los miles de matices de los ojos de Zero por segunda vez.

- P-pero, yo, si no llevara inhibidores atacaría a la gente- Dijo queriéndose llevar la razón el menor.

- Si tus padres te dieran la sangre que necesitaras, no atacarías a nadie, no habría necesidad, también existen unas tabletas- Explico Kaname, algo conmovido por las culpas que se echaba Zero sobre el- Tu, eres un Valquiria, necesitas sangre para vivir, y si te la niegan, es normal que tengas tu recaídas.

Los ojos de Zero se iluminaron- Lo digo en serio, ¿Eso de ahí es el desayuno?- Cambio de tema el moreno una vez hubo alegrado la carita del angelito.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí- Dijo el niño bastante feliz- Estaba terminando de exprimir esas naranjas, para el zumo.

- ¿ Habría que despertar a Ichiru?- Pregunto Kaname una vez la mesa ya estuvo puesta.

- No es necesario- Susurro una voz adormilada detrás de Kaname.

- ¡Ichiru! Buenos días- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras corría para depositarle un beso en la frente a su hermano, que se sonrojo al instante.

- B-buenos días Zero, Kaname- Dijo el menor mientras le daba un leve abracito a su hermano- ¡Waoh! Gracias por hacer mi desayuno favorito- Casi chapurreo Ichiru de lo rápido que hablaba mientras se sentaba en la silla del extremo de la mesa y comenzaba a comer, Zero solo rio ante la devoción de su hermano y se sento a su lado, a la derecha, Kaname no supo qué hacer hasta que el mayor de los gemelos le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado - Tu también tienes que desayunar sino no rendirás por la mañana.

Kaname sonrió involuntariamente y se sentó donde le había indicado, observo la mesa y no supo que coger, en el centro había un bol grande con diferentes frutas, cerca de el había más o menos la mitad de una tarta de manzana, había también un plato con queso, jamón, y algunos embutidos cerca de una cesta con pan de molde, y para terminar al lado del plato de Zero e Ichiru había un bol con muesly y yogurt que se veía más que apetitoso.

- Kaname-nii ¿Quieres zumo de naranja?- Los pensamientos del moreno se vieron cortados por la voz del pelilargo.

-E..em, si- Dijo sorprendido por como lo había llamado el pequeño ¿Era ese el Zero que tenía un humor de perros durante todo el día? No, si no supiera que eran la misma persona, juraría que no eran la misma.

Zero le relleno el vaso y a su hermano también ¿Espera, ese era el segundo vaso de Ichiru? Observo al menor sin disimular, y vio como cogía 3 lonchas de jamón y las estiraba en el plato, después cogió una rebanada de pan Bimbo y lo hizo un rollito, para enrollar las lonchas de jamón alrededor- Es que si me hago un bocadillo, hay trozos que se quedan sin jamón, y no me gusta el pan solo- Agrego al ver que el moreno le observaba, Kaname pensó que ese día se acostaría sabiendo algo mas, ahora miro a Zero, que se había bebido casi el zumo de un tirón y ahora se echaba leche en el vaso y se la bebía igual de rápido- Yagari-sensei vendrá en 10 minutos- Miro a su hermano y le hizo un gesto para que se diera prisa. Lo siguiente que vio Kaname fue algo que jamás creyó que veria, Ichiru cogió el bol de al lado suyo y se hecho la mitad del muesly en su plato, y comenzó a comérselo bueno más bien a devorarlo con rapidez manchándose por todos lados, Zero en cambio parecía tener movimientos más finos que camuflaban todo lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, generalmente los trocitos de fresas y plátano que habían en el bol central.

- ¿ No os dará dolor de barriga después?- Dijo Kaname con un tic en la ceja, jamás había visto a unos niños comer tanto- No- Dijo Zero mientras miraba el plato vacio del mayor- ¿ No piensas comer nada?- le dedico una mirada de reproche, Kaname no sabía que contestar, no tenía mucha hambre, pero el muesly que estaba a una distancia que no podía alcanzar, le resultaba muy tentador- Em… si- contesto cogiendo un trocito de la tarta de manzana que tenia justo a su izquierda, Zero en ese momento desvió la mirada complacido porque el otro por fin comía.

- Esta muy rico- Respondio Kaname mientras se partía otro trozo- ¿ Lo ha hecho vuestra madre?- Pregunto para dar algo de tema de conversación, pues la respuesta era obvio, un niño de 6 años ni siquiera sabía manejar un microondas, ¿iba a saber manejar un horno?

- No, lo he hecho yo- Respondió secamente Zero mientras cogía el bol de muesly.

Kaname no pudo evitar poner un gesto de sorpresa a la vez que miraba la tarta, si, había escuchado que el cazador era bueno en la cocina, pero no sabía que lo era hasta tal calibre.

- ¿Alguien quiere muesly? Si nadie lo quiere me lo termino- Pregunto Zero mirando a sus dos acompañantes, Ichiru negó con la cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena de jamon de nuevo, al parecer le encantaba, Kaname también negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero la respuesta del mayor de los gemelos no fue como esperaba- Se que lo quieres, has estado desde el principio mirándolo- Le echo lo que quedaba al plato de Kaname y le sonrió- No tengas vergüenza, si la tienes por esa tontería, nosotros dos tendríamos que estar infinitamente mas avergonzados por comer con tan poca educación delante de un invitado. Kaname solo sonrió y vio como los dos niños terminaban de desayunar, recogían muy rápido y se levantaban.

- No tengas prisas, vamos a vestirnos- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos antes de salir de la habitación corriendo siguiendo a su hermano menor.

Kaname se comió el muesly casi en menos de un minuto, estaba totalmente delicioso, Zero se merecía una felicitación, claro que no le dio tiempo a dársela pues en poco tiempo lo dos gemelos habían vuelto a la cocina para despedirse.

- Nos vamos- Dijo Zero algo seco- Es mejor que te quedes en casa a Yagari no le gustan los vampiros- Puso en gesto en su carita que Kaname no pudo interpretar.

Ichiru se acomodo su bufanda y se abrocho los botones de arriba que llevaba sin abrochar. Zero volvió abrir los botones de la gabardina de su hermano y acomodo bien la bufanda de su hermano, para después volver a cerrarlos- Ya te he dicho que te abrigues bien- Dijo con un tono amargo, mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia la salida. Kaname los siguió a la salida y les abrió la puerta.

- Regresaremos pronto- Le dijo el mayor, el castaño asintió con la cabeza. Zero iba a decir algo cuando la tos de su hermano le interrumpió. La mirada de Zero se endureció instantáneamente- ¡ Ichiru!- Casi grito, su hermano retrocedió- No te tomaste las medicinas anoche ¿ verdad?

- Y-yo…no- Agacho la cabeza Ichiru.

- Siempre cuando no puedo Ichiru, por favor tómatelas aunque yo no pueda dártelas- Respondió un poco decepcionado mientras salía de la puerta el pelilargo.

- P-pero, Zero, yo me encuentro mejor estando contigo, que tomándome esas medicinas, tu eres mi medicina Zero- Contesto con unas lagrimitas mientras se abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza. El mayor solo suspiro con un gesto se despidio del vampiro, le cogió la mano a ichiru y comenzaron a andar. Kaname suspiro, asique el hermano protector había resultado quien él pensaba, cerró la puerta y se metió de nuevo dentro de la casa recogió sus platos de la mesa y recorrió un poco la casa, el tiempo allí paso rápido y tras unas 4 horas los niños estuvieron de nuevo en casa.

Kaname se acerco y vio el estado algo deplorable de Zero e Ichiru.

- Vamos a la ducha- Dijo el mayor amatista.

- Si- grito casi sin aliento el chico- Kaname, nos acompañas también ¿no?

- Eh, n-no hace falta- Dijo el vampiro sorprendido.

- No seas guarro- Dijo Zero mientras miraba algo sonrojado al mayor y señalaba la puerta del baño para que pasara.

- Esta bien- Dijo algo cohibido Kaname, jamás se había duchado con nadie, pero bueno eran unos niños, no pasaría nada.

El más chico y el más mayor entraron primeros, al poco tiempo llego Zero con ropa de cambio y toallas.

-Tu ropa ya se ha secado- Dijo Zero para dejar las cosas encima de un mueble y coger unas sillitas que había allí una azul, una roja y otra blanca, Ichiru abrió el grifo de la bañera, para que se fuera llenando mientras se duchaban, y Zero abrió el grifo.

- ¡Ah! Que fría esta- Casi grito el pequeño riendo quitando la mano rápidamente del chorro, y torciendo el grifo hasta una señal roja.

Ichiru se quito la camiseta que tenía en cuando el baño se caldeo y los calcetines y los pantalones. Zero abrió el cesto de la ropa sucia, y empezó a desabotonar su camisa para después quitarse la camiseta interior que llevaba dentro. Ichiru intento tirar su ropa echa una boñiga desde donde estaba pero no encesto y Zero termino por recogerlo, en cuanto Ichiru estuvo desvestido completamente abrió la alcachofa a toda potencia, salpicando un poco al aun vestido Zero. Este se apresuro a quitarse toda la ropa y una vez que estuvo desnudo, miro sorprendido a Kaname acercándose a él.

- ¿No sabes quitarte la ropa? ¿O qué?- Dijo con un poco de risa, parece ser que Zero aun siendo pequeño seguía siendo un poco sarcástico.

- Ah, sí claro- Respondió rápidamente el mayor mientras se sacaba por la cabeza la parte de arriba del pijama que aun llevaba.

- Rápido- Dijo Ichiru dando saltitos, tenía ganas de meterse bajo el agua.

Zero, sonrio en respuesta, y lo único que el castaño sintió fue como el amatista mayor le bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Kaname casi sufre un colapso nervioso, nunca jamás, nadie de los nadies, se había atrevido a hacer eso, ni si quiera cuando era un crio, un contacto tan intimo, nunca.

- ¿Ni que nunca te hubieras duchado con alguien?- Rio Zero al ver la cara casi blanca de la víctima. Este solo respondió negando la cabeza con un gesto mecánico. Ichiru solo atino a carcajearse mientras le señalaba, burlandose.

- No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo- Dijo Zero entre risas mientras echaba la ropa de Kaname al cesto- Ven.

Kaname se acerco a Zero que tomo su mano y lo llevo debajo de la alcachofa, mojándose los tres.

- Vaya- Dijo Ichiru mientras miraba el cuerpo del vampiro- ¡Yo quiero eso así cuando sea mayor!- Termino de gritar mientras señalaba la parte más intima de Kaname. Zero miro intrigado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse al igual que el castaño. El momento incomodo se corto cuando Ichiru acerco las sillas y las alineo sentándose en la roja, Zero cogió un bote de gel y se sento en la azul, le hizo una seña al mayor para que se sentara en la blanca que estaba detrás de Zero.

- Después te lavare yo a ti el pelo y la espalda- Concluyo Zero mientras le daba un bote de champú al mayor, el mayor lo entendió y echo una generosa cantidad de champú en el pelo del que tenía delante, y comenzó a masajearlo, al igual que Zero a Ichiru.

Y ahí estaba extasiándose de nuevo, el pelo de Zero le hacía sentirse así, simplemente y claramente extasiado, el niño parecía relajarse con su masaje y eso le agrado, pues el también estaba totalmente relajado a pesar de la escena vergonzosa anterior, una vez el pelo de Zero estuvo lleno de espuma cogió el gel y con su propia mano lo esparció por la espalda pequeña del menor, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de este, quería seguir acariciándolo cuando le menor se levanto de golpe y le sonrió- Ahora me toca a mí- Dijo mientras cogía el bote de champú y empezaba a acariciar el pelo del mayor cuidadosamente- Tienes el pelo suave- Dijo Zero mientras masajeaba y tenia cuidado de que el jabón no entrara en los ojos del mayor, Kaname solo sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las manos del peliplata que lo hacían llevar a un estado de relajación que no había tenido antes. El vampiro fue sorprendido cuando un chorro de agua le dio directamente en la cara, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se aparto.

- Hora del baño- Dijo Ichiru mientras se metía con algo de dificultad en la bañera ya que era bastante alta y por lo tanto profunda. Zero rio y tras meterse rápidamente debajo del agua se dirigió a la bañera, Kaname que lo seguía, lo agarro y lo metió dentro, el castaño se sorprendió por la suavidad de aquellos pezoncitos del pecho del peliplateado que había tocado sin querer al meterlo dentro de la bañera, se metió el con ellos dos, y la visión de los dos niños jugando se le hizo casi irresistible, miro a Zero, quería tocar de nuevo esos botoncitos de su pecho, ¡Mierda Kuran, en que estas pensando, ¿ Eres un degenerado ahora o que leches? Se grito interiormente el castaño, mientras tragaba saliva ¿Que mierda le pasaba? Intento tranquilizarse mirando a los patitos de goma con los que jugaban los dos niños, gracias a dios consiguiéndolo.

Después de que salieran del baño y comieran, pues ya era la hora, la tarde fue muy tranquila, Ichiru pinto y se hecho la siesta, mientras que Zero se paso toda la tarde leyendo en el sofá. La hora de la cena llego rápido comiendo lo que Zero había preparado.

Después de la cena, mientras veían la tele Kaname sintió un ruido en la puerta y se puso a alerta, sin embargo los dos chicos le miraron confusos y Zero que lo capto al instante le explico- Son Papá y Mamá. Los dos niños se levantaron del sofá y corrieron al encuentro de sus progenitores. Kaname salió también y les dio un cordial saludo que sus padres correspondieron.

- Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, está lloviendo bastante fuerte, mañana podrás regresar tranquilo- Explico el mayor que parecía ser un replica casi exacta de sus dos hijos- Ya sabes, esta casa está un poco alejada.

- Muchas gracias, aun asi pensaba volvían en dos días- Agradeció y añadió el castaño.

- A ocurrido un imprevisto- Dijo la mujer rubia- Ahora todos a la cama- Dijo en un tono algo agrio.

Los niños se acercaron para darle un beso y tras dárselo volaron a la cama, Kaname se despidió cordialmente de los padres y siguió a los pequeños que ya estaban tumbados, Zero le dejo un lado a su lado y le invito a dormir ahí, Kaname solo sonrió y se tumbo a su lado, cuando Ichiru apago la luz Zero replico- Ichiru te tienes que tomar las pastillas- Ichiru asintió rápidamente y se levanto, pero la oscuridad del pasillo le hizo pensárselo dos veces- Kaname ¿ Me acompañas? El mayor suspiro y se levanto de su sitio le dio la mano al pequeño y cruzaron en el pasillo deteniéndose justo antes del salón, pues parecía que la madre de los pequeños lloraba.

- Cariño, no hay otra solución, si no hacemos eso, todos saldremos perjudicados- Dijo una voz masculina.

- P-pero, es nuestro hijo- Dijo la mujer rompiendo en llanto.

Ichiru agarro la mano de Kaname más fuerte.

- Nos han descubierto, no podemos proteger a Zero mas tiempo, si lo dejamos con nosotros, Ichiru también morirá, tampoco nosotros podremos defendernos también caeremos tras los niños.

- Yo no puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacerle daño a nuestro propio hijo- El llanto de la mujer se intensifico.

El hombre suspiro- Ya conseguimos engañar a la asociación una vez, pero la presencia de Zero se hace cada vez más fuerte, ya no podemos controlarlo, o lo matamos a él, o morimos todos, sabes cómo es la asociación, no lo quieren vivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Baño al estilo japonés, son esos baños que tienen una pequeña salita al entrar con un lavabo y cosas básicas y después tienen una puerta que al abrirla dan a una habitación más grande enlosada, donde esta una alcachofa de ducha para ducharse y al fondo una bañera.

-Shinju, es el valquiria anterior a Zero, moreno de piel blanca y ojos grises, era muy amigo a los padres de Kaname y Yuuki, de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, sin embargo en una guerra entre vampiros y cazadores murió protegiendo a los vampiros, por lo que algunos de los cazadores más antiguos aun muestran resentimiento por sus actos y creen que los Valquiria no deberían existir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí el capitulo, esta vez un poquito más largo de lo normal.

Dejen Reviews!

Pondré la continuación lo mas pronto posible.


	4. Sangre por ti

Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic!

Espero que os guste! :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre suspiro- Ya conseguimos engañar a la asociación una vez, pero la presencia de Zero se hace cada vez más fuerte, ya no podemos controlarlo, o lo matamos a él, o morimos todos, sabes cómo es la asociación, no lo quieren vivo.

Los ojos de Kaname casi se salieron de sus orbitas, y no pudo prever la actuación de Ichiru, que salió corriendo de la casa como si de un pájaro enjaulado se tratara, Kaname se quedo estático, gracias a dios incluso a pesar de los rápidos pasos de niño, los padres parecían estar tan enfrascados en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta.

¿Debía de hacer algo? ¿Debía de interferir? No, ¿Verdad? Si eso había ocurrido en la realidad y Zero seguía vivo, quería decir que algo habría tenido que pasar para salvar al pequeño, trago saliva, quería protegerlo, debía hacerlo, ¿ Seria lo correcto cogerlo y llevárselo de allí? No, no, cuando el volviera al presente el niño se quedaría solo, se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro flojito, lo mejor sería observar al fin y al cabo en el presente Zero estaba vivo, aunque todo estaba saliendo totalmente diferente a lo que él conocía, inquieto dejo pasar las cosas a su pesar y volvió al dormitorio junto a Zero, lo miro y acaricio su pelo como tantas veces había hecho, le quedaba un largo y duro camino por pasar. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo llevando a su pecho la cabeza del pequeño que en respuesta se acomodo en el. Kaname suspiro, ahora mismo no se preocuparía por Ichiru, ¿También vivió, no? Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, claro que no lo consiguió, estando atento sin querer, a todos los movimientos que hacen los progenitores de los dos pequeños.

- Kaname-nii- Se escucho un susurro en la habitación de los pequeños.

Al ver que el mayor no respondía acaricio un poco su mejilla haciendo un poco de presión- Buenos días…- Dijo el pequeño mientras le sonreía al mayor al ver sus ojos abriéndose.

- Buenos días- Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba y entrecerraba los ojos por la luz, le molestaba, se suponía que ahora era cuando él debía dormir.

- Yo me voy ya, que es la hora de entrenar, te he hecho mucho muesly para que te lo lleves- Sonrió el niño.

- Muchas gracias- Contesto el mayor algo atontado, ojala el Zero de su época fuera así de tierno, se hubieran llevado mucho mejor.

Zero solo atino a reír y lo más rápido que pudo deposito un leve beso en la mejilla del mayor- Espero que nos veamos otro día- Contesto sonrojado antes de salir por la puerta casi a la velocidad del rayo.

Kaname se llevo la mano a la mejilla, sin duda tenia los labios muy suaves, después de unos segundos, rio ante su ocurrencia ¿Que le estaba pasando con Zero? Debía ser la confusión seria eso, seguro.

Después de un pequeño tiempo de reflexión sobre que debía hacer, se levanto de la cama y se vistió con su uniforme, que se encontraba en una silla cerca a la cama, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarse con los padres de los pequeños pues estos estaban en la cocina.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Dijo la mujer rubia mientras miraba confusa al vampiro.

Kaname asintió con la cabeza- Me han surgido unos asuntos que atender, además la lluvia ya ha parado.

- Bueno lo que tú quieras, pero llévate esto- Contesto el hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos lilas mientras metía en una bolsa unos tuppers- Lo ha hecho Zero esta mañana, dice que te gusta mucho- El mayor sonrió y le entrego la bolsa ¿Como podía estar sonriendo cuando iban a intentar matarle? Kaname hizo otro gesto de respeto y con una leve frase de despedida se fue asqueado, vaya padres, si tanto jaleo había con la asociación no entendía porque no huían, al fin y al cabo era su hijo y lo debían proteger. Suspiro, era mejor que dejara de pensar en eso, no le incumbía ahora debía de estar pendiente, ver que sucedía e intervenir si era necesario.

Kaname se empezaba a aburrir, los niños habían terminado de entrenar hacía rato y ya no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse, se encontraba cerca de la casa, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no notaran su presencia, se fue a sentar en una piedra más o menos grande que había cerca, sin embargo un olor a sangre le alerto, provenía de la casa de los kiryuu así que sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia allí, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta principal ¿ Se suponía que no debía intervenir? Vacilo unos segundos y rodeo la casa, asomándose por una ventana, si hacía falta entraría.

- M-ma…má- Dijo Zero mientras retrocedía y su pequeña espalda chocaba contra la pared, sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuertemente que un poco de sangre corría por sus dedos.

- Lo siento, cariño, espero que lo entiendas- Dijo su madre mientras acariciaba el pelo platinado de su hijo, para después abrazarlo.

- ¡No me toques!- Casi chillo el menor- N-no…- Zero trago saliva mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas- Yo…s… sé que soy un monstruo- Casi susurro- ¡ Pero puedo cambiar, prometo no volver a beber sangre, prometo quedarme en casa siempre, no seré malo, la asociación no me notara, vosotros no correréis peligro, seré bueno! ¡ Por favor!- Los ojos del menor se empañaron en lagrimas, habría otra solución, tenía que haber una, quería vivir mas, quería conocer el mundo.

- Zero, la asociación ya sabe de tu existencia, sabe que estas aquí- Su padre cogió una jeringuilla- Prometo que no te dolerá, será mejor que lo hagamos nosotros a que lo haga la asociación ellos serán crueles contigo.

Zero sintió la necesidad de huir pero sabía que sus piernas no se iban a mover, cada vez las sentía más agarrotadas, soltó un sonoro sollozo- P-por favor. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos amatistas, su vista estaba totalmente nublada, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, esperando que fuera un sueño, mas lo único que encontró fue ver a su padre más nítidamente con esa aguja en su mano, una inesperada lucidez se apodero de él, mas cuando intento echar a correr algo se lo impidió, su madre ya estaba sujetándolo, sus ojos se abrieron con pavor ¿Lo iban a matar de verdad? Sus padres… sus padres. Pataleo lo máximo que pudo y cuando todo parecía perdido una idea le invadió, se llevo la mano a la oreja y arranco de un tirón tres inhibidores, una sacudida de poder incontrolable se apodero de su cuerpo e inmediatamente las ventanas se rompieron, asustando a Kaname en el proceso que por poco casi no logra protegerse.

- Zero, hazlo por Ichiru, por Ichiru, el no tiene la culpa de nada, si tú no te sacrificas moriremos todos, el también ¿Quieres que el muera? Por tu culpa- Dijo su padre con gesto de dolor, mientras se secaba un cristal del brazo, la explosión de los cristales le había tomado por sorpresa.

Kaname miro la escena asustado ¿Como había sido posible que Zero saliera vivo de ahí? Si no tuviera esa certeza hubiera intervenido mucho antes. Vio como el pequeño se desplomaba a los pies de su madre y esta le volvió a coger upandolo* para que su padre tuviera mejor acceso, al parecer la palabra "Ichiru" había cambiado todo, a Kaname se le encogió el corazón, al ver al niño intentando detener y secarse las lagrimas que insistían en seguir corriendo por sus mejillas ¿ Cómo se atrevían? Era un sacrilegio hacer llorar a un ser tan puro. La rabia le apodero, pero debía contenerse, ver a la madre soltar unas lagrimas no le ayudo ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Matar a su hijo y luego llorar? Venga por favor, sin embargo algo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, el peliplata mayor había alzado el brazo dispuesto de una vez por todas a atravesar el delgado brazo de su hijo, iba a lanzarse a la habitación pero alguien se le adelanto.

Zero cayó al suelo de las manos de su madre abruptamente, abriendo los ojos rápidamente, pues los había cerrado ante el pánico a la muerte.

- Ichiru…- Dijo en un susurro miedoso, no su hermano no, ¿Que hacia allí? Debía irse, Ichiru no, el no- ¡Vete Ichiru, vete!

- Zero, todo saldrá bien- Dijo tranquilo sin mostrar ningún atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, mirando hacia los cuerpos de sus padres.

Fue entonces cuando Zero miro a su alrededor, los cuerpos de sus padres estaban totalmente destrozados, sus miembros explotados, la cara de su madre totalmente quemada, el torso de su padre roto en mil pedazos, un regadío de sangre cubría casi todo el suelo de la habitación. Zero inconscientemente intento retroceder llegando de nuevo a la pared anterior, trago saliva y tembló casi sin control, sin atreverse miro a la figura imponente que se encontraba al lado de su hermano.

- I-Ichiru… vam-mpiro- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos con la voz casi ida haciendo un esfuerzo por señalar a la mujer, no entendía nada y su mente pronto se daría por vencida.

- Ella no te hará daño, es Shizuka-san, nos ayudara- Ichiru se acerco a su hermano intentado no pisar la sangre de sus padres.

- S-sangre pura- Zero sintió que se iba, ¿Cómo podía estar ichiru tan tranquilo? Ahora si que iban a morir, los dos. Restregó sus ojos intentando que sus lagrimas no salieran de nuevo, no quería llorar delante de Ichiru, no frente a él, sus ojos le dolieron horrores parecía que tenia piedras en vez de estos.

- Zero, ven aquí- Ahora parecía ser Ichiru el mayor de los dos, el más fuerte. Zero intento levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaron y volvió a caer, sollozo casi desesperado, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- No hace falta que venga querido- Sonó la voz fina de la mujer de cabellos blanco mientras posaba su mano en los cabellos plateados de Ichiru- Al parecer no sabes controlar nada bien tu poder- La mujer rio de una manera dramatica, que hizo que a Zero se le pusiera el vello de punta- Perfecto- Culmino la mujer mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al niño.

- Shizuka-san, por favor cumpla con lo que me prometió.

- No seas impaciente, querido - Ichiru trago saliva y asintió.

- Ahora haz el sello- Ichiru agarro la mano de su hermano al ver que este temblaba fuertemente ante la cercanía de la vampira.

Shizuka tomo a Zero en brazos, este no se resistió, tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa. - Vaya, vaya, con que es por esto por lo que te encuentras tan débil, no sabes canalizar tu poder - La mujer volvió a reír esta ves con un tono agudo y se acerco a la oreja de Zero- Es una pena que la herida se cerrara tan pronto. La mujer chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Zero, Ichiru trago saliva, y Zero contrajo su rostro en una expresión de terror, intento patear a la mujer pero sabía que sería en vano, escucho decir unas palabras en un leguaje extraño y un dolor púnzate y horroroso se hizo presente en su cuello, dios mío dolía, dolía mucho. Soltó un quejido de dolor, que fue seguido por muchos más, de un momento a otro el cuerpo del menor empezó a convulsionarse y varios gritos desgarradores que parecían tristes sollozos se escaparon de su garganta, se agarro instintivamente a los ropajes de la mujer que le tenía en sus brazos, intentado que el dolor se desvaneciera, no podía respirar el aire le faltaba algo le presionaba los pulmones, el estomago, el corazón, los riñones y de un momento a otro no sintió nada, sintió como si su existencia desapareciera.

La mujer despego la boca del cuello de su presa y se relamió los labios en pleno éxtasis y deleite podría estar una eternidad bebiendo de esa sangre y jamás se cansaría, miro al cuerpo inerte en sus manos y una risa sarcástica se escapo de sus labios- Idéntico a Ichiru, todo ha salido bien- El mencionado entrecerró los ojos- ¿ Ahora es un humano?- Dijo con la voz casi rota Ichiru, no pudo hacerse el fuerte ante el dolor de su alma gemela.

- Por el momento si, pero este sello no durara siempre, yo lo despertare y creeré un lazo con él, será entonces cuando volverá a ser lo que es- Shizuka miro el cuerpo del niño extasiada.

- Los recuerdos- Añadió Ichiru.

La mujer sonrió y poso su mano encima del sello que tomo un color fluorescente- Yo le cambiare los recuerdos y tú te vendrás conmigo, no hago nada gratis, ya lo sabes.

- Zero no lo permitirá, el estará conmigo, no me dejara solo- Inquirió Ichiru, sabiendo que eso realmente no tenia ninguna lógica, su hermano no se encontraba en las facultades de protegerlo.

- Entonces tu lo traicionaras- La mujer volvió a reír y casi arrojo el cuerpo de Zero al suelo que quedo tumbado de lado con la vista fijada en la ventana, aun con sus ojos abiertos. Shizuka cogió la mano de Ichiru- Es la hora, ellos están cerca, dicho esto la mujer desapareció con el niño dejado una suave estela de brillos.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando la puerta de la casa sonó abruptamente haciendo eco un par de pisadas que retumbaban en la ahora deshabitada casa.

- ¡Zero!- El cazador moreno entro sin pensárselo dos veces en la habitación tomando el pulso del menor- Kaien, está vivo- El Cazador miro a su alrededor, y volvió a mirar al niño aun tenía los ojos abiertos- Zero, Zero… ¡Pequeño!- cogió al menor el brazos y por la fuerza de la gravedad la cabeza de este se echo hacia atrás.

- Yagari… - Dijo el otro cazador mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su gabardina, señalo el rostro del niño, mucho más basto, sus ojos sin ningún tipo de matiz y su pelo ya no era suave ni largo, después señalo su cuello y Yagari asintió con un nudo en la garganta- La parte vampira de Zero ha sido sellada- El moreno casi se quedo sin voz al final de la frase.

- Yo cuidare de el- Cross casi arrebato con fuerza el cuerpo del niño de los brazos de su compañero, lo acomodo en su regazo y cerró los ojos del menor, acunándolo y diciendo alguna que otra palabra tranquilizadora que Zero ya no podía escuchar.

Kaname trago saliva, dios mío, había tantas cosas que no sabía, hasta hace unos días pensaba que sabía todo, miro en la dirección por donde se iban los cazadores, la verdad es que la escena había sido tan negra que se sentía decaído, y eso que a lo largo de su larga vida había visto escenas muchísimo mas dramáticas.

Cuando se vino a dar cuenta otra vez se empezó a distorsionar el espacio a su alrededor, volviéndose a sentir "mareado" al ver la ondulación de los objetos y el paisaje que le rodeaba, cerró los ojos, cosa que la ayudo bastante, aunque su cuerpo "flotaba" como la primera vez.

En unos pocos instantes cayó al suelo de su habitación, miro alrededor un poco confundido y se levanto con lentitud, se encontraba la verdad bastante cansado, miro al suelo las marcas de sangre habían desaparecido, cosa del sello supuso, miro la hora eran tan solo las 3 de la mañana, pero no descansaría ahora ya tendría tiempo después, abrió el armario rápidamente y cogió lo primero que pillo, aun así elegante, salió casi corriendo con unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa de seda burdeos ajustada.

- ¡Kaname-sama!- Casi chillo desprevenido Aido ante la repentina salida del vampiro después de haber estado varios días sin verle- ¿Donde ha estado?

- ¿Cuantos días han pasado?- Se dirigió a Aido ya desde el piso de abajo.

- Casi una semana- Dijo el rubio mirando extrañado ¿Kaname no sabía en que día estábamos?

Kaname torció el gesto, había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba busco con la vista a Takuma que desgraciadamente no estaba, suspiro y salió rápidamente al edifico principal tenía que hablar urgentemente con Cross.

- ¡Kaname-kun! Que sorpresa- Dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su silla sonriente.

- ¿Zero donde esta? ¿El efecto del sello se está acabando cierto?

- En efecto, Zero está volviendo a perder el control -Se puso más serio Kaien- y bien ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Solo yo puedo despertarlo ¿cierto?- Kaname se acerco al escritorio buscando mas intimidad.

- Solo la sangre de Shizuka puede remover el sello y como está muerta, exacto, tu eres el único que puede salvarlo- Kaien se sentó sobre la mesa y se masajeo las sienes.

- ¿Salvarlo?- El castaño estaba confuso, acaso es que si no se removía el sello Zero moriría.

- Si- Contesto a los pensamientos del vampiro el cazador- El sello inactiva la parte vampira de Zero, pero Zero es mitad vampiro y cazador, no puede vivir sin su lado vampiro, su cuerpo ahora esta luchando para que salga su lado vampiro, igual que antes, solo que todos pensabais que era por ser un nivel E- El director trago saliva- Kaname, yo no puedo obligarte a que hagas un lazo con Zero… a que dejes de lado a tu hermana y seas obligado a casarte con Zero, pero si existe la mínima posibilidad de que eso pase, por favor salve a mi hijo- El casi rubio se bajo de la mesa y se arrodillo frente al castaño.

- Cross-san, no haga eso- Kaname se bajo a la altura del director y lo levanto lentamente- Hare lo que esté en mi mano ¿Dónde está?

- Lleva varios días encerrado en su habitación, no quiere salir- Respondió a la pregunta el mayor.

Kaname no le dio tiempo a Cross para que siguiera con su charla, se giro y tras una leve despedida se dirigió a donde recordaba que estaba la habitación de Zero. Una vez estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta se detuvo ¿Le dejaría pasar? Estaba loco, con lo mal que se llevaban seguro que el cazador le mandaba a la mismísima mierda. Pero aun así lo intentaría cogió el pomo con decisión y hizo un poco de fuerza, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Zero?- Pregunto en el umbral de la puerta el castaño, no hubo respuesta. Quizás no estaba. Se adentro y la oscuridad le envolvió, la habitación estaba casi negra, podía ver enfrente de el un escritorio al lado de la ventana, desvió su vista hasta la pared contigua donde estaba la cama, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir a un cuerpo, se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

- Kuran… lárgate- La voz ronca del albino se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Tú me invitaste a pasar dejando la puerta abierta- Su vista seguía fija en aquel bulto que miraba hacia la pared.

Zero solo se revolvió entre sus sabanas- Si no te vas… serás hombre muerto, maldito chupasangre.

- Sin esto no podrás hacer mucho ¿No crees, Zero?- Kaname rio bajo mientras cogía la Bloody Rose de la mesita de noche de Zero y la cargaba para que Zero se diera cuenta de que tenía en la mano.

- No tengo ganas de discutir sanguijuela, necesito estar solo.

- ¿Crees que estas en condiciones de echarme?- Kaname se intento arrimar al otro lado de la cama para poder verle la cara al peliplateado.

- ¡Mierda Kuran! ¡¿Eres cortito de mente y no sabes lo que significa querer estar solo?- Zero se dio la vuelta encarando al vampiro abruptamente- ¡Y no me llames Zero, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo!

Kaname quedo asombrado ante el repentino ataque del cazador- Tú fuiste quien me dijo que te llamara así- Se fijo en la cara del menor, pudiendo ver gestos de claro cansancio en su rostro, ojeras visibles, ojos rojos.

- Yo jamás te he dicho eso, ahora déjame solo- Zero se dio la vuelta de nuevo volviéndose a acostar.

Kaname le miro por unos segundos se levanto y se llevo una mano al bolsillo, cogió algo, y con la otra mano agarro del brazo al cazador, si no era un nivel E, no tendría problema con las pastillas.

- ¿Que mierda haces? ¡No me toques!- Reclamo Zero mientras el otro se subía a la cama.

- Tomate esto, lo necesitas, tienes mala cara.

- ¿Se está acabando el mundo? ¿El magnífico y genial vampiro sangrepura Kuran Kaname, preocupándose por un casi nivel E?- Al ver que el mayor no retiraba su mano, contesto simplemente con la verdad- No quiero- Bueno la verdad no era que no quería si no que no podía.

- ¿Eres tonto? Tu cuerpo lo pide a gritos- Dijo mientras intentaba meterle las pastillas en la boca.

- ¡Que no quiero! ¿Estas sordo?- Zero intento revolverse del agarre del sangrepura y huir, mas solo consiguió que este se posicionara encima suyo. ¿ Q-que haces?- Volvió a reclamar asustado.

Kaname por su parte no respondió simplemente metió las pastillas en la boca de Zero, que se negaba a tragárselas. Fácil pensó el castaño, mientras tapaba la boca y la nariz del rebelde que se encontraba debajo suya, que no tuvo más remedio que tragárselas.

El menor no dijo nada, se mantuvo en su sitio y llevo la mano a su frente mientras suspiraba- Ya te has salido con la tuya, ahora vete por favor.

-¿No me vas a acompañar a la puerta?- Contesto con una risa de superioridad que puso histérico a su acompañante.

Zero se levanto casi a duras penas, se movió delante de Kaname y le abrió la puerta- Si ya estas contento puedes irte- Dijo mientras involuntariamente llevaba su mano a su estomago- Vete por favor.

- Me iré pero ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estupendamente Kuran- Contesto fríamente mientras le cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Ando de camino a su cama, nunca le habían sentado bien esas inútiles pastillas, se encontraba a tan solo unos 3 pasos cuando su estomago hizo un ruido extraño y Zero tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca para no vomitar allí mismo, corrió hasta el baño y abrió la tapadera del váter, justo al terminar ese violento movimiento su cuerpo se convulsiono y de su cuerpo salió un liquido carmesí- Kuran maldito estúpido- Dijo con voz temblorosa al igual que sus manos que se apoyaban casi inútilmente en ese objeto de color blanco.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu cuerpo no tolera las pastillas?- Escucho una voz detrás suya.

- No me digas Kuran, que no sabes que los niveles E no pueden tomar est…- No pudo terminar pues su cuerpo se volvió a convulsionar expulsando mas de aquel liquido.

Una vez Zero ya se sentía mejor se incorporo limpiándose la boca con una toalla cercana, se apoyo en el lavabo para mantener equilibrio, si estaba débil antes ahora estaba hecho trizas. Pero de un momento a otro se encontraba acorralado contra la pared.

- Esto ha sido mi culpa, bebe- Casi ordeno el castaño aprisionando al peliplata contra la pared.

Zero no opuso reacción, si el sangreputa quería que bebería de su sangre iba a terminar haciéndolo, y con alguna herida como la última vez. Sus ojos amatistas le miraron fijamente y Kaname se sintió nervioso mientras intentaba distraerse mirando las líneas del azulejo que tenía en frente- Hazlo.

Zero no espero otra palabra, y tras pasar sus brazos por detrás del cuello del purasangre se acerco a él, esta vez lo haría bien, siempre lo había hecho violentamente, seguro que le había hecho daño al otro aunque bien merecido, eso era incuestionable. Rozo su nariz con la piel aterciopelada de su "victima" y poso suavemente sus labios en ella, no depositaria un beso eso nunca, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y lentamente saco su lengua para recorrer sensualmente la zona donde notaba que había mayor palpitación, sintió como Kaname se pegaba a él y ladeaba aun mas se cabeza para facilitar el acceso. Zero siguió con su tarea de estimular la zona y cuando vio que estaba más o menos preparada la rozo con sus colmillos, al notar cómo se erizaban los pelillos de la nuca de Kaname instintivamente supo que era el momento.

Kaname sintió como un remolino de sensaciones se acumulaban en su cuello ¿Por qué si le había dado ya antes su sangre a Zero, sentía eso ahora? ¿Quizás porque su naturaleza estaba más despierta? Decidió lo pensar más en ello, y se asusto de el mismo cuando un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta cuando los colmillos del otro penetraron en el. Rodeo con sus manos la cintura del cazador que termino por tironear a los dos hacia abajo, quedándose el sentado encima del castaño teniendo un acceso perfecto, con poco sorbos se sintió como una rosa y dejo de beber lamiendo los orificios que había dejado. Miro a Kaname que estaba con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojado y se pregunto si él se encontraba igual.

- Zero ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Abrió los ojos Kaname para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos amatistas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Dejen Reviews! :D

*Upar: Coger a alguien en brazos.


	5. Un lazo por ti

Buenaaaaass! Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capi de este fan fic! Espero que os guste y lo disfruteis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Zero ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Abrió los ojos Kaname para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos amatistas.

- ¿Qué verdad?- Casis susurro el cazador aun en trance por esa sangre tan deliciosa que le había quitado absolutamente todo el malestar en apenas unos segundos tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado que el otro le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

- La verdad sobre ti, sobre tu pasado- Continuo Kaname sin saber muy bien que decir ¿Como le sentaría al peliplata conocer la verdad? ¿Seguiría sin querer ser lo que es? Sería un problema grave.

- Yo ya conozco todo sobre mi pasado- Inquirió Zero algo reacio a abordar ese tema, se levanto he instantáneamente sintió frialdad en sus piernas al separarlas de las del moreno.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que has estado engañado?- Curioseo Kaname para tantear el terreno.

- Kuran, no intentes jugar conmigo, ahora lárgate- Zero frunció el entrecejo mientras señalaba firmemente la puerta.

- Lo que tú quieras Kiryuu, tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo- Sonó sereno pero le molesto que el cazador le echara de la habitación por segunda vez.

El castaño salió de la habitación y no se sorprendió al escuchar un sonoro portazo tras él.

El peliplata por su parte, se encontraba confundido ¿Como que su pasado era incierto? Suspiro pesadamente y se tiro en la cama de nuevo, que ese chupasangre le dijera eso ahora no le ayudaba sobre todo por esos inquietantes sueños sobre su infancia, hechos que no recordaba y seguía sin recordar, siempre acaba sorprendido cuando se veía el mismo con el pelo largo y los rasgos más finos, siempre despertaba mal, con un dolor de cabeza terrible con los ojos quemando, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando como si estuviera dentro de una sauna. No le dio a tiempo a pensar más sobre sus " fantásticos" sueños pues la puerta se volvió abrir, maldijo por no haberla cerrado con pestillo.

- ¡Maldito Kuran! Lárgate ya- Casi chillo Zero.

- Zero, hijo…- La voz dulce y a la vez seria de Cross se hizo presente en la habitación.

Zero volvió a maldecir por haber confundido la presencia de su padre adoptivo con la de ese bribón, estaba perdiendo facultades.

- ¿Director?- Susurro el peliplatinado mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se sentaba en el borde, poso su mano dando unos suaves golpecitos indicándole al mayor que se sentara a su lado, su presencia le tranquilizaba.

- Tenemos que hablar- La voz del rubio se hizo instantáneamente melancólica y hundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Respondió Zero inquieto, parecía ser algo grave, bastante grave por la cara y el tono de voz de su casi padre.

- Y-yo, lo siento Zero… te he estado ocultado cosas desde que eras un niño- Trago saliva- Pero era por tu bien, siempre ha sido por tu bien, para que pudieras tener una vida normal, en la medida de lo posible.

Zero soltó una risa tonta ante las palabras de su padre- Director… mi vida… yo nunca he podido tener una vida normal, no se a que viene todo esto… primero Kuran ahora tu.

A Kaien se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de su "hijo"- Zero, tanto Yagari y yo hemos intentado hacer tu vida lo más fácil posible. Ahora escúchame, si quieres recordar, si quieres ser el mismo de antes, si quieres ser tu… y quieres vivir, tendrás que hacer un lazo, con un purasangre.

Zero tardo en reaccionar- ¿Si no lo hago moriré?

Cross solo asintió con la cabeza y contesto a la pregunta mental que Zero se estaría cuestionando en esos mismos momentos- No puede ser con Yuki, solo puede ser con Kaname. Lo entenderás mas tarde.

- ¡ Antes muerto que casarme con Kuran!- Zero casi se salió de sus cabales, era demasiada información para el día de hoy, no podían llegar de repente decirle que había vivido una mentira y que tenía que hacer un lazo con Kuran, con ese monstruo, sanguijuela, chupasangre, estúpido, idiota, ególatra y egoísta.

- Zero… si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por lo menos por Ichiru, por Yagari y por mí que hemos estado velando por tu seguridad todo este tiempo, se que no me harás caso, pero antes de tomar una decisión reflexiona, reflexiona y lee esto- Dijo rezando internamente Cross mientras le daba unos papeles. Dicho eso salió de su habitación quedándose el peliplata solo entre las sombras, se masajeo las sienes y se debatió entre leer o no eso que le acababan de entregar, decidiéndose finalmente entre la primera opción.

_Zero quizás reconozcas mi letra, si soy yo Ichiru, ¿Te estás preguntando que es todo esto cierto? Antes que nada tranquilízate no es nada malo, si estás leyendo esto, me alegro, significa que todo ha salido bien, tal y como planee. No te estreses, te conozco y estoy totalmente seguro que ya has soltado más de 2 maldiciones hoy. No tires el esfuerzo que hemos hecho Yagari, Kaien y yo, nosotros somos tu familia, confía en lo que te decimos. Con un poco de suerte Kaname hará lo que se debe de hacer, ambos haréis un lazo, no me estoy intentando reír de ti niisan, soy serio en esto, no te arrepentirás de hacerlo créeme. Ya que yo ya no estoy aquí por favor quiero que sepas quien eres tú y lo que de verdad paso, si no lo haces tanto mi muerte como la de nuestros padres habrá sido totalmente en vano, por favor vive con la identidad que te corresponde, toma las responsabilidades que te pertenecen y haz que tu sufrimiento se vaya por fin. Que sepas que te amo, y que eres el único al que he querido siempre y a cada momento en mi corazón, perdóname por lo que te he hecho pero intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Te quiero Zero-nii._

Zero se llevo la mano a las sus sienes de nuevo y los ojos le empezaron a arder ¿Tanto habían hecho los demás por él, y el encima no se había dado ni cuenta? Estaba tan confundido ¿Debía hacerlo por ellos? Se intento serenar- Joder… Ichiru- Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero se obligo a levantarse hacia pocos minutos que el director se había ido quizás si iba rápido aun podría hablar con él.

- ¡Director!- Dijo Zero mientras gritaba hacia el pasillo que estaba solitario. Corrió un poco mas y al final consiguió ver la esbelta figura de su padre adoptivo- ¡Director!- Volvió a elevar su voz esta vez un poco más suave para llamar la atención de la figura que iba por delante.

- ¿Zero?- Dijo Cross algo confundido mientras se giraba.

- Cross… supongo que lo hare- Dijo algo indeciso el peliplata mientras se acercaba a pasa lento hacia la otra parte del pasillo.

La cara del mayor se contrajo en un gesto entre sorpresa y alegría, ¿Iba su " hijo" a aceptar de verdad su naturaleza?- Descansa entonces Zero, yo iré hablar ahora al dormitorio de la luna.

_**En el dormitorio de la luna**_

Kaname por su parte había vuelto hace unos pocos minutos a ese gran edificio, Aidou le había dicho que Takuma ya se encontraba allí asique fue directamente a su cuarto a hablar con él.

-¿Takuma?- Dijo con voz suave pero obviamente audible para el que se encontraba en el interior.

- Pasa Kaname- Dijo con una sonrisa angelical típica en su rostro después de abrir la puerta- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien ¿Están solucionados ya los problemas de los que te deje al cargo?- Contesto algo cortante e interesado.

- Claro que si, a los compañeros de nuestra clase que hicieron la trastada aquella ya se les ha castigado, y lo de tu hermana está totalmente solucionado, le hemos dado el dormitorio que está justo al lado del tuyo como dijiste.

- Cambia eso Takuma, pon a Yuuki en el dormitorio contiguo al que esta y mantén ese cuarto vacio, es posible que tengamos que utilizarlo para otros fines- Kaname se toco las sienes, ahora tendría que explicarle a su amigo todo el marrón.

- ¿Podría preguntar para que fines, o es demasiado atrevimiento?- Contesto el rubio bastante intrigado.

- Estos días que he estado fuera he descubierto cosas bastante interesantes- Takuma levanto una ceja y el castaño siguió- Es sobre Zero… resulta ser un Valquiria- Los ojos del rubio tomaron un tono divertido y sonrió graciosamente- Ya sabía yo, que ese cazador no era del todo normal- Soltó una carcajada bastante audible y después continuo- Esto va a ser muy divertido ¿Es su sello del cuello no?

- ¿Sabias de esto?- Kaname frunció el ceño - ¿Sospechabas algo y no me lo dijiste?

- N-no eso Kaname, es solo que me parecía extraño que un nivel E tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad, además ese papelito al que llevabas dándole vueltas bastante tiempo, a los dibujos aquellos, no te parecen los dibujos de su sello.

- ¿Como sabes de ese papel?- Kaname se levanto rápidamente en su busca, pues puede que su mejor amigo tuviera algo de razón.

- Entre en tu cuarto cuando no estabas y lo encontré tirado por el suelo- Dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y mantenía su sonrisa.

Kaname se sentó pesadamente en su silla de nuevo, y miro con algo de resentimiento a su amigo, si no hubiera sido el ya hubiera estallado en cólera al saber que alguien había entrado en su cuarto y cogido esa tipo de cosas- Dámelo.

- He hecho una pequeña deducción- Takuma ensancho su sonrisa al ver el gesto frustrado de su amigo- ¿Recuerdas como es el sello de Kiryuu?

- Mejor que nunca, Takuma.

- La cruz significa un ser sagrado, si lo piensas la base del sello es una especie de cruz y alrededor de ella hay unos dibujos como con picos ¿No podrían ser esos los tallos con espinas? Si fuera así quizás lo que quiere decir es que su poder se basa en la tierra igual que Aidou con el hielo y ya por ultimo las espadas se pueden ver muy fácilmente y seria para sellar su poder que ha sido sellado ¿no es así?

- Es posible- Contesto Kaname algo irritado ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes de esos detalles? Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente cortados por el sonido de la puerta, ¿Cross?

Takuma fue a abrir la puerta ante el leve asentimiento de su superior, dejando ver a un medio sonriente director- He hablado con Zero, acepta- Dijo sin darle vueltas ni ponerle peros al asuntos.

- Bien, Takuma reúne a los de la clase nocturna y diles el caso.

- E-está bien Kaname- Dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación, dios mío… le resultaba casi impensable que esos dos fueran a hacer un lazo.

- Kaname-kun… antes de nada ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- El moreno asintió con la cabeza aunque realmente no estaba del todo seguro- De verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte esto- Concluyo Kaien mientras apoyaba levemente su mano en el hombro del vampiro.

- No tienes porque agradecerme nada director, lo hago porque quiero- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño- ¿No vemos aquí en 3 horas?

El rubio solo asintió y tras una sonrisa de confianza se fue.

_**A las 3 horas:**_

Cross después de recoger a Zero de su cuarto se dirigió junto a este ultimo hacia los dormitorios de la luna, estaba claro, ya se sabía que es lo que debía pasar pues el ambiente a pesar de que no había nadie en la planta baja estaba más que tenso.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Volvió a repetir el director pero esta vez hacia Zero.

- No- Respondió el aludido mientras apretaba la mano de Cross que se había empeñado en dársela hacia unos minutos- Pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo, quizás el esfuerzo que habéis puesto, creo que es la hora en la que debo recompensarte por haberme cuidado durante tanto tiempo.

- Zero… sinceramente no quiero que hagas esto por mí, quiero que lo hagas por ti- Cross se detuvo en medio del pasillo pero el peliplata solo sonrió y tironeo de el hacia las escaleras.

- Buenas noches kiryuu-kun, director- Dijo alegremente el rubio que salió a recibirlos- Kaname esta esperándoos en su habitación.

- Gracias Takuma-kun- Respondió el director mientras subía las escaleras acompañado de su hijo adoptivo.

Zero se detuvo un poco dubitativo delante de la puerta de kaname sentía su presencia dentro al igual que la de Yuuki. Pero ya estaba allí y no era momento de dudar, trago saliva y empujo el pomo de la puerta hacia abajo empujando ligeramente hacia adentro.

- ¡Zero!- Escucho su nombre nada mas entran proviniendo de su hermana adoptiva.

- Yuuki ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo intentando tranquilizar a la chica que parecía más que nerviosa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¡No puedes realizar un lazo con mi hermano!- Dijo la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas, no podía perder a la persona que amaba, todo menos eso.

Zero quedo shockeado, si, al parecer había olvidado que su pequeña hermana amaba a ese estúpido chupasangre, esas palabras le dolieron, aun así sonrió un poco, lo cierto era que últimamente ese amor que tenia por su pequeña niña se iba transformando en un amor fraternal y protector más que uno de deseo y pareja- Si tú no quieres que haga esto no lo hare- Sabia que tenía que tener en cuenta a su hermano, a su padre adoptivo y a su querido sensei, pero ahora su hermano estaba muerto y después de el la persona más importante era esa pequeña niña.

- Haz el lazo conmigo… yo también soy purasangre ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! ¡Mi sangre también es fuerte!- Casi grito Yuuki dejando a todo más que sorprendidos, pero aun así el castaño actuó rápido.

- No puedes- Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombre de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo y tu si?- Exigió una respuesta la menor.

- Porque mi sangre tiene parte de la sangre de Shizuka- Dijo el castaño triunfante por quitarle esa esperezada idea a su hermana, si Zero hacia un lazo lo haría con él y si no, no lo haría.

- ¡Pero yo he bebido de tu sangre!- La chica pego un bufido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al mayor- Así que yo también tengo la sangre de Shizuka.

Máname repentinamente palideció al contrario que Zero que una expresión de alegría se formo en su rostro, si tenía que casarse era obvio que prefería mil veces casarse con su querida "hermanita" que con esa bestia inmunda sanguijuela.

- No, no puedes- Respondió rápidamente con el cejo fruncido- Porque no tienes la suficiente cantidad de sangre de Shizuka- Casi se rio sarcásticamente de la estupidez que había dicho, si era verdad, pero dudaba que se necesitara una gran cantidad de sangre de Shizuka para remover el sello.

Yuuki solo miro mal a su hermano, Zero estaba vez casi suspiro fastidiado pues se había ilusionado tontamente y Cross tan solo rio, al parecer Kaname no quería compartir a su "hijo"

- ¿Kiryuu sabrás de qué va esto no?- Siguió a su hermana con la mirada viendo como se ponía al lado del director pegados a la puerta mientras recalcaba la palabra Kiryuu, haría que Zero quisiera que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Si- Tanto como cazador como vampiro, había estudiado a fondo como se realizaban los lazos o matrimonios de vampiros y obviamente lo que esto causaba.

- Entonces… ¿Comenzamos?- Dijo un poco cohibido y algo nervioso, Zero había bebido anteriormente de el, pero ciertamente a parte de una vez que bebió de Ruka no había bebido de nadie más y bueno era obvio decir que jamás había quitado un sello ni sabia como hacerlo, aparte del de Yuuki claro.

- B-bien- Zero se regaño mentalmente por la traición de su boca y tartamudear mientras se acercaba titubeante a Kaname.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor que te tumbes, puede que sientas algo de dolor… realmente no lo sé- Suspiro resignado mientras se empezaba a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa.

- ¡Oh! Vaya el grandísimo Kuran tiene dudas sobre algo- Dijo Zero intentado quitar un poco la tensión- ¿Me la tengo que quitar?

- Supongo que será… mas cómodo- Evito contestar a la burla que le había proferido su futuro esposo- Ven aquí.

Zero trago saliva, nunca se habría imaginado esa situación, camino intentando casi sin conseguirlo parecer firme y se quito la camiseta cuando vio que el castaño se la quito y la dejo en un sillón cercano a la cama, suspiro internamente intentando vanamente calmarse y se sentó en la cama tumbándose unos segundos después.

Kaname por su parte observo como el cazador se tumbaba, buen punto se dijo, Yuuki no tuvo ningún problema cuando su sello fue quitado pero quizás Zero si lo tuviera. Se sentó al lado de Zero y lo miro, no tenia absolutamente nada de acceso en esa posición, realmente no quería subirse encima de el, pero sabía que era la mejor manera, y dicho y hecho se subió encima del cazador sosteniéndose con las manos que se situaban a cada extremo del cuerpo de Zero y con las piernas dejando a las del peliplateado entre ellas, trago saliva y miro a Zero que también lo miraba, tenía que reconocer que incluso Zero como " nivel E" era bastante atractivo, se sorprendió por el sonrojo en las mejillas del cazador pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- Nii-san si no lo haces tú ahora ¡Lo hare yo!- Exclamo Yuuki, si solo se iba a dedicar a mirar a Zero, que le dejara a ella que haría algo más productivo.

- Esta bien Yuuki, tranquilízate- Kaname intento mantener su compostura.

- Nosotros esperaremos fuera- Respondió Cross mientras arrastraba un poco a Yuuki que replicaba sin parar- Dejémosles un poco de tranquilidad al fin y al cabo, es algo que no se debe hacer de manera brusca ni precipitada.

Kaname sintió como la puerta se cerraba de espaldas a él y enfoco su mirada en el cuello pálido del cazador.

- Intentare ser cuidadoso- Quiso aclarar antes de hacer ninguna acción.

- No soy una niña Kuran- El susodicho solo sonrió de lado observando un leve atisbo de miedo en los ojos amatistas.

Kaname no pregunto más y bajo su rostro aspirando el aroma de Zero, se maldijo internamente Zero olía demasiado bien para ser un simple nivel E ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta?, se resigno y mirando por última vez el rostro de su futuro compañero saco la lengua lamiendo lentamente la zona de la yugular. El cazador dio un respingo y aferro fuertemente las sabanas con sus manos, el purasangre lo noto pero no se detuvo siguió con su tarea, en un principio no pensó en dar ningún beso, pero pensó en el, cuando Zero le mordió le gusto demasiado la manera en la que él lo preparo, y de echo incluso llego a pensar que algún beso salpicado no estaría mal asique lo hizo, se fijo en la manera en la que reacciono el cazador, pues era obvio que si mostraba desagrado eliminaría esa acción inmediatamente, sin embrago que el platinado subiera el ritmo de su respiración le dio la indicación de que había hecho bien y debía morder pronto, rozo con su colmillo la zona para realizar el mordisco pero los músculos del cuello de Zero se tensaron estrepitosamente.

- ¿Que te sucede?- Kaname levanto la cabeza y le miro fijamente, todo estaba yendo bien hasta ese momento.

- Tan solo muérdeme- La frase sonó cortante en la boca de Zero.

- No puedo acceder bien si tensas de esa manera- El castaño entrecerró los ojos mientras le miraba acusadoramente y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta- Tienes miedo- Acompaño la frase con un suspiro como había podido ser tan tonto, Zero nunca había sido mordido excepto por Shizuka cuando le puso el sello, que tuvo que ser más que doloroso.

- Toma bebe- Kaname le ofreció su cuello- Da igual quien empiece, yo te morderé cuando estés concentrado en mi sangre y así supongo que estarás mas distraído.

Zero solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él, le sería mucho mas cómodo colocar sus manos detrás del cuello del purasangre pero le daba vergüenza aferrarse así a él y mas con el torso desnudo. Kaname al ver la acción de Zero se apego mas a él dándole un total acceso y colocando también su boca cerca del cuello del otro, en cuanto los labios del cazador se posaron sobre su cuello dejando un cálido aliento su piel se erizo y sintió una tremendas ganas de morder al indefenso cuello que se encontraba a escasos milímetros de sus colmillos pero se contuvo, lo siguiente fue un escalofrió cuando la lengua en su cuello se paseo por su yugular, insistentemente pego su cuello a la boca del menor haciendo que los dientes impactaran contra su cuello, Zero pareció entender el deseo del castaño y finalmente le mordió entrando en escasos segundos en éxtasis. Kaname por su parte sabia que tenía que esperar un poquito más para estar seguro de que Zero estuviera distraido pero de verdad no pudo evitarlo, dentro de su propio placer tan solo un poco menor que el del cazador pego sus labios en el tatuaje y comenzó a lamerlo sin ninguna contemplación, el cazador en respuesta apego mas su pecho con el mayor haciendo que las dos pieles suaves se juntaran y que una leve corriente eléctrica se esparciera por el cuerpo del castaño, fue entonces cuando sin resistirse más incrusto sus colmillos en el cuello del menor sintiendo rápidamente como un liquido caliente se esparcía por su boca, si creía que ya había estado perdido cuando Zero le mordió ahora estaba en un pozo oscuro sin salida, la sangre del cazador se podía definir con tan solo una palabra "adictiva" aunque podía saber certeramente con solo una gota que tenía una perfecta esencia escondida. Sin embargo no duro mucho su estupor pues noto unos fuertes temblores y como los brazos de Zero se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda, se dio cuenta tarde de que el cazador había dejado de beber de él y se retorcía dolorosamente.

- Eh…Eh Zero, Zero- Llamo con la voz en un susurro notoriamente asustada, más no obtuvo respuesta por parte del otro que apretaba su mandíbula y sus ojos fuertemente. Kaname pensó en levantarse pero el fuerte agarre que tenia Zero sobre él le tentaba a no hacerlo quizás el cazador quisiese que estuviera con él, pero debería llamar a Kaien.

- Zero ¿Me escuchas? Tengo que llamar a Kaien, ahora mismo vuelvo ¿Vale? No te preocupes- Mas antes de separarse de el, el menor callo inerte a la cama separándose abruptamente del cuerpo del mayor dejándolo asustado. El mayor reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y tras pegar un salto de la cama grito al director que entrara mientras abría la puerta pegando un portazo hacia adentro.

- Yo… no se qué ha pasado de repen- Kaname fue cortado por el director mientras se sorprendía de su propio nerviosismo.

- No te preocupes Kaname-kun- Rio bajo- Es normal que pase algo así ¿ No esperarías que el cambio se hiciera en unos segundo no?- Al no escuchar una respuesta por parte del castaño continuo- El sello era muy poderoso y ha estado reteniendo mucho poder y muchos recuerdos emotivos durante bastante tiempo, dale su tiempo, no puede recuperar todo eso en tan solo unos minutos, supongo que dentro de unas 3 horas debería de estar bien- Se acerco con parsimonia a la cama para acariciar levemente la cara de su hijo adoptivo- Yo me encargare de esto, tu… es mejor que vayas al baño y te laves un poco antes de salir- Dijo mientras señalaba el cuello y la boca manchadas de Zero tanto de su sangre como la del castaño. Kaname solo asintió anonadado y se dirigió hacia al baño, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la cantidad de sangre que bañaba su cuerpo ¿En que había estado pensando que ni se había dado cuenta? Resignado cogió una toalla y la empapo en agua limpiando todo su torso manchado de su propia sangre, su sangre no le interesaba mientras que " esta" musito mientras rozaba sus labios y su barbilla le interesaba demasiado y no iba a desperdiciarla asique con habilidad relamió sus labios y logro " beber" la poca sangre que se escurría de su barbilla gracias a sus dedos, sonrió y se arreglo un poco su pelo desordenado, con una camisa ya volvería a estar presentable otra vez, así que salió del baño encontrándose con la habitación vacía, se puso con la camisa, cogió una chaqueta y tras echarle un último vistazo al peliplata salió de la habitación.

- Nii-san…- Yuuki miro a los ojos a su hermano.

- ¿Debemos hablar cierto?- Kaname ya sabía de sobra eso, todo había sido demasiado precipitado y ni siquiera había hablado con Yuuki de su compromiso- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Sonrió mientras cogía a su hermana del brazo, ya que le había dado un disgusto a su hermana intentaría portarse lo mejor posible con ella.

- Vayamos a la cafetería que me gusta- Dijo un poco seria su hermana aunque sin rechazar el brazo de su hermano.

- ¡Aidou, Takuma! Dejen descaras a Zero pero no le dejen salir de la habitación antes de que yo vuelva, si pasa cualquier cosa me avisan, estaré en la cafetería coffe's ya sabéis cual es el teléfono- Dicho esto en unos leves segundos los dos hermanos estaban fuera de la academia, tardando solo unos 5 minutos en llegar a la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que está bien que dejemos a Zero solo?- Yuuki sonó preocupada mientras agradecía con un gesto de cabeza que su hermano le hubiera sujetado la puerta para pasar a la cafetería.

- El lo que necesita ahora es descansar, quizás que estemos allí solo lo moleste.

- Puede que tengas razón- Yuuki suspiro- Si lo de siempre- Respondió con esa frase a una camarera que le hacía varias señas con la mano.

- ¿Esto no te ha sentado bien verdad?- Kaname trago saliva, y por primera vez después de su decisión se sintió mal por su hermana, la verdad es que no había pensado para nada en sus sentimientos.

- Mientras Zero y tu estéis bien… supongo que yo estaré bien- Yuuki recibió con ansia su batido de chocolate que se bebió con ansia pero en silencio al igual que su hermano.

-¿Crees que es hora de volver?- Dijo la castaña al ver que su hermano miraba el reloj repetidamente.

- No es necesario Yuuki, aun queda un rato para que Zero despierte- Contesto cortésmente, y era cierto había, pasado 55 minutos desde que se fueron de la academia.

- Tienes razón- La pequeña sonrió aunque su sonrisa se fue cuando vio correr a la camarera de antes con el teléfono en la mano.

- Kaname-san, el teléfono es para usted- el aludido reacciono casi como un rayo ante la camarera a la que casi le arrebata el teléfono.

-¿Aidou? ¿Qué ocurre?- Sonó agitado Kaname ante la voz casi desesperada del rubio.

- No… n-no lo sé bien, solo que de repente e-él no estaba en su habitación y ahora hay un gran olor a sangre que proviene de la torre oeste.

- ¿A sangre? ¡¿Explícate bien Aidou?- Kaname se salió de sus cabales, no solía hacerlo, pero esa no era una situación precisamente sencilla.

- Es-es la sangre de Kiryuu-kun…y esta derramada- El rubio pareció temeroso de la posible reacción del mayor.

- ¿Y qué haces que no estás allí?

- No, nos podemos acercar, no estamos acostumbrados a oler ese tipo de sangre, Kaname-sama es muy poderosa no podremos controlarnos.

- ¡¿Y Cross? ¿Dónde está?- Kaname cogió su chaqueta mientras le hacia una seña a su hermana para que se moviera rápido.

- Antes estaba aquí pero cuando vosotros os fuiste, el se fue para no molestar- La voz de Aidou sonó llorosa, le había rogado a Takuma que fuera él quien llamara pero ya se estaba encargando de controlar a la clase nocturna.

- ¡Llámalo yo estoy ya en camino!- Kaname colgó casi con desprecio el teléfono de la cafetería, mientras intentaba correr lo máximo posible sin parecer un ser sobrenatural.

Llegaron a la academia en pocos minutos pero a unos pocos metros de la puerta los dos hermanos se detuvieron.

- Nii-san- Los ojos de la castaña estaban cubiertos de miedo.

Kaname solo asintió mientras la cogía de la mano y se adentraban adentro, si él también se había percatado de la intensidad de esa sangre y de la cantidad que debía estar ya esparcida, pero Zero estaría bien por algo era lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que os haya gustado!

Dejen Reviews!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de: Lunita, Nekofan-girl, Stay kazami gehabich, Hohenheim x3, ie, princesa, Silver Moon and Gold Sun, bloody child, YASNyoko1, dark venus, mari-chanCullen, Kira Kuran, Izumiwi, Hohenheim x3, Rubinegro, Mixuyam, valcalle, mayu 17, DarySnape, yocelin, AtsukoBlood, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Mesic, AivlisZodiac, Sasuko-Uchiha, TearsOfWinter, momo.

Sin vosotros este fanfic no estaría vivo. MUCHAS GRACIAS!(L)


	6. Estando por ti

¡Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto! .

Pero entre la universidad y las prácticas estoy todo el rato haciendo cosas.

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis mucho!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 6**

- Nii-san- Los ojos de la castaña estaban cubiertos de miedo.

Kaname solo asintió mientras la cogía de la mano y se adentraban, si, él también se había percatado de la intensidad de esa sangre y de la cantidad que debía estar ya esparcida, pero Zero estaría bien por algo era lo que era.

Tanto el cómo su hermana corrieron a gran velocidad hasta la torre que les había indicado Aidou, el olor no había pasado desapercibido pues todos los nobles se encontraban allí, todos menos Seiren.

- ¿Donde está Seiren?- Pregunto el castaño, sin preguntar porque todos se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la puerta de la torre, era más que obvio.

- Está intentando controlar al resto de la clase nocturna- Contesto Takuma mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, había estado intentando respirar lo esencial para que ese olor no le llegara hasta que tuvo que hablar.

- Yuuki, ve con Seiren a ayudarla- Los colmillos comenzaron a palpitar sin crecer aun- Date prisa- Tras fulminar con la mirada a su hermana para que mantuviera en su boquita la replica que estaba por decir miro a Aidou- Cross ¿Le habéis avisado?

- Si llego hace como unos 3 minutos- Contesto como pudo Aidou mientras se tapaba la boca fuertemente tras pronunciar a esas palabras, no quería que su superior viera como se encontraban de extendidos sus colmillos.

Kaname no se entretuvo mas y tras escuchar a Takuma decir- Creo que esta… donde murió Ichiru- Salió corriendo en la dirección hacia la sala donde Zero había estado encerrado, paso por los primeros pasillos notando como sus colmillos crecían sin control alguno y supo que seguro que sus ojos estaban de un brillante carmesí, aun así no se detuvo y bajo de un solo salto unas escaleras, esa sangre olía demasiado bien, haría cualquier cosa por probarla, necesitaba llegar hasta ella. Se detuvo de golpe y trago por su garganta seca estaba perdiendo el control, jamás le había pasado algo así pero tampoco había olido una sangre que le atrajera tanto, apoyo la mano en la pared pero un grito ahogado le saco de sus cavilaciones miro al frente y vio a Yagari parado frente a la puerta abierta donde el olor le decía que se encontraba Zero, Cross debía estar con él, fue entonces cuando otro lamento hizo eco en esas paredes de piedra , no le dio tiempo a correr cuando sus ojos captaron el movimiento de la escopeta de Yagari que disparaba hacia la sala, instantes después el sonido de un cuerpo caer en algo liquido llego a sus oídos, sus ojos se volvieron más rojos que antes, si es que eso era posible y su rostro angustiado y asustado paso a uno de cólera, ¿Le acababa de hacer daño a Zero? Porque si era así juraba que mataría con sus propias manos a ese ser.

- Tranquilízate sanguijuela, solo era un tranquilizante- El moreno miro a Kaname como si se tratara de una sucia rata mientras recargaba su arma

Kaname iba a decir algo cuando la voz del director resonó por el lugar- No sé si eso era o no necesario- Trago saliva- Tampoco se si… hicimos bien en ocultarle todo esto- Las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos miel del ex-cazador.

- Kaien, nadie pensó que las cosas saldrían así, Zero estará bien las heridas se curaran- Yagari intento quitar el cuerpo de Zero de las manos del director que tan solo le fulmino con la mirada y le acomodo mas la chaqueta que le cubría dejando solo al descubierto parte de sus piernas, un brazo que colgaba y su ahora larga melena que caía hacia abajo.

- ¡Me importa bien poco que esas heridas sanen, si cuando vuelva a despertar va a estar tan inestable psicológicamente que se las vuelva a hacer!- La voz de Kaien resonó por todo el lugar.

Kaname estaba totalmente atónito además de sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar iba a preguntar cuando volvió a ser interrumpido- Encárgate de este desastre, por favor- La voz del director se volvió suave y le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada- Después te lo explicare. El Kuran tan solo asintió y se adentro poniendo a prueba su fuerza de voluntad en esa sala que estaba a escasos metros del. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el estado de la habitación no había destrozos, pero aparte del gran charco de sangre que había en el suelo que desprendía un olor tan agradable para él, había multitud de manchas de sangre en las paredes que se escurrían entre las grietas de esas piedras, Kaname se agacho y toco una pequeña mancha de sangre con su dedo que había a sus pies seguramente había caído del brazo del cazador pues su olfato le había avisado segundos antes de que hilos de sangre caían tanto del brazo como de las hebras platinadas sin contar que su mano se encontraba totalmente embarrada, palpo la sangre de su dedo " densa" era tan densa como la de los propios Kuran, intento evitar el ansia que le carcomía por consumir ese liquido que abundaba pero su consciente mando quemar toda la habitación antes de caer en esa tentación. Cuando salió de la torre aun ensimismado en si mismo pudo ver como todos los nobles estaban arrodillados.

- Y-Yo Lo siento mucho Kaname-sama- Fue Aidou el primero en hablar- No me di cuenta, es mi culpa que Kiryuu-sama este así, solo…solo sentí su presencia cuando la sangre se derramo.

- Aidou, igualmente si no hubiese querido, no hubieras podido hacerlo, no te preocupes y vete a tomarte unas pastillas tus ojos siguen rojos- Fue así de seca la respuesta antes de andar apresuradamente junto a los nobles a la residencia de la luna. Mientras Kain se encargaba de ir quemando cada resto de sangre que había en el suelo de camino al dormitorio y dentro del dormitorio.

Una vez llegaron Kaname se separo de su sequito y se dirigió a su habitación donde sabia que se encontraban los 3 cazadores, abrió la puerta y no se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró tan solo a Yagari sentado en su escritorio y con los pies sobre la mesa.

- Siéntase como en su casa- Dijo el vampiro con cierto retintín ante la descortesía del mayor.

- No sufras por ello, Kuran- Ante la respuesta Kaname no dijo nada mas, no se había permitido tampoco poner mala cara, quizás a partir de ahora se tuviera que llevar mejor con ese molesto cazador, sería más fácil si tuviera el carácter del director- ¿ Donde está Cross-san?

Yagari tan solo señalo la puerta del baño- Le está limpiando y curando, ¿Pretendías dejarlo como estaba y que tu y los de tu calaña se lo comieran o qué?- Se pudo notar el desagrado en su voz aunque también se noto que no hablaba del todo él en serio.

Kaname se sentó en un diván carmín que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación y suspiro débilmente para que su "grato" acompañante no le escuchase- No quiero pelear.

- ¿Alguien te está diciendo que yo quiera?

- Son tus comentarios quienes me lo están diciendo- Afilo su mirada hacia el contrario.

Yagari solo soltó una carcajada bastante audible y le miro severamente- Tan solo ten cuidado con lo que haces _vampirito_- Soltó con sorna la última palabra, mientras se levantaba.

Kaname solo levanto una ceja y se sorprendió cuando justo al salir Yagari de su cuarto apareció Kaien ¿Esa era la famosa coordinación de los cazadores? Rio internamente y corrió al lado del director para ofrecer su ayuda y cargar a Zero, aunque finalmente se tuvo que conformar con acompañarlo hasta su cama donde deposito al inconsciente.

- Hablemos fuera- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio esperando que el castaño le siguiera, cosa que no tardo en hacer.

- Supongo que te imaginaras lo que ha pasado ¿Verdad?

Kaname solo asintió.

- Algunos de tu sequito vinieron a alertarnos del olor a sangre y nos guiaron a la torre- Espero una señal de Kaname que le incitara a continuar- Cuando llegamos nos sorprendimos de ver a Zero consciente, era demasiado pronto y estaba temblando en un esquina, Yagari se quedo en la puerta y yo entre sin dudar al ver varias paredes con sangre, viendo al final una gran herida en el cuello… Supongo que no lo sabrás pero Zero desde chico cuando no se encontraba "muy bien" tendía a hacerse heridas en su tatuaje- Kaname asintió, recordaba perfectamente que cuando Yuuki era aun pequeña le pregunto sobre que debía hacer cuando el cazador hacia eso- Intente razonar con él, Kaname, de verdad que lo intente pero parecía que no me escuchaba, ni siquiera me miraba, cuando de repente se levanto y empezó a darse golpes con la pared, mientas llamaba por enésima vez a su hermano, tire de él con toda mi fuerza para evitarlo pero como ya sabrás no era suficiente, Yagari aun no había intervenido y no habría dudado en hacerlo si no fuera porque logre agarrar a Zero, pero volvió a llevarse la mano al cuello, si… Yagari no le hubiera detenido se habría herido en la carótida- Kaien trago saliva- El ahora es tu esposo entiende que si hicimos lo que hicimos fue porque era necesario.

Kaname asintió débilmente. La carótida, un lugar donde los vampiros no debían morder pues aparte de las probabilidades enormes de que la víctima se desangrara, en la arteria la sangre iba a mucha más presión que en la yugular dificultando la bebida de esta hasta puntos altísimos.

- Yo… Kaname, necesito estar solo… cuida de él mientras no estoy- El director no dejo al castaño que dijera nada más y casi salió corriendo del lugar.

Kaname sabía que el director se sentía mucho más que culpable, hubiera querido haberle dicho aunque fuera unas dos o tres palabras consoladoras pero ni siquiera le había dado tiempo, suspiro y volvió a entrar en la habitación, quería ver a Zero, deseaba verlo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama justo a su lado y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, no era correcto catalogar a la gente por su aspecto, pero de verdad tenía que decir que se sentía maravillado, podía decir claramente que ese Zero era el Zero que había visto cuando viajo en el tiempo, su piel seguía igual de clara que antes, no se sintió tímido y le toco la mejilla, se sintió nostálgico al recordar al pequeño niño que había cuidado durante un día y medio. Bajo a los labios tan apetecibles, ojala que cuando se despertara el cazador no los utilizara para insultarle tal y como solía hacer habitualmente, bajo al cuello y vio unas venda, podía aun sentir el olor de su sangre levemente, bajo un poquito la sabana y el albornoz de baño que le había puesto Kaien y admiro su pecho delineando los bordes de una vendas que también estaban colocadas ahí, se sentía tranquilo tocándolo, se debería seguramente al lazo que habían creado hace unas horas, olía bien y realiméntele atraía. Se separo del cuerpo de Valquiria un poco contrariado, nunca antes había tenido esos sentimientos por alguien, si recordaba haber admirado a Yuuki cuando dormía cuando apenas eran unos niños. Se dirigió hacia la estantería enrome que se encontraba a la derecha de su habitación y cogió la cajita que hacía unos días había cogido, abriéndola cuidadosamente encontrándose de nuevo cara a cara con la figurita de la reina.

- Quizás… ya no tengas que tomar el papel de Yuuki- Dijo acompañado de un leve suspiro, de un día para otro sus planes habían cambiado tanto que podía decir claro que sin demostrarlo externamente que estaba algo confundido, quería salir a tomar el aire pero tal y como había prometido y le dictaba su propio interior no dejaría a su nuevo compañero solo, asique con un paso normal se acerco a al ventanal abriéndolo poniéndolo de tal manera que le diera el menor aire frio al que yacía en la cama. Se sintió en gran medida aliviado al sentir el aire fresco del atardecer rozarle la cara, aunque era verdad que no hacía ni más de una hora que había estado en la calle, había estado tan preocupado que no había podido ni respirar el aire fresco bien, claro todo por culpa del lazo, si no el Kaname Kuran solo estaría preocupado por su pequeña y linda hermanita.

Pasó como una media hora cuando el peligro comenzó a removerse en las sabanas, Kaname se acerco rápidamente, con miedo de la reacción que tuviera el menor.

- ¿Zero?- Susurro en un tono suave, pues sabía que el cazador no estaría acostumbrado a su nueva agudeza auditiva.

Zero por su parte abrió levemente sus ojos, le dolían un poco y un ruido parecido al de una radio sin señal le inundaba la cabeza- Cuantas veces te he dicho, Kuran, que no tienes derecho a llamarme así- Pronuncio con desgana mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Kaname no supe si sentirse aliviado porque el peliplata estaba más cuerdo que antes o sentirse mal porque parecía que aunque tuvieran un lazo nada entre ellos había cambiado- Veo que estas mejor que antes.

Zero solo trago saliva, lo que menos hubiera querido en este mundo hubiera sido que esa persona le viera en ese estado- Kuran, lárgate ¿Quieres? No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

- Vaya… ¿No eras tú el que odiaba su propia naturaleza? ¿Estas ahora utilizando que eres un igual a mí para echarme de mi propio cuarto?- El castaño no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera ¿Es que acaso era él el único de los dos que se sentía algo diferente después de realizar la unión?

Zero abrió los ojos como platos ¿Estaba tan metido dentro de sus pensamientos y su mal humor que había olvidado completamente fijarse en donde se encontraba?- Entonces, me iré a mi cuarto, siento haberte causado molestias.

- He establecido un cuarto al lado del mío, será el tuyo, supongo que comprenderás tu paso obligatorio a la clase nocturna- Kaname se relajo al oír el tono bajo del menor mientras evitaba mirarle a los ojos, sabía que si los miraba fijamente una vez no podría evitar quedarse viéndolos un rato, y bastante se había humillado ya a si mismo preocupándose por alguien que al parecer no se iba a preocupar por él.

Zero solo guardo silencio y espero que el castaño le indicara por donde tenía que ir para llegar a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nii-san- Se acerco Yuuki a la mesa de la cocina de la residencia nocturna donde se encontraba su hermano junto con los nobles.

- Dime Yuuki- Le contesto mientras le dedicaba una de sus poco habituales sonrisas.

- ¿No estás preocupado por Zero?- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero con sus labios y se sentaba sobre la mesa de cristal donde solían comer.

- Deja de repetírmelo cada día Yuuki, he intentado hablar con él durante estos 4 días y a parte de no contestarme no me ha dejado abrir la puerta de su habitación, no puedo hacer mas- Contesto sin perder su usual postura seria desde la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de donde Yuuki se había sentado.

- Yuuki-sama ¿Cómo te van las clases? ¿Te estas adaptando bien a nuestro horario?- Intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación Takuma que sabía que sacar un tema del Valquiria en esos momentos solo generaría tensión innecesaria.

- Si, aunque sigo pensando que es mejor dormir por las noches e ir a clases por la mañana- Dijo en un medio suspiro ocultando que la mitad de los días apenas dormía por culpa del cambio horario.

- Quizás Yuuki… tú puedas hacer algo- Interrumpió el sangre pura volviendo con el anterior tema- Tú eras más cercana a él.

- ¡Sí! Lo intentare entonces- Dijo la niña mientras se bajaba de un salto de la mesa y subía corriendo las escaleras.

Se acomodo un poco el pelo antes de tocar a la puerta- ¿Zero? ¿Estas?- Al no recibir respuesta volvió a insistir- Se que estas ahí, soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar?- Yuuki espero unos segundos y cuando estaba dispuesta a volver a decir algo escucho su voz.

- La puerta está abierta, entra… si quieres- Yuuki no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta con ansia y cerrarla tras de sí. La habitación del valquiria era bastante parecida a la de su hermano, aunque más pequeña, una cama doble en el centro, un escritorio y un somier a la derecha cerca de la puerta que debía pertenecer al baño, un gran ventanal y a la izquierda una gran estantería. Zero se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente por el gran ventanal.

- ¿No estás incomodo en el suelo?- Dijo con voz casual Yuuki mientras se acercaba a él.

- Estoy bien, el jardín se ve bien desde aquí- Contesto con voz monótona el mayor.

- Umm, entonces me sentare contigo a ver el jardín- Contesto con una ancha sonrisa mientras tocaba un mechón de pelo platinado- ¿Me vas a dejar algún día que te haga algún peinado chulo?- La castaña aprovecho el momento distraído del chico para admirar su fantástica belleza.

- Yuuki, que tenga el pelo largo no significa que sea un chica- Contesto mientras ponía su mano encima de la suya y la apartaba de el- Aunque bueno quizás algún día- Dijo mientras sujetaba aun la mano de la chica.

- No estés triste- Hablo la chica mientras apartaba su mano de la del mayor y la llevaba a su cara- Si tu estas tristes yo también lo estaré- Pego mas su mano a la mejilla del chico mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

- Yo… no estoy triste- Mintió el chico- Tan solo, no sé cómo reaccionar.

- No sé si debería creerte- Rio casi en alto y con algo de tristeza la chica, ante la fidelidad de su casi hermano, ella la había hecho tanto daño y sin embargo el seguía ahí firme, tragándose todo e intentando que ella no sufriera.

- ¡Ah!- Dijo la chica mientras recordaba lo que había traído- Recuerdas hace unos años cuando…

_**Flash Back**_

- Venga Zero, porfi porfi porfi- Decía una castaña tirando de la chaqueta de un chico con el pelo plateado.

- No, ya te he dicho que no es una buena idea- Contesto el chico mientras intentaba apartar la mano de la menor de su chaqueta- No esperaba que fueses igual de tonta que las niñas de tu clase.

La chica hizo un puchero y agarro la otra manga de la chaqueta del mayor con la otra mano- Solo quiero probar, nunca lo he probado ¿Prefieres que me emborrache por ahí una noche, sola, triste y solitaria porque no sepa como beber?-

- Mas te vale que no hagas eso, señorita- Zero decidió pararse el peso de la chica estaba comenzando a estorbarle para caminar.

- Pues venga, vamooos- Saco una pequeña botella de su mochila- Me la ha dado Miriam, la chica rubia de la clase, dice que está muy dulce y muy rica.

- Yuuki, no, eres muy pequeña para andar bebiendo esas cosas.

- ¡Tengo 16 años casi 17! Seguro que tu a mi edad ya lo habías probado- La chica refunfuño convencida.

El chico solo suspiro, al parecer a la chica le costaba creerse que el no había bebido alcohol antes- No.

- Pues muy bien me iré yo sola… esta noche, si- Yuuki rio complacida al ver que había llamado la atención de su compañero- Me pondré ropa sexy y seguro que algún chico me invita a algo.

- Esta bien tu ganas ¿A qué hora nos vemos?- Dijo el chico sabiendo que eso no iba a terminar bien.

- ¡A las 10 en mi cuarto!- Dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo y riéndose.

_A las 10:30_

- Ves como te dije que iba a estar bueno- Dijo la castaña mientras se revolcaba en la moqueta de su cuarto.

- Jajajajaja, si y yo que pensaba que esto azul iba a ser toxico- Le siguió el mayor revolcándose como un rollito de primavera igual que la chica.

- ¿Sabes Zero? Cuando estas feliz eres mucho más guapo- Dijo entre suspiros la chica mientras cambiaba su dirección al rodar y se ponía casi encima del chico.

- Yo a ti te veo guapa estés como estés- Contesto el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara debida al alcohol.

La chica se sonrojo inevitablemente mientras acercaba su cara a la del chico, no sabía porque pero de repente encontraba su casi hermano realmente atractivo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Zero sonrió inconscientemente recordando en que termino todo aquello.

- Fue muy vergonzoso que justo en ese momento entrara Kaien y nos pillara- Rio la chica, más bien por la sonrisa que le había conseguido sacar al peliplata que por el recuerdo de aquel día.

- Si, aun recuerdo la cara del director cuando vio la botella aquella y todo desparramado por el suelo- El chico mantuvo la sonrisa en la cara.

- Mira- Dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba una botella a Zero- No es la misma que aquella vez pero Aidou me ha dicho en el mundo de los vampiros esta marca es muy famosa y buena.

- Sigo sin saber si esto es una buena idea Yuuki- Dijo el chico mientras leía la etiqueta de la botella.

- Venga anímate ¡parece mentira que tengas 20 años!- Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero como aquella vez.

- Esta bien, está bien, pero solo un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avance del siguiente capítulo:

- No deberías haber bebido tanto- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras le mantenía la cabeza con su mano derecha.

- No te metas en lo que hago o dejo de hacer Kuran- Contesto de mala manera a su actual marido.

Kaname no dijo nada solo acomodo mas el cuerpo del peliplata en el suyo, torció un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha hasta que hizo contacto con la de Zero que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro.

- Se que no estás bien, si necesitas llorar hazlo- No se permitió decir nada más para apoyar a Zero, pues sabía de sobra que le iba a mandar a la porra.

- Jamás llorare delante de ti, eso tenlo claro.

El castaño se quedo en silencio, no sabía casi nada acerca de los lazos, pero había estudiado en una asignatura que las parejas eran capaces de transmitirse sentimientos de unas a otras, y por intentarlo ni iba a perder nada.

Paso una mano por su cintura y la otra por sus hombros estrechando al peliplata en un abrazo juntando sus pechos intentando transmitir un sentimiento de consuelo y confianza. El menor apenas tardo en corresponder torpemente a su abrazo pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del otro uniéndolos en su espalda. Fueron varios segundos después cuando Kaname noto el agua salada correr por su pijama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Intentare actualizar en semana santa.

Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews!


	7. Mi reina por ti

¡Siento mucho mucho la espera! .

Pero aquí esta ya el siguiente capi, no me regañéis mucho T^T

¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Venga anímate ¡parece mentira que tengas 20 años!- Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero como aquella vez.

- Esta bien, está bien, pero solo un poco.

La castaña pego un brinco de felicidad mientras se sacaba dos vasos de la ropa por arte de magia. Zero la miro con interrogación, pero solo atino a darle una sonrisa ladina que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

- ¡Venga! ¡Toma, toma!- Dijo mientras volcaba el liquido azulino en el vaso que correspondería a Zero.

- Nunca he visto una bebida con ese aspecto- Zero lo miro con algo de asco, eso era más espeso que un liquido normal- ¿Estás segura de que se puede beber?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿A caso dudas de mi palabra?- Dijo la niña fingiendo seriedad, el peliplata solo suspiro en respuesta- No te preocupes si Aidou bebe nosotros podemos, según cuentan tienen muy poca resistencia al alcohol así que a nosotros no nos pasara nada.

- Si tú lo dices- Contesto mientras miraba el vaso que estaba en su mano, mirando el líquido mientras lo movía lentamente.

- Uno, dos y tres- Dijo Yuuki justo antes de meterse todo el liquido del vaso en la boca- Ñamm, está muy dulce- Sin embargo la chica miro sorprendida a Zero- ¿ No eres capaz de bebértelo de una vez?- Dijo mientras se reía audiblemente- Gallina.

Ante la provocación y como era de esperar Zero se trago todo el vaso intentando no pensar demasiado en el sabor de ese asqueroso liquido, a el no le parecía nada dulce de hecho podría jurar que era más fuerte que la ginebra que tomaba Yagari en sus ratos libres.

- ¿De verdad esto te parece dulce?- Hablo Zero mientras se apoyaba mejor en el borde de la cama, podía empezar a sentir como el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza ¡Pero si ni siquiera hacia un minutos que se lo había tomado! Y Yuuki se encontraba tan campante.

- Si ¿A ti no?- Rio con burla mientras se echaba otro vaso y esta vez se bebía más de la mitad.

- Creo que está un poco fuerte- Se relamió un poco.

- Venga Zero, tienes el pelo largo y ahora puedes tener hijos ¡No seas mas mujer!- Dijo la castaña riéndose casi como una loca y terminándose el vaso.

Zero resoplo indignado, si tenía razón el mismo lo había estado pensado antes, tener el un hombre, de sexo masculino… un niño… un bebe. No le dio tiempo a seguir con sus pensamientos pues Yuuki había estrellado en sus labios el mismo vaso de antes solo que ahora volvía a estar lleno- Venga se un hombre- Le pico mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-No crees que eres tú la que se está volviendo hombre- Resoplo en mayor mientras cogía el vasito y lo dejaba a su lado, en el suelo.

- No lo creo, creo que es al contrario, venga ya Zero, presumes de ser listo, de ser guapo, de ser… de ser un montón de cosas- La chica empezó casi a reírse como loca ante la mirada atónita del chico- ¡Pero no eres capaz de tomarte un triste vasito!- La chica volvió a estallar en risa mientras se tiraba al suelo y voleaba sus zapatos al otro extremo de la estancia.

Zero tan solo sonrió un poco al ver ya el estado de la chica, claro que se había tomado el doble que el… bueno el no estaba totalmente seguro de si podría levantarse y quedarse en pie, por eso NO tomaría mas.

- Bueno ya que no te veo dispuesto a seguir, entonces no te importara que le diga a todos los de la clase nocturna que tienes menos aguante que Aidou- Dijo afirmando más que preguntando, intentando fingir seriedad mientras se levantaba torpemente.

- Se que no te atreverías- Dijo mirándola el chico con una cara de advertencia.

- Que poquito me conoces- Contesto la chica mientras se acercaba con cara picara a la del chico- Bueno entonces iré y te demostrare lo atrevida que soy- La chica se levanto casi a la velocidad de la luz y abrió el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Yuuki! ¡Esta bien!-La chica lo miro interesada- ¡He dicho que está bien, así que ven aquí!... y quédate sentadita.

- ¡Jajajajajaja sabía que cederíais!- Chillo Yuuki mientras corría a su lado y se abalanza daba sobre él.

- Bueno, aquí tienes- Dijo mientras le entregaba otro vasito más cargado que el anterior- Y te lo tienes que beber de golpe ¿eh?- Dijo ante la cara dubitativa del peliplata.

El aludido no quiso decir nada, y sin respirar como un niño de 4 años al que no le gusta su comida se lo tomo de un trago… bastante largo a su gusto. No sintió nada nuevo a continuación, pero sabía que los efectos no tardarían mucho rato en llegar.

Y sin equivocarse… a los 10 minutos ninguno de los dos se encontraba muy cuerdo.

- ¡Mira Zero mira, pero mira!

- ¡Estoy mirando! ¡Espera…! ¿Donde? No veo nada.

- Si mira a ese jardinero- Decía la chica mientras estampaba ruidosamente su dedo contra el cristal.

- Yo no veo al jardinero… ¡Veo a una flor, mírala tan rosa tan bonita!

- ¿! No ves al jardinero! ¿! De verdad!- Yuuki puso cara de susto-… No… ves… al jardinero…

Zero se pego al cristal mientras miraba ese "campo de flores rositas"- No… no lo veo.

- ¡Tenemos un problema! Eso... eso es que necesitas otra coma- Yuuki cargo otro vasito- Que diga otra copa ¡Toma, toma!

- Ah… ¡Si, eso es lo que necesito!- Zero se llamo estúpido mientras pensaba como no se le había ocurrido esa idea antes de su amiga, y sin pensarlo más se atino otra.

- ¿Lo ves ahora, lo ves?- Dijo emocionada la chica.

- Espera… espera que me tengo que concentrar- Se pego al cristal y miro ese "campo de flores rositas"- Bueno… yo ahora a la flor rosita la veo bailar ¡Ah! ¿El jardinero esta vestido de flor y baila? Baila bien.

- ¡Estas ciego! ¡Esta vestido de verde!... a no espera… ¡Dios se está desnudando y se está ¡vistiendo de flor… pero es MORADA!

- No es morada es azul… ahora eres tu quien necesita otra- El chico miro divertido a la chica mientras hacia un puchero y sin saber por qué y sin pensarlo lo soltó- Yuuki hoy estas un poco fea… no sé por qué.

- ¿¡ Que es estás diciendo!- Yuuki frunció el entrecejo y puso una pose de chulilla de barrio- ¿!Con que es eso no!¿ No!- Fingió decepción y en cuanto Zero se acerco a ella para disculparse torpemente- ¡Eso… es porque no estás lo suficiente borracho como para verme sexy y guapa! ¡ Es como en los reality shows americanos!- Termino mientras fingía un llanto.

Zero se quedo casi estático ante las palabras de la chica, no estaba muy cuerdo… no pero eso… eso si que no era cuerdo… a su parecer claro. Y sin venir a cuento la chica le hizo tragar su chupito y el propio, y el los acepto sin rechistar, si sabía que estaba mal… muy mal, si con solo dos casi había perdido la razón no quería ni pensar que pasaría ahora, claro que el había aceptado.

-¿ ¡ Claro, que importa tener un día de juerga, acaso no puedo!- Dijo mientras se acuclillaba y le daba un golpetazo al suelo haciendo saltar un cacho de parqué.

- ¡Eso, eso!- Yuuki le seguía el juego, aunque ni siquiera controlaba lo que salía de su boca en esos momentos.

Todo parecía feliz en ese instante, sin embargo al cabo de media hora.

- O venga, ¿Qué te ocurre Zero estas apagado?- La niña hizo un puchero y al no obtener respuesta del mayor- Tu antes molabas- Y rio ante su broma como si fuera la mejor del mundo.

- Yuuki, yo creo… que un… deberías ir a tu cuarto- El chico se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda contra la cama, sentía como su estomago le reclamaba por su idiotez, como su celebro funcionaba más lento que el de Yuuki en un examen de física y como la luna en vez de estarse quieta en el cielo subía y bajaba dejando una línea blanca como estela, sabía que iba a aguantar poco y por eso quería echar a Yuuki.

- ¡No quiero!- Grito, y se hecho con fuerza en el abdomen del chico, el cual sin poder evitarlo tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para evitar echar todo el liquido azul que había consumido.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?- Pregunto la chica, pregunta algo obvia ciertamente.

- Solo… estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo, por eso quizás…- Zero se paró de repente al notar como otra arcada amenazaba con atacarle- Deberías irte a tu cuarto- Echo su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en la cama y cerró los ojos, quería quitarse a Yuuki de encima pero sabía que era mejor no moverse.

Yuuki le observo curiosa, pero solo consiguió asustarse, las ojeras y el comportamiento de hace segundos le habían recordado a una cosa que leyó hace poco, entonces cogió la muñeca del ex – cazador y la olio, alcohol, olía la sangre, pero también olía alcohol… se suponía que a los vampiros no les pasaba eso, o eso ponía en la revista más popular entre jóvenes vampiros.

- ¡Oh Dios… no entiendo nada!- Se levanto de golpe y se tambaleo un poco- Yo… Zero ahora vuelvo- Salió a casi toda prisa de la habitación se choco con alguien pero buscaba a su hermano y ese no era él. Cuando lo vieron sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Nii-san!- La chica corrió y la abrazo.

- Yuuki, no crees que te has pasado un poco, hueles demasiado a alcohol- El purasangre arrugo la nariz y separo cuidadosamente a su hermana de él.

- Zero… yo le di de esto- Le enseño la botella- Y pues nos divertimos, pero ahora no está bien, pero somos vampiros… y eso no debe pasar, no sé que pasa- La chica parecía a ver recobrado casi la lucidez por completo, y no era de extrañar los vampiros tenían un metabolismo mucho más rápido y "acababan" con el alcohol mucho más deprisa que los humanos, era por eso que jamás podrían llegar a emborracharse si no era con un alcohol especialmente hecho para ellos, mucho más fuerte que el de humanos, por supuesto.

La cara de Kaname pareció cambiar de color cuando leyó la etiqueta de la botella- ¡ Yuuki este alcohol es para vampiros, no es como el de humanos!

Kaname emprendió un paso rápido hacia la habitación del menor- Pero nii-san somos vampiros.

- Zero es mitad humano ¿¡ Es que acaso no escuchas!- La chica se quedo estática ante la voz de su hermano, el jamás le había gritado… ni hablado así- Vete a tu cuarto- La chica no pudo rechistar mas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño ya estaba en la habitación, el panorama parecía estar mejor de lo que pensaba por lo menos el cazador estaba consciente.

- El que me faltaba por ver…- Susurro el cazador, recriminándose instantáneamente por no saber mantener la boca cerrada y el cuerpo quieto en esas condiciones, a este paso acabaría enseñándole a ese bastardo su peor momento.

- Yo diría que en este momento necesitas algo de ayuda- Se acerco a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba sentado.

- No necesito – "La ayuda de nadie" iba a seguir pero supo que si continuaba algo malo iba a pasar.

- Yo no creo lo mismo- Se agacho frente a él, una de sus manos viajo hasta su barbilla levantándole la cabeza y otra viajo a su abdomen apretándolo un poco. Instantáneamente Zero levanto las dos manos, una hacia su boca y la otra hacia la mano de Kaname apartándola con fuerte empujón.

- ¿ Y bien?- Dijo con sorna el mayor.

- Quizás…- Tomo aire- Necesite ir al baño.

Hubiera preferido arrastrarse como una serpiente o más bien como uno de esos borrachos que luchaban por llegar a un sitio donde apoyar la espalda y dormirse hasta el día siguiente. Hubiera preferido quedarse tirado en mitad de la habitación a unas malas, pero si tuviera fuerzas jamás hubiera permitido que Kaname Kuran su rival de por vida le tuviera que cargar hasta el baño, quiso gritarle que lo dejara en el suelo, que se largara a su habitación y que se olvidara de él y de su eterna existencia, pero no, su cuerpo se había negado a hacerlo. Agradeció mentalmente a todos los Dioses en los que la gente creyera cuando el castaño le deposito sobre el suelo justo enfrente de váter, le miro con mala cara y el castaño entendiendo la indirecta se alejo, mas no salió del baño tan solo se quedo apoyado en la puerta viendo la escena. Eso no era suficiente para Zero, pero en ese momento le importaba un pimiento quien estuviera o no, y como si su estomago hubiera recibido una señal divina echo gran parte de lo que había bebido unos minutos antes, por una parte pudo decir que se encontraba mejor, pero a los pocos segundos se encontró igual, apoyo su frente en el borde observando el suelo blanco y sintiendo varias gotas de sudor frio caer por su cara. Maldijo todo lo que era maldecible en este mundo cuando sintió como las paredes de su estomago se volvían a convulsionar y se obligo así mismo a levantar la cabeza de nuevo, pero de poco sirvió pues por la propia inercia su barbilla chocho ahora con el borde cuando vomito. Y el dejo la cabeza así, no quería moverse ni siquiera abrir los ojos, se encontraba demasiado mareado y mal para hacerlo, sabía que no tenía nada en el estomago sin embargo este seguía quejándose de una manera algo dolorosa, no supo si reír o si llorar, tan solo se llevo la mano al estomago y lo acaricio como su madre solía hacer, siempre lo hacía cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba a las pastillas, se acordaba de sus padres y así lograba mantenerse dentro de control… sin embargo ahora no sabía qué hacer, separo la mano de su cuerpo automáticamente, no debía pensar en ellos, la culpa de todo había sido suya no de sus padres, pero quizás ellos debieron haber buscado otra alternativa, Ichiru no tenía que haberlo pagado, debería haber dejado que le mataran desde un primer momento.

- Mierda- Susurro tan bajito que ni siquiera Kaname estuvo seguro de lo que oyó.

Pego un puñetazo al suelo y rajo una de las losas, casi perdió el equilibrio pero termino apoyando el antebrazo izquierdo en la estructura blanca, llevo su cara hasta dicho brazo y se apoyo en el, aun sentía nauseas y de vez en cuando sentía como si el baño se moviera a su alrededor, noto ahora el sudor descender por su cuello y tuvo que volver a levantar la cabeza por culpa de su estomago, mas esta vez solo salió aire de su boca, no quiso ni siquiera maldecir, tan solo pensó en que necesitaba una cama cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblarle levemente ¿ No era ahora algo parecido a un purasangre? ¿ Por qué le pasaba eso entonces? Curvo la boca en una sonrisa ¿ Por eso pasaban todos los humanos cuando bebían de mas? Su estomago volvió a rugir y a agitarse ¿ Que mierda quería? Soltó un leve suspiro que parecía más bien un lamento apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en el antebrazo, quizás para descansar o simplemente para que este dejara temblar y darle algo de "sujeción" porque se podía decir que en ese momento estaba como un flan, cerró los ojos pero los puntitos amarillos no desaparecieron, apretó el agarre con su mano con la esperanza de poder agarrarse fuertemente y no caerse pero sabía que no había solución. Sin embargo algo le sostuvo, sintió una mano tan fría como el mármol en su frente y un brazo rodearle el pecho.

- Estaba esperando que dijeras algo- El castaño lo separo un poco de la estructura blanca y apoyo la espalda del ex –cazador en su pecho- Pero creo que era obvio que necesitabas una ayuda.

Zero no contesto se limito a sentirse un poco mejor, la mano de su frente mágicamente le estaba quitando un poco el mareo, no sabía si por la temperatura de esta o por si Kaname estaba haciendo algo. Igualmente no quería pensar, recostó mas el peso de su espalda en el pecho de Kaname, si se reclamo por hacer eso, pero se dijo a si mismo que la mejor opción era pensar que el bastardo chupasangre se encontraba a millas de allí y el que estaba con él era otra persona.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor?- Dijo el castaño flojito pues hablar alto seguramente ayudaría demasiado a la migraña del cazador.

Zero quería maldecir por 100 vez en esos pocos minutos- Si… algo mejor.

- ¿ Deberíamos ir entonces al cuarto? Seguramente allí estés mas cómodo- Se levanto un poco y paso el brazo del peliplata por su hombro.

Zero se dejo hacer, ¿ pero que se creía ese estúpido? Ni siquiera le había respondido, y ya le estaba sujetando¿ Para qué preguntaba entonces?

El camino se le hizo eterno, pero de alguna manera estar cerca del vampiro le hacía sentir mejor, seguramente le aliviaba su temperatura, seria eso. Sintió su cuerpo caer sentado en la cama y se sorprendió de ser azotado solo por un leve mareo, Kaname se separo de él y fue a algún lado de la habitación a saber que para que cosa.

Pero en cuento el cuerpo de Kaname se separo del de Zero, un calor abochornante le volvió a invadir, al igual que esos pequeños y molestos puntos amarillos en su mirada, agacho la vista y apretó los parpados con fuerza desesperado con que estos desaparecieran al hacerlo, pero no consiguió nada.

- ¿ Estas bien?- Se acerco al peliplata de nuevo, pero se vio sorprendido cuando este le agarro la mano y la puso en su frente como tal cosa. Se sintió bien por haber vencido la testarudez del menor, incluso sintió el impulso de bromear. Sin embargo sabía que la rabia le debía de carcomer por dentro así que solo se limito a acercarse a él aun de pie, pegando su abdomen a la cabeza del convaleciente. Zero casi instantáneamente se sintió mejor y sin pensarlo más rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del mayor pudiendo así colocar con mayor facilidad su mejilla contra el abdomen que se encontraba a su lado.

Kaname tuvo que reconocer que respingo, y rezo, si es que el rezaba, para que el menor no lo hubiera notado, trago saliva y su corazón se acelero descontroladamente, era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba eso, pero también era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a él sin miedo, alguien que le tocaba sin titubear, como si fuera un persona cualquiera, bueno… Yuuki solía hacerlo, pero era diferente ella era su hermana.

Volvió a tragar saliva y paso su mano entres las hebras suaves, se agacho lentamente y atrajo al peliplata con el, quedando él en el suelo recargado contra la cama, en la misma posición que encontró a Zero minutos antes, solo que este ahora se encontraba recargado encima del.

- No deberías haber bebido tanto- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras le mantenía la cabeza con su mano derecha.

- No te metas en lo que hago o dejo de hacer Kuran- Contesto de mala manera a su actual marido.

Kaname no dijo nada solo acomodo mas el cuerpo del peliplata en el suyo, torció un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha hasta que hizo contacto con la de Zero que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro.

- Se que no estás bien, si necesitas llorar hazlo- No se permitió decir nada más para apoyar a Zero, pues sabía de sobra que le iba a mandar a la porra.

- Jamás llorare delante de ti, eso tenlo claro.

El castaño se quedo en silencio, no sabía casi nada acerca de los lazos, pero había estudiado en una asignatura que las parejas eran capaces de transmitirse sentimientos de unas a otras, independientemente de que se quisieran o no un lazo era un lazo, y por intentarlo ni iba a perder nada.

Paso una mano por su cintura y la otra por sus hombros estrechando al peliplata en un abrazo juntando sus pechos intentando transmitir un sentimiento de consuelo y confianza. El menor apenas tardo en corresponder torpemente a su abrazo pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del otro uniéndolos en su espalda. Fueron varios segundos después cuando Kaname noto el agua salada correr por su pijama, solo atino nervioso a sujetar mas fuerte al menor ¿ Debía susurrarle alguna palabra de consuelo? No lo sabía la verdad, acaricio su espalda lentamente intentando darle un poco de apoyo e intentar tranquilizarse a si mismo, mientras el otro lloraba silenciosamente.

- Si necesitabas a alguien tan solo tenias que decírmelo- Susurro despacito el castaño, lo intentaría otra vez- A partir de ahora seremos compañeros, confía en mí, puedes contarme lo que sea- Trago saliva al terminar esa frase, nunca había necesitado decir nada de eso, había una alta probabilidad de que Zero no quisiera escuchar esas palabras pero quizás por una vez en su vida le escuchara.

El peliplata no hablo, pero hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Kaname mientras intentaba pronunciar algo- Kuran…. Yo…- No dijo nada mas tan solo se permitió dar un sollozo audible, no quería que Kuran le escuchara no quería, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo evitando llorar, y simplemente no pudo… claro que le había tocado a ese bastardo escucharle, pero no por ser el que quedara claro, por eso no quería permitirse sollozar, para que ese chupasangre no se creyera lo que no era. Sin embargo su plan se fue al garete cuando Kaname le acomodo mejor sobre él, y le separo de su hombro, le miro bien y lo que dijo fue claro.

- No te preocupes, las cosas no están tan mal como piensas- Realmente no era totalmente cierto, pero Kaname intentaba dar su mejor intento, quiso decir algo mas pero en cuanto miro fijamente la cara de su nuevo compañero, se le olvido lo demás y se le movió el corazón ¿ Desde cuándo era el tan débil, que se enternecía con la carita triste de su eterno enemigo? ¿ Desde cuándo se le movía el corazón por él? Y peor aun ¿ Desde cuándo se permitía darle besos a alguien en la frente? Porque algo que jamás había echo eso un su vida a parte de a su madre era dar un beso, pero cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya tenía los labios estampados en la frente del ex –cazador. El menor pareció sorprenderse y Kaname solo sonrió nervioso, de hecho iba a decir un comentario para restarle importancia cuando el peliplata apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿ Que… que piensas de todo esto?- Lo pregunto con un hilo de voz, pero sinceramente quería saber la respuesta de ese ser que siempre manejaba todos los planes a la perfección.

- Que estés aquí es algo bueno, no lo dudes- La acaricio los cabellos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- Sin embargo no puedo negar que esto me haya tomado por sorpresa.

- No hace falta que digas que es bueno - Kaname sintió como una lagrima caía en sus pantalones- Se que es lo que todo el mundo me dirá ahora- Kaname se quedo espectante - No se conseguirá nada echándome las cosas en cara.

Kaname reacciono algo brusco y mientras levantaba con algo de fuerza la cabeza de Zero de su pecho dijo con voz alta-¡ Tú eres alguien muy especial, solo estas tú, y te necesitamos, no digas tonterías!

Pero la respuesta del ex –cazador no fue la que él esperaba.

- ¡ No entiendes nada!- Zero se separo de él bruscamente de el- ¡ Ichiru… era a la persona! Que más quería…- Sollozos bastante audibles salieron por su garganta acompañados de abundantes lagrimas- ¡ El era la persona más importante para mí!- Paro para respirar- Yo… daría toda mi vida por el…- Se seco las lagrimas como pudo, aunque otras nuevas comenzaron a salir- Tú no sabes… como es, que tu ser más querido de la vida por ti- Se levanto del suelo apoyándose en la mesita de noche.

- Si lo sé- Kaname se levanto junto a él- Mi padre… al igual que mi madre dieron la vida por mi y por Yuuki- El castaño eligió las palabras menos adecuadas para el momento.

Zero en respuesta solo tembló un poco- Los padres… mis padres jamás me quisieron- Rio un poco sarcástico, pero las lagrimas no se detuvieron- Jamás se plantearon dar la vida por mi… tampoco lo pido, quizás hubiera sido más doloroso para mí - sintió la mano de Kaname en su hombro-¿ No crees que lo más sencillo hubiese sido mi muerte?

- No, debes permanecer aquí, a mi lado- Apretó la mano que tenía en el hombro de su compañero intentando inspirarle valor.

- ¡Por dios! Kuran jamás me has querido en tu vida, piénsalo si hubiera pasado lo que tendría que haber pasado, ni siquiera tendrías que cargar conmigo- Si se sentía derrotado, ahora mismo le daba igual humillarse delante del Kuran.

Lo siguiente fue inesperado, por lo menos Zero no se esperaba que Kaname la cogiera del cuello y lo estampara contra el ventanal, aun así no le dolió en absoluto el golpe.

- Ya me encargare de que no vuelvas a pensar eso- Después de limpiar los restos de lagrimas, de un voleo lo sentó en la cama, y en menos de 3 segundos le tiro un pijama- Póntelo, ahora vas a dormir- Zero no supo si asentir o negarse ante la brusquedad, asique simplemente resignado se coloco el pijama mientras Kaname iba al baño a coger lo que parecía una cuchilla.

- ¿Que piensas hacer con eso?- Cuestiono el peliplata al darse cuenta que era una cuchilla anti-vampírica.

- Vas a beber mi sangre- Parecía una locura, había planteado darle sangre antes para atenuar un poco los síntomas de la borrachera pero después de haberle dado gran cantidad de sangre a Zero en los ultimos días y haberse sustentado a base de tabletas, si le daba más sangre podría darle un ataque de sed y morder a Zero en el proceso, algo que no veía adecuado y mas con el miedo del cazador, era por eso que además utilizaba la cuchilla si Zero no le mordía no entraría en el éxtasis producido en un intercambio de sangre entre una pareja vampira, si incluso sin tener el lazo sentía ganas no quería ni pensarlo ahora.

Tumbo a Zero en la cama y se corto la muñeca pegándola a la boca del chico, que al principio dudando término aceptándola. Daba gracias por haber elegido la muñeca y haberse hecho un corte pues si no ya se hubiera abalanzado hacia Zero, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre, por su nariz tan solo entraba el olor de la sangre de Zero y por sus oídos el latir de su corazón. Sin embargo logro controlarse y conseguir su cometido pues cuando se dio la vuelta Zero estaba más dormido que un lirón, se levanto rápidamente, abrió la mesita de noche y se trago 3 tabletas de golpe, eso le mantendría bien hasta mañana. Y por ultimo antes de acostarse se acerco a la estantería mientras cogía una cajita y sacaba una pieza de ajedrez.

- Es hora de que salgas- Puso a la pequeña pieza en el tablero- Mi reina…

Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que el purasangre se fuera a dormir al lado de su nuevo compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo :P

¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!¡ Dejen Reviews!

Intentare no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, besitos a todos :D


	8. Deseando por ti

¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, esta vez prometo de verdad que no tardare tanto en subir :D

Espero que disfrutéis mucho leyéndolo, un beso.

Capitulo 8: Deseando por ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una brisa fresca movió su cabello imperceptiblemente, y a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno lo que le molesto fue el pelo que fue a parar en su nariz, o si, tener el pelo largo era una gran desventaja, soplo e intento quitarlo más este resistiéndose volvió a caer sobre su nariz haciéndole de nuevo cosquillas, debía mover su brazo, ¡Pero Dios! Estaba tan a gusto y tan calentito, que moverse sería una locura, sin embargo con ese infernal pelo fastidiando su sueño, estaba asegurado que no volvería a poder dormir plácidamente, movió con la lentitud de un caracol su mano derecha y lo quito maldiciendo por haber perdido su posición "perfecta", se removió hacia el lado interior de la cama y sinceramente aunque no lo admitiera se asusto por notar un bulto a su lado.

- Pero que…- Su cara casi se deformo del susto- ¿ Kuran…? ¿ Cuando…?- Oh claro, sus recuerdos emergieron del pozo de su cabeza hundiéndolo en una tumba de humillación ¿¡ Como se le había ocurrido!? ¡¿ Como Señor, Como?! Se levanto abruptamente y miro la hora, 6:3, gracias a Dios solo quedaba media hora para bajar a desayunar, con un poco de suerte si se duchaba y se vestía en silencio podría salir sin despertar al pura sangre, y así se ahorraba un charla, bueno… soñar era gratis.

Y sin mucho pensar se fue a la ducha, se miro al espejo, y sorprendentemente se encontraba como una rosa, alzo una ceja y se rio levemente, ¿ Así que al final sí que era un bicho raro? Decidió no pensar más en eso y se dio una buena ducha de agua caliente. Como nuevo salió del baño y con el mayor sigilo que pudo abrió su armario y saco el uniforme de la luna, se dirigió al baño de nuevo, por supuesto que no iba a dar lugar a que el purasangre le viera en su esplendor, por muy dormido que este pareciera.

- Oh vaya…- Si ya podía parecer una chica, el uniforme de color blanco no le ayudaba a ser mas hombre. Bueno y ahora quedaban 10 min para desayunar… ¿ Debería hacer el desayuno como de costumbre? No… Claro que no, además… ellos… ¿ Comían? Se recrimino por pensar en ellos y se dispuso a bajar pero se sorprendió al ver al sangrepura aun durmiendo, oh si no hubiera sido humillado la anterior noche, se hartaría de llamar vago a ese purasangre creído.

- ¡Zero! Siento lo de ayer- Le llamo la castaña al verlo salir de su cuarto.

- Buenas días, Yuuki- La llevaba buena si pensaba que le daría un perdón tan fácilmente- Te iba a preguntar… los purasangre y los nobles ¿ Necesitan comer?

La purasangre rio bastante fuerte- Claro, tú has sido vampiro entero también y necesitabas comer, ya sabes que la sangre no nos da todo lo que necesitamos.

- Leí hace poco que los vampiros de altos rangos no necesitaban apenas comer.

- Bueno, es relativo podemos aguantar… ¡¿ Pero para que aguantarnos si podemos comer?!- Termino con una sonrisa, que se esfumo tan rápido como su nariz se arrugo.

- Algo se ha quemado- Aclaro el mayor mientras la miraba.

- ¡ No, dime que no le toca hacer el desayuno a Aidou!- La chica corrió bajando las escaleras dirección a la cocina, que se encontraba bajando a la derecha.

- ¡Aidouuuu!- Grito la pequeña.

- ¡Lo siento Yuuki- sama! Ya sabe usted que no se me da demasiado bien cocinar- Zero se acerco a la procedencia de los dos chicos de voz aguda, a la vez de que el olor a quemado le molestaba mas y mas.

- ¿ Cómo has podido hacer tal desastre? Aun no entiendo cómo es que te dejan pasar a la cocina y coger una cacerola- Le siguió reclamando la chica.

- Yuuki-sama, lo sien… o-oh…mm-m Kiryuu-sama ¡ Buenos días!- El rubio le encaro y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole, maldijo… el cazador internamente siempre le habia parecido atractivo, pero ahora era demasiado, demasiado para él.

- Buenos días- Casi se tuvo que morder los labios para no decir el típico " sanguijuela" que solía decir- Creo que por mi salud y la de Yuuki yo hare el desayuno- Dijo en tono autoritario mientras le sonreía altaneramente al rubio, quien ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar.

Le quito la sartén de las manos y la echo directamente al fregadero- P… Pero Kiryuu-sama usted no debe hacer el desayuno.

- ¿ Desde cuándo me llamas de usted, no era según tu, un amargado, estúpido-cazador-sin modales, que se atrevía a cuestionar a tu líder?- Dijo como si nada mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba un par de cosas.

- Pero yo no sabía, perdone Kiryuu-sama no volverá a pasar- Dijo el rubio mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

- Mira que bien entrenados os tiene vuestro líder.

- ¡ Zero! No seas así, Kaname- nii no es tan malo- Le reclamo la pequeña aunque interiormente estaba feliz de que Zero no hubiera cambiado.

-Vale, vale, levántate del suelo anda, y ayúdame.

- ¡E-enserio quiere que le ayude!- Miro a Yuuki feliz, esta solo torció la boca, con Aidou ahí no saldría nada bueno.

Los nobles fueron llegando y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, donde cada uno tenía su sitio y su silla*, mientras miraban estupefactos a Zero, nunca habían dirigido su atención hacia el pero ahora, era casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kain se termino de acomodar en la silla mientras miraba interesado como Zero se quitaba el delantal blanco, le hubiera gustado que siguiera un rato mas con él, tenía que decir que con ese delantal que era una imitación de los antiguos Ruka se veía maravillosa, por eso siempre ansiaba que le tocara hacer el desayuno a ella, pero en cambio Zero no se veía nada mal, sabía que debajo de ese delantal se escondían fornidos músculos de años de entrenamiento y aunque pareciera frágil seguramente podría tumbarlo con un solo dedo, pero ese pelo que parecía tan suave y sus amatistas brillantes que invitaban a mirarle eran demasiado como para poder dejar de mirarlo unos segundos.

- ¿ Donde está Kaname-sama?- Pregunto Ruka, mientras se peinaba el pelo con los dedos.

- ¿ Generalmente se levanta temprano?- Curioseo el ex cazador mientras terminaba de poner un plato de frutas sobre la mesa.

- Siempre suele estar aquí media hora antes- Dijo el ojiverde mientras se echaba un poco de café- Deberíamos esperarlo.

- Bueno la verdad es que antes estaba…- Durmiendo iba a continuar mas la voz de Kaname resonó en la sala.

- Buenos días, siento la demora- Dijo casi en un susurro el castaño mientras se dirigía a su silla, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a darse una ducha, miro al peliplata de mala manera casi dándole una reprimenda por no despertarle, mas el aludido solo le sonrió con sorna.

- ¿ Aidou… No te tocaba hacer a ti el desayuno?- Termino por decir el sangrepura, al ver en la mesa, platos con frutas, huevos, tortitas, bacón, un plato con tostadas quemadas y varios tipos de zumos.

- Si… pero Kiryuu-sama, prefirió hacerlo el- El ojiazul bajo la cabeza no quería que le regañara por dejar que un superior hiciera el desayuno. Sin embargo no dijo nada tan solo miro a Zero interrogante.

- Si no te gusta, no te lo comas, igualmente no lo he hecho para ti- Contesto sin mas mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja.

Kaname ni siquiera le contesto, esa mañana no era su mañana y esa frase le había caído como un balde de agua fría, el no le había dicho nada, se estaba cansado de tratar tan bien al cazador sin recibir una buena respuesta a cambio. Se iba a levantar de la mesa cuando lo vio… ¿ Eso era… Era… Muesly con yogurt? Pero… Aidou…

- ¡Kiryuu-sama esto esta buenísimo, me tiene que enseñar a prepararlo!- Grito el rubio feliz mientras acaparaba el bol y se ponía a comer directamente de el.

- No es gran cosa, el truco es en preparar tu mismo el yogurt- Se hecho un huevo en el plato- Y no me llamen Kiryuu-sama, no me gusta.

- Entonces Kiryuu-san- Dijo nuevamente el rubio mientras seguía comiendo.

- Aidou, no eres el único que esta desayunando- Kaname sonrió tenebrosamente.

- ¿Eh…eh Kaname-sama que ocurre?- Aidou hablo con miedo, últimamente había echo muchas cagadas mejor que no hubiera hecho otra.

- Solo estaba pensando que a lo mejor a alguien más le apetecía lo que tu estas comiendo.

Aidou soltó inmediatamente el bol, y Takuma no pudo evitar reír – Kaname, pareces cansado e irritado hoy, ¿ Que estuviste haciendo anoche con Zero?- Dijo con cara picara jugándose el cuello.

Zero se atraganto, y Yuuki se comenzó a reír – Eso, ¿ Que ocurrió parejita?- Continuo dándole pequeños codazos a Zero que se seguía peleando con lo que se estuviera comiendo en ese instante.

- No paso absolutamente nada- Contesto el castaño casi de mala manera mientras aprovechaba la distracción y acaparaba él el tazón de Muesly.

- No te enfades primo, solo estamos sacando conclusiones, de porque hoy has amanecido tan cansado y media hora tarde- Dijo Shiki mientras recogía su plato.

- ¡ Ya basta! ¡ No paso absolutamente nada!- Concluyo Zero mientras ponía su plato en el fregadero- Tengo que hablar con el director, me voy- Parecía una excusa pero realmente necesitaba y debía hablar con el profesor

-/-/-/-/

-/-/

Toco a la puerta nervioso, el director había hecho tanto por él y el tan solo le había pagado con malas palabras y comportamientos.

- Pase.

Zero abrió la puerta con algo de lentitud y parsimonia, tenía que hablar con él, pero si era sincero había estado evitándolo.

- ¡ Oh Zero! ¿ Como estas?- Kaien se levanto de golpe de su silla y se acerco al frente, mientras le tomaba de la mano- ¿ Te encuentras bien? ¿ Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien- Al Valquiria le tembló un poco la voz- Yo… lo siento.

- Tú no eres el que tiene que sentir nada, he sido yo quien te ha estado ocultando la verdad todo este tiempo- Los ojos del director se aguaron y Zero sin dudarlo le abrazo fuertemente.

- Yo… todo este tiempo, siempre he estado pensando en mis verdaderos padres- Trago saliva- Cuando realmente quien ha estado hay para mí y para protegerme has sido tú, tú has estado siempre ahí como mi padre, y he sido yo quien no lo ha visto, por eso- Zero paro un momento no quería llorar otra vez, no quería sentirse débil otra vez, quería que Kaien viera que era fuerte- Por eso… lo siento Papá, siento no haberte tenido en cuenta.

Kaien sollozo mientras se aferraba más al peliplata- ¡ Oh Zero! ¡ No sabes lo feliz que me haces!- Se separo un poco y después de limpiarse las ultimas lagrimas de alegría se puso a dar saltitos por toda la habitación y a gritar incoherencias hasta que después de 10 minutos:

- Lo siento hijo, me he emocionado demasiado, y aun tengo que explicarte algunas cosas- Dijo mientras respiraba fuertemente por el esfuerzo hecho- Aun es pronto para que te unas a las clases nocturnas, si tu poder no está descontrolado es porque aun funcionan los inhibidores que llevas en la oreja, primero debes entrenarte y aprender a usar todo tu poder.

- ¿ Entrenare solo?

- No, será Yagari quien te instruya, empiezas hoy- Kaien le miro- Ahora que ya sabes quién eres, aceptare cualquier consejo que tengas para ayudar a la convivencia entre vampiros y humanos, por lo menos en lo que esté en mi mano.

- De hecho, he estado pensado en mezclar las clases- El directo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no se podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo eso.

- Claro que primero tengo que estar un tiempo en la clase nocturna y ver si es factible.

- Pero no crees que los alumnos se terminarían dando cuenta de su naturaleza, Kaname lleva aquí 2 años y no se ha movido de curso al igual que sus nobles, pero como no están en las mismas clases, los de la clase diurna no sospechan nada, ni siquiera saben en qué curso están.

- Kaname tiene ya 20 años, y Yuuki y yo estamos por cumplirlos, no crees que deberías también… poner clases universitarias, claro que solo es un consejo, no sé ni siquiera si sería factible, es solo para poder alargar la convivencia y hacerla mejor- Zero trago saliva, ahora que lo pensaba su plan era algo descabellado.

- No está mal Zero, pero lo tendría que consultar con el consejo y la asociación, aunque supongo que los problemas los dará el consejo- Kaien sonrió, le gustaba la idea de que al " pequeño" le empezara agradar la convivencia de las dos especies- Te avisare en cuanto sepa algo.

- Este bien, entonces me retiro.

- Yagari te está esperando en el bosque de la academia, suerte cariño- Dijo mientras le hacia una seña de adiós con la mano que Zero respondió con un asentimiento.

En la clase nocturna:

- Kaname-sama, ¿ Kiryuu-san no vendrá a las clases?- Pregunto Takuma dentro del circulito en el que estaban reunidos casi toda la clase.

- El primero tiene que aprender a controlar su poder, cuando esté listo podrá venir con nosotros.

- Tampoco es que se pierda gran cosa- Dijo Yuuki mientras jugaba con su lápiz, las clases eran más que aburridas.

- Quizás no sean gran cosa para él, pero tú sigues suspendiendo igual- Le saco la lengua Aidou, sabía que Kaname conocía sus piques y no se metería ni le diría nada.

- Ehhh que tampoco soy tan tonta, podría aprobar si quisiera- Bufo.

El profesor entro a clase y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sin embargo Yuuki tenía una conversación pendiente.

- Nii-san- Llamo en voz baja a su hermano que se encontraba a su lado.

- Dime.

- Necesitas sangre ¿ Verdad?

- No sé de donde sacas eso Yuuki, estoy bien- Kaname comenzó a tomar unos apuntes.

- A mi no me engañas, se que estas cansado y sediento porque le estas teniendo que dar mucha sangre a Zero, y más le tendrás que dar.

- ¿ Y qué me quieres decir con eso? El sello esta recién quitado y el lazo recién hecho, ahora más que nunca necesita tomar mi sangre a menudo para ir fortaleciéndose tanto él como el lazo.

- Se que tiene miedo de ser mordido, en cambio no quiero que le falte sangre cuando la necesite, sabes que lo quiero igual o más que tu.

Kaname trago saliva- ¿ Y por qué le iba a faltar? Le puedo dar la sangre que necesite, solo estaré algo débil unos días.

- Yo… quiero que le des a sangre a Zero siempre… todos los días, según he leído es lo ideal.

- Yuuki, le podría dar sangre todos los días si él me diera la suya, ¿ Acaso estás loca?

- ¡Por eso! Quiero decirte que yo te daré mi sangre, entre los dos podremos hacerlo bien- Dijo lo primero un poco algo ganándose la atención del profesor.

- Yuuki, no creo que sea lo correcto, se supone que estoy casado, solo debería beber su sangre.

- Soy tu hermana, somos familia, si necesitas sangre pídemela, porque te juro que si muerdes a Zero sin que él quiera, tendrás un gran problema conmigo.

- Ya veremos.

-/-/-/-/

-/-/

Estaba cansado, ese estúpido de Yagari ¿ Quien se creía? Le había echo entrenar como nunca en su vida, y ni siquiera le había permitido quitarse un inhibidor, poder de la tierra decía, si ni siquiera había podido levantar una piedra telepáticamente, ¡ A si! Supongo que conseguir que salga un triste tallo marchito, es un gran poder de la tierra, claro sin contar que esa " simple" actividad le había dejado por los suelos. Abrió la puerta de la residencia de la luna.

- ¿ Pero qué mierda?- Susurro cuando noto el olor de la sangre Kuran por toda la estancia, corrió hacia las escaleras de arriba- ¿ Viene… de mi cuarto?- Abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que esta golpeara la pared interior.

- ¿ A qué viene tanto alboroto?

- ¿ Que se supone que haces ,loco?- Bufo el ex cazador al ver al pura sangre sentado como si nada en un sillón con una copa bailando entre sus dedos- Huele a tu sangre en todo el dormitorio.

- Pues… cuanto antes te la bebas mejor- Sugirió mientras le tendía la copa que estaba entre sus manos.

- No la necesito, además ¿ Por qué la has puesto en una copa?- Zero trago saliva ¿ Acaso le hacía mucho daño cuando le mordía?

- Bueno así me aseguro de que te la bebas, una vez en el vaso… ¿ Piensas acaso tirarla o desperdiciarla?- Mintió, claro que también era un punto positivo, aunque era obvio que si volvía a sentir la boca de Zero succionando su sangre se abalanzaría hacia el sin control ninguno.

- Te he dicho que no la necesito, puedes dársela o Yuuki o a alguno de tus nobles.

- Ellos no han estado entrenando como tu hoy- Dejo la copa en la mesita de noche- Ahora me voy a mi cuarto a descansar, ah, y ni se te ocurra hacer lo que yo he hecho, solo causarías molestias con tu olor por todos lados- Termino aclarando.

- Ni que pensara hacerlo, Kuran.

- Buenas noches, Kiryuu-san.

En cuanto la puerta de la estancia se cerro Zero reprimió un grito de frustración, ¿ Es que acaso ese hombre se tenía que salir siempre con la suya? Estúpido _chupasangre_. Se dirigió al baño y se dio otra ducha de agua caliente, hacia bastante frio y seguro que antes de dormir le vendría bien, salió y se puso el pijama.

- Arg, estúpido Kuran- Critico mientras cogía la copa de su mesita y sin pensarlo se la bebía de tres tragos, ¿ Que quería, que se volviera adicto a su sangre? Porque si era así lo estaba consiguiendo extremadamente bien.

-/-/-/-/

-/-/

4 días después:

- Pensaba que tardarías menos en venir nii-san- Contesto Yuuki mientras se remangaba la manga de la camisa y sonreía.

- Créeme que no haría esto si no fuera necesario- Kaname se relamió los labios- Si no bebo tu sangre ahora, no podre darle la mía esta noche, tenias razón.

Yuuki le volvió a sonreír en un intento vano por darle ánimos- Quizás sea mejor no decirle nada a Zero.

Kaname solo asintió antes de clavar sus colmillos en la muñeca de su hermana, era una sangre que había ansiado mucho tiempo, sin embargo le sabia insípida, era tan parecida a la suya, que era casi como beber su propia sangre, no le gustaba… pero le estaba dando las energías que necesitaba.

- Ya vale- Dijo Yuuki apartando la cabeza de su hermano de su muñeca.

- Solo me has dejado beber 2 tragos.

- Te doy sangre para que se la des a Zero esta noche, si necesitas mas mañana ven a por mas- Culmino guiñándole un ojo.

Zero por su parte acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, cada día que pasaba era peor que el anterior, y seguía con los mismos inhibidores de siempre, cada día menos emocionante. Se paso la mano por sus cabellos ¿ Como estaría de cansado ahora mismo si durante esos días Kaname no le hubiera dado su sangre? Espera le había llamado por su nombre de pila… arg ¡ Mierda! ¿ Estaría de nuevo esperándole en su habitación? Bueno y si era o no así a él le importaba absolutamente nada.

- ¿ Como estas hoy Zero?- Su voz melodiosa se esparció por la habitación nada más entrar.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre de pila- Contesto secamente mientras dejaba lo que parecía un bolso cruzado en un sofá cercano a su cama- ¿ Que quieres hoy? Ya te he dicho 5 veces en 5 días que no quiero ni necesito tu sangre- resoplo y se sentó en el borde de su cama- Solo necesito descansar después de los entrenamientos, quizás las pastillas ahora si me sirvan.

- Kiryuu, me da igual darte mi sangre, siempre y cuando cumplas con una condición- Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y se coloco de pie enfrente de su compañero.

- ¿ Cual?- Se removió incomodo.

- Solo puedes beber mi sangre, queda estrictamente prohibido tomar la de alguien mas ¿ Entendido?

- ¿ Y por qué debería de cumplir con eso? ¿ Desde cuándo te importa la sangre que tome?

- Desde que tenemos un lazo- Kaname trago saliva, era cierto, sin embargo el ya lo había incumplido.

- ¿ Los vampiros que tienen lazos solo tienen permitido beber de su pareja?- Cuestiono curioso.

- Sí, bueno pueden beber de otras pero es como un infidelidad en el mundo humano.

- Entonces… ¿ Tu tampoco puedes beber de otra persona que no sea yo?- Zero comenzó a ponerse pálido si es que eso era posible.

- Así…es- Kaname trato de sonar tranquilo y al parecer lo consiguió.

- B- Bueno yo me voy a ir a dar una ducha- Contesto rápidamente y se metió como la velocidad del rayo en el baño.

¡Oh Dios! Se recargo en la puerta del baño mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente, Kaname le había estado alimentado en grandes cantidades desde que lo transformo, y si solo podía beber su sangre… ¿ Tanto aguante tienen los pura sangre? Debería de estar realmente hambriento, se froto el pelo con frustración, por su cabeza no se le había pasado la idea de darle sangre a él, debía hacerlo, mañana… mañana se la daría, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar levemente ¿ Y si pasaba lo mismo que en las dos veces anteriores? Una gota de sudor frio bajo desde su nuca a su espalda, eso no podía ser posible, los vampiros intercambiaban sangre a menudo… pero el… él no era vampiro completamente.

- ¡ Mierda!- Estaba confundido muy confundido.

Al siguiente:

Zero se levanto con el pie izquierdo, aunque su rostro expresara una noche de perfecto descanso, era un total falacia no había pegado ojo en toda la noche ni una hora, ni un minuto y ni un segundo. Su humor de perros era fácilmente palpable, pero lo había decidido hablaría con Kuran sobre el tema, y si él lo necesitaba le daría su sangre al igual que él se la estaba dando a él, sin importar lo que doliese, el era alguien noble y fiel, y si el pura sangre ahora solo podía alimentarse de él, él le daría lo que quería, costara lo que costara, no era un cobarde ni nada por el estilo.

Había conseguido hablar con Yagari para terminar el entrenamiento casi 2 horas antes, más que nada para poder darle sangre a Kaname sin tener que llegar a un cansancio extremo. Llego a la residencia del sol, olía a sangre Kuran… pero esa sangre no era la de Kaname ¿ Yuuki? No olía demasiado, un pequeño corte quizás.

- Esta chica torpe- Sonrió para sus adentros mientras subía las escaleras, iría a ayudarla. No se molesto en tocar a la puerta, total desde chicos habían compartido muchas veces cuarto, y ninguno había adquirido la costumbre de llamar a la puerta del otro cuando se habían separado.

- ¡ Z-Zero!- La chica chillo asustada mientras retiraba su brazo de la vista y lo escondía en su espalda.

Kaname miro confuso, no acaba ni de dar un trago cuando su hermana le había quitado abruptamente de la boca su muñeca- Kiryuu…

Zero tan solo salió de la habitación, estaba enfadado muy enfadado.

- ¡ No es lo que crees! – Kaname corrió para seguirle el paso.

- ¡Oh! Eso me suena a telenovela Kuran- Aumento el ritmo de sus pasos- Invéntate otra.

- ¿ Estas enfadado?

- ¡ No, Kuran, no estoy enfadado! ¿¡ Como pude pensar que alguien como tu serias fiel!?- El peliplata rio sarcástico llamando la atención de los nobles- ¡Siempre supe que no eras una persona noble!- Le escupió.

- ¡ Tú no sabes nada! Encerrado en tu burbuja de arrepentimiento, sin tener en cuenta que los demás intentamos hacer algo por ti, y lo único que recibimos a cambio es un saco de malas palabras y sarcasmos- El purasangre frunció el entrecejo- Estoy cansado de ser bueno contigo Kiryuu.

- Nadie te ha pedido que seas bueno conmigo,_ estúpido chupasangre, _¿ Ahora te las vas a dar de que lo estas pasando mal?

El ventanal del pasillo se rompió en mil pedazos a la vez que los ojos del mayor se pusieron rojos intenso.

- ¡Te he estado dando mi sangre, todos los días, sin falta alguna! Insolente- Kaname se acerco al Valquiria de forma a amenazante.

- No te atrevas a dar ni un paso mas- Zero enseño los colmillos mientras gruñía en advertencia.

- ¡ Ya basta!¡ Kaname solo ha bebido dos tragos de mi, ayer, yo se lo ofrecí y él no quería!- Grito Yuuki desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- No intentes defenderlo.

- No intento defenderlo- Cogió aire y continuo- Acabas de transformarte y necesitas más sangre de lo normal, Kaname no podía proporcionártela entera, y no quería forzarte a que se la dieras tu- Tras decir esas palabras basto una mirada suya para indicarle a todos los nobles que desaparecieran de allí.

- ¡ Tan solo necesitaba pedírmela! ¡¿ Quieres morderme?! ¡ Adelante!- Zero expuso su cuello y se acerco sin vacilar a Kaname- ¿ La quieres? Tómala…- Termino de decir mientras clavaba las uñas en su cuello.

Kaname tan solo se abalanzo hacia él, estaba demasiado enfurecido y hambriento como para no dejarse llevar por esas palabras y el olor de esa sangre, cogió al peliplata del hombro y lo estrecho con fuerza en la pared, hasta el punto de que esta se agrietara, se mordió los labios y paso la lengua sin ningún pudor por las tres rajas que se cerraban a una velocidad relativamente lenta. Ya no había nadie que pudiese pararle, la sangre de Zero por fin seria suya, volvió a lamer la superficie notando los músculos tensos del cuello del Valquiria y como temblaba levemente, el acceso no sería fácil, pero esa sangre merecía la pena.

- Yo…- La voz del peliplata se perdió en la cercanía, sintiendo el miedo recorrer cada uno de sus músculos, le temblaba el labio de tan solo recordar las mordidas anteriores, un temblor que paso a todo su cuerpo, se agarro a la camisa del purasangre para no perder el equilibrio, mas no sirvió de mucho calleándose abruptamente entre la pared y las piernas del mayor.

Kaname le miro por unos segundos desde arriba, y sus ojos volvieron a su color vino habitual- Lo siento… esto era lo que yo quería evitar- Le tendió la mano la Zero y este con una lentitud abismal y aun temblando la acepto para levantarse- Yo siento no ser capaz… de alimentarte.

Dicho esto el menor entro en menos de 3 segundos a su habitación, se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera necesitaba un baño, para que su cuerpo dejase de estar acongojado.

A los 15 min, se podía decir que casi estaba bien, en cuanto había entrado sus músculos parecían haber sido abandonados de toda su fuerza y caído rendidos apoyándose sin rechistar en las baldosas de la bañera, había estado mirando al vacio un rato, tratando de no recordar su pasado y diciéndose a sí mismo que debía de hacer algo para solucionar su problema, Kuran y Yuuki tenían razón, era su culpa que las cosas hubieran salido así, encima de que el mayor tenía que hacerse cargo de él atándose de por vida, él ni siquiera era capaz de…

- ¡ A la mierda!- Se levanto de la ducha y se puso la sudadera de su pijama junto con los pantalones de este, se acabo, si no lo hacía ahora nunca lo haría.

Salió de su cuarto y sin la mínima cortesía abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kaname, era ahora o nunca.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto confuso el dueño de la habitación al ver al peliplata con el pijama parado en mitad de su puerta.

- Kuran… Muérdeme, quiero que me muerdas- Sentencio mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde Kaname yacía sentado.

- ¿Estas seguro? Hace tan solo unos momentos…

- Sí, estoy totalmente seguro- Para la impresión de Kaname y la suya propia se sentó a horcajadas encima de este- Empecemos ya, antes de que se me quite la seguridad de hacerlo.

Kaname no se resistió, atrayendo a Zero hacia él, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro cuando la lengua de Zero se hizo paso entre su camisa y sus hebras castañas- No vayas tan deprisa, o no podre controlarme- El moreno se levanto del asiento con Zero aun encima del, que haciéndole algo de caso se había separado unos milimetros y desecho de su sudadera tan rápido como pasa un segundo.

Kaname trago saliva y recostó en la cama al menor quedando el encima, no aguantaría mucho asique más le valía al antiguo prefecto darse prisa y morderle. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando el de abajo empezó a propinar besos salpicados por su cuello.

- Empieza tú también- Susurro en voz ronca el prefecto sin dejar de lamer la zona de la yugular de su pareja. Kaname no espero y dando leves besos en la mandíbula del menor llego a la zona de sus tatuaje, lamio la zona que empezaba a tensarse, pero sin embargo, comenzó a relajarse segundos después, debía esperar a que Zero le mordiese, dios debía usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, y así en cuanto los colmillos de Zero penetraron su piel el hizo lo mismo, entrando a un éxtasis en el que jamás estuvo donde su bajo vientre parecía saltar a cada instante, no existía nada alrededor, tan solo Zero y el, estaba excitándose, excitándose demasiado, y en cuanto escucho a Zero gemir perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* Los sitios de la mesa quedarían algo así: una mesa rectangular en el lado que no pega a la pared estarían por orden Aidou, Ruka, Shiki y Rima en el opuesto Yuuki, Zeero, Kain y Seiren y liderando la mesa Kaname.

Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí os voy a dejar una cuestión para que votéis si queréis:

-¿ Que carrera queréis que estudien nuestros vampiritos?


	9. Celoso por ti

¡Bueno chicos! ¡Siento la demora! Pero espero que sepáis que aunque tarde siempre SIEMPRE actualizare! No lo voy a abandonar!

Espero que os guste :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 9: Celoso por ti.

- Empieza tú también- Susurro en voz ronca el prefecto sin dejar de lamer la zona de la yugular de su pareja. Kaname no espero y dando leves besos en la mandíbula del menor llego a la zona de su tatuaje, lamio la zona que empezaba a tensarse, pero sin embargo, comenzó a relajarse segundos después, debía esperar a que Zero le mordiese, dios debía usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, y así en cuanto los colmillos de Zero penetraron su piel el hizo lo mismo, entrando a un éxtasis en el que jamás estuvo, donde su bajo vientre parecía saltar a cada instante, donde no existía nada ni nadie alrededor, tan solo Zero y el. Estaba excitándose, excitándose demasiado, y en cuanto escucho a Zero gemir perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Sintió el pecho del menor subir y juntarse con los botones de su camisa. Maldita camisa. Sin embargo no le importo siguió succionando ese magnífico néctar, casi más espeso y poderoso que su propia sangre, en un santiamén se sintió lleno de energía y sinceramente no puso evitar soltar un audible gemido, ese acto le estaba dando mucho placer, demasiado placer. Zero se desengancho de su cuello y echo el suyo propio hacia atrás dejándolo totalmente accesible, suspiro casi con desaprobación cuando los colmillos del mayor abandonaron su piel, pero se sintió satisfecho cuando el mayor comenzó a lamer los hilos de sangre que se habían derramado desde su clavícula hasta el pecho, fue ahí cuando el peliplata se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, cuando Kaname rozo su pecho con su lengua, cuando sus manos y su pecho se movieron solos, acariciando el pelo de su pareja, mientras acercaba mas a un sus pezones a su boca, una actitud desvergonzada que jamás se habría atrevido a hacer.

Kaname se sintió por primera vez extasiado, cuando escucho salir levemente de los labios del menor su nombre, el estaba excitado, pero el poco raciocinio que le quedaba le decía que el menor también. Sin pensarlo más subió de nuevo a la altura del cazador y junto sus caderas en un roce suave pero continuo. Ninguno de los dos se fijo en si gimió o no, solo se dieron cuenta que en el mismo momento en el que sus miembros se juntaron por encima de la tela, ninguno de los dos pudo controlar el sin fin de caricias y besos que se desencadeno.

Sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse, los pantalones estorbaban y mucho, pero más lo hacia la camisa del mayor. Zero entre las caricias que le propinaba Kaname en el pecho, comenzó a desabrocharla casi torpemente debido a la desesperación, cuando la camisa del mayor apenas se abrió, no le dio tiempo a Kaname a quitársela, Zero ya se había abalanzado hacia su cuello y colado sus manos entre la camisa y su piel ¡Oh dios quien pensaría que la piel de su eterno enemigo sería tan tentadora! Sin darle tiempo al castaño lo estrecho entre sus brazos y delineo su clavícula con su lengua. En menos de un suspiro el peliplata se había subido encima de su "enemigo" empezando a repartir pequeños besos sobre su pecho, bajando hacia su vientre, Kaname se dejo hacer, sumiso, aguantando los gemidos mientras sentía que su erección iba a ser capaz de romper los pantalones, delineo con sus dedos la columna del cazador llegando hasta sus glúteos, lo pego fuertemente a su erección y se volvió a posicionar sobre él en un suave pero rápido movimiento, Zero no se quejo, y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su compañero.

Kaname le miro a los ojos ¿Como no había podido darse cuenta?

- …A-a-hh- Un gemido insospechado escapo de su boca cortando sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano del menor en su virilidad moviéndose rítmicamente apretándolo por encima del pantalón- MM.… Ze…ro.

Pero el no iba a ser el único en recibir tal placer, en un movimiento inesperado desabrocho los pantalones del valquiria e introdujo su mano acariciando al menor por encima de los bóxers- Kaname…- Pronuncio su nombre en casi un suspiro que lo volvió loco.

- … E...estoy- El peliplata se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar frunciendo los labios para evitar seguramente otro gemido. Kaname le miro atento deleitándose con la imagen miro los labios del cazador y supo que los deseaba irremediablemente, deseaba tener esos labios entre los suyos, tenía que besarlos, debía besarlos. Y así lo hizo bajo la cabeza con suavidad y sin pedir permiso los junto en un leve roce ¡Oh Dios, estaban tan suaves! Sin poder evitarlo cogió el labio inferior del menor entre los suyos saboreándolo, cuan fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano en su nuca, y como el menor se separaba lentamente de él, para después apretar nuevamente sus labios con los del castaño. El mayor abrió la boca lentamente y rozo son su lengua los labios del menor que inmediatamente comenzaron a abrirse…

- ¡Nii-saan!- Un sonoro golpe sonó justo enfrente de ellos al abrirse la puerta- ¡Te advertí que no mordieras a Zero sin su perm…!- Yuuki se llevo la mano a la boca- Oh… creo que…

Zero salió de su trance y mientras deshacía su abrazo, empujo al vampiro alejándose de él, casi mandándolo al otro extremo de la cama.

- Eh-eeh Yuuki, parece otra cosa, pero pero- Zero suspiro casi temblorosamente intentando esconder su cara-… pero no estábamos haciendo nada.

Y más rapido que cualquier vampiro se levanto cogió la sudadera de su pijama que estaba tirada por el suelo y se metió rápidamente a su habitación.

- Yuuki…- La voz del mayor sonó de ultratumba.

- ¡Yo… yo nii-san! Tan solo ha pasado media hora desde lo del pasillo… yo pensaba.

El silencio reino en la sala y Yuuki sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ya…a me voy nii-san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zero nada más llegar a su cuarto paso como un rayo en línea recta hacia la puerta del baño que abrió y cerró casi de un portazo. Nada mas sentirse solo y seguro se apoyo en la madera color caoba de la puerta y en el parque del suelo. Paso su mano sobre su frente y la bajo hasta sus ojos tapándolos por completo, apretó la mano contra su cara al notar que esta temblaba casi como un flan, maldijo por lo bajo e intento suspirar tranquilamente para calmarse pero solo salieron pequeños soplos de aire entrecortado. Le pego una patada al suelo mientras seguía sentado y miro hacia abajo, trago saliva ¿Como había podido pasar eso? Subió la mirada casi instantáneamente, ver que aun seguía excitado le martirizaba más aun, si eso era posible. Se levanto dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había pasado, sí, eso haría se daría una ducha fría, y se iría a la cama.

- Esto nunca ha pasado, nunca ha pasado- Puso en sus labios una sonrisa temblorosa- Jamás ha pasado yo… estaba tomando el fresco con Lily- Se acerco al espejo- Nunca he ido a la habitación de Kuran- Se miro al espejo- ¡¿Pero qué mierda!?- ¿De donde había salido toda esa sangre? Se reviso el cuello y por suerte la marca de los dos colmillos estaba cerrada. Se quito los pantalones, echándolos instantáneamente al cesto de ropa sucia. Era cierto que los vampiros casi no podían oler su propia sangre, por estar acostumbrados a olerla constantemente, por eso ni cuenta se había dado de que tenía el pecho embarrada en ella… bueno en ella y en saliva, se miro con asco.

Se metió debajo de la ducha y después de poner durante unos 3 minutos el tope del grifo hacia el lado azul lo puso en el medio, si pretendía dormir por lo menos debía de meterse medio caliente en la cama. En otros escasos minutos salió y sin ni siquiera querer mirarse al espejo camino hacia su habitación, y saco del armario la primera cosa para dormir que pillo.

- Ahora a dormir- Dijo en un susurro, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de que debía de hacerlo y dejar de una vez por todas de divagar.

Esta vez con un pijama color azul marino y gris de algodón, se tumbo bruscamente en la cama. Tras estar así durante unos minutos, refunfuño y se metió dentro de las sabanas intentando hacer el mínimo movimiento posible, una vez dentro volvió a refunfuñar, se giro al lado derecho y a los pocos segundo al lado izquierdo, se agarro fuertemente a la sabana y suspiro casi temblorosamente.

- Mierda Ichiru… ¿Como se supone que debo afrontar esto?- Dijo en susurro leve a la vacía habitación- Parece que ni siquiera puedo controlarme a mí mismo ahora…- Sus ojos se aguaron levemente al recordar lo ocurrido ¿Como podía haber caído tan bajo? ¿Como podía haber hecho eso con su mayor enemigo, con una persona que siempre le odio?... ¿Con su actual marido?

Se termino aferrando fuertemente a la almohada hundiendo la cara en ella intentando contener sus sollozos como cada noche. Le resultaba tan intragable lo que estaba sucediendo, que simplemente no podía soportarlo, su autoestima callo por los suelos al saber de su pasado, al saber que jamás se molesto en buscar a su hermano… que se paso toda su vida odiándolo hasta el final, que quien realmente le salvo de una muerte en manos de cazadores fue una vampira… una sangre pura.

- Lo siento Ichiru- Dijo con la boca seca- Lo siento tanto.

Se levanto de la cama y se seco las lágrimas- Siento… Ser tan débil y haberte causado tanto dolor- Fue rumbo al baño a lavarse la cara- Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora intentare llevar las cosas mejor… y hacerte caso.

Después de un lavado de cara que no borro ni por asomo las marcas de tristeza en su cara, abrió la puerta de su cuarto suavemente, lo que menos quería en ese momento era despertar a algún vampiro, estaba seguro de que no podría dormirse, asique había pensado en hacerse un vaso de leche caliente y relajarse un poco, tal y como a veces hacia Cross, cerró la puerta con más cuidado que cuando la abrió, y bajo las escaleras descalzo para no hacer ruido. Sin embargo sus planes parecieron arruinarse cuando vio la luz de una de las salitas de estar del piso de abajo encendida ¿Se la habrían dejado encendida? Camino despacito hasta llegar a la puerta entornada y como si de un niño se tratara se asomo levemente, viendo al vampiro rubio sentado en uno de los sofás con los codos sobres sus rodillas algo abiertas y su cara entre sus manos, mirando fijamente al interesante suelo.

Vaya parecía que no era él el único que tenía un dilema esa noche, se dio la vuelta sin pensar mucho y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Aidou, toma- El albino se dirigió al vampiro rubio mientras depositaba con algo de brusquedad un vaso sobre la mesa de enfrente de sofá, haciendo notar que era lo que quería que cogiera.

- ¡Kiryuu-sama!- El joven pego un bote de su asiento, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notar la presencia de su superior- ¡Si-siento estar despierto a estas horas! ¿Le molesta la luz?

Zero simplemente suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado- Simplemente no podía dormir, y baje a prepararme algo- Señalo el vaso que había dejado en la mesa- Como vi que tu tampoco parecías conciliar el sueño te prepare un a ti también.

Aidou levanto la cabeza confundido y vio la taza de leche con cola-cao que había en la mesa- ¡Oh! No debió molestarse- volvió a mirar hacia el suelo- No por alguien como yo.

- ¿Por alguien como tú?- Oh bueno Zero sabia de sobra que era un chupasangre idiota, pero que perdía por preguntar.

- Soy de clase demasiado baja como para merecer algo así.

- Sabes que a mí nunca me han importado las clases.

- Y por eso muchas veces te he odiado.

Zero rio por la sinceridad de su acompañante- Yo también he odiado muchas veces a Kuran… ahora parece que estoy casado con él, ya sabes las cosas cambian- Zero recapacito internamente ¿Estaba acaso tratando de consolar al vampiro mas idiota de la clase nocturna?

Suspiro levemente, y cogió su vaso de leche, pegándole dos sorbos lentos- ¿No te apetece?- Hablo el peliplata al ver que el rubio miraba indeciso la taza humeante.

- Si claro que si, ¿Como podría rechazar algo hecho por usted?- Aidou corrió a coger la taza, pero la mano de su superior le paro el brazo.

- No me gusta que no tengas decisión propia- Le dirigió una mirada amenazante que asusto al rubio- si no te apetece no te lo tomes.

- L-lo siento mucho, solo… no quería ofenderle- El vampiro levanto la vista angustiado- Yo estoy en una situación familiar difícil, no… no tengo mucho apetito, perdóname Kiryuu-san.

- No sé que debería perdonar- Zero dejo caer totalmente su espalda contra el sofá- Supongo, que en familias políticas, a veces es normal tener altercados.

- No como este- Su voz casi se quebró- No como este Kiryuu-san.

El valquiria trago saliva… no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a gente, estaba pensando en que decirle cuando su acompañante se levanto de golpe.

- Siento haber interrumpido tu noche, yo… creo que me retiro.

- Aidou…- Zero le agarro del brazo antes de que se fuera- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…-

El rubio negó con la cabeza- El mundo vampírico es más corrupto de lo que crees- Miro a aquellos ojos amatista- Pero si podría pedirle, que se quedara un poco conmigo- Agacho la mirada inmediatamente esperando una negativa, había sido tan malo con el cazador en el pasado…

- Siéntate.

Aidou siguió con la mirada baja y se sentó avergonzado. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como el brazo de su acompañante pasaba sobre sus hombros y terminaba arropándolo en un abrazo.

- ¡Kiryuu-san, esto está prohibido!

- Nunca me ha importado seguir o no las normas- El albino se acomodo un poco- A mi me parece que necesitas un abrazo.

Jamás se habría visto a si mismo dándole un abrazo al rubio, sin embargo el había estado tan necesitado de uno los días anteriores… quizás hasta lo hacía por si mismo…

- A mi padre…- Hablo el rubio y al mismo momento de pronunciar a su padre, la voz se le quebró en pedazos- A-a mi padre el consejo…- Se agarro mas fuerte al abrazo- Lo han acusado.

- ¿De qué?

- De traición- Sollozo al decir la palabra y se aferro fuertemente al pecho de su antiguo enemigo- Yo… no se qué hacer- Sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas- Ni sé que le harán a él.

-¿No se lo has dicho a Kuran?- Al contrario de lo esperado, aparte de que no sabía que decirle al rubio, no se sentía del todo incomodo con el abrazo.

- No… mi padre me ha dicho que no debemos causarle molestias- Se separo momentáneamente de los brazos del peliplata y se limpio la lagrimas- ¡Pero yo no pienso a si! Le hemos servido durante años…- Volvió a refugiarse en el pecho del otro.

- Díselo, si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo.

Aidou levanto la mirada encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la cara del cazador- ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí?

- Yo ya no tengo familia- Suspiro- Te arrepentirás si la pierdes, y más aun si no haces nada para poder solucionarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente:

Kaname Kuran ese día, se había levantado de un humor extraño. Estaba confundido por la noche anterior, porque ciertamente el jamás en su vida había sentido deseo por el cuerpo del cazador sin embargo en el mismo momento en el que intercambiaron su sangre...

- Sera cosa de los lazos- Susurro mientras se hacia el nudo de la corbata, aunque la noche anterior había estado muy pero que muy enfadado por la interrupción de su hermana, ahora se alegraba, ¿Que habría llegado a pasar si no hubiera interrumpido? Seguramente algo de lo que tanto él como el cazador se arrepentirían. Suspiro, Zero…, frunció entrecejo al pensar en como reaccionaria, estaba completamente seguro de que no intercambiarían sangre por un tiempo, el en cambio, aunque todo había resultado bastante extraño, no le había desagradado, era algo que jamás había sentido y que sinceramente le daba algo de curiosidad.

- ¡Kaname! Hoy Kain ha preparado el desayuno, asique ya está listo- La voz de Takuma se fue perdiendo en la lejanía ¿Que pasaba se quedaba un día dormido y pensaban que ahora todos los días iba a ser igual?

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y se extraño de ver tanto a Yuuki como a Kain en el recibidor murmurando con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Termino de bajar los escalones.

- N-nada nii-san- La chica termino la frase con una risa algo histérica.

- Pues pienso igual que tu Shiki, si Kaname-sama lo ve, puede que se enfade- Rima parecía hablar con el pelirrojo tranquilamente, ajena a la presencia del sangre pura, mientras salía de uno de las puertas de la estancia.

- ¿Que se supone que me enfadara?

- Nada nii-san, vayamos a desayunar- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de una de las salitas, dejando claro que no quería que su hermano pasara.

Kain casi suspiro, esa niña podía llegar a ser muy tonta.

- Apártate Yuuki- Inicio el paso acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

- No quiero.

Kaname le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que basto para que la chica se quitara en un segundo.

Abrió la puerta, vaya… los nobles habían presentido bien.

La taza llena de leche que se encontraba encima de la mesa se rompió en pedacitos, manchando el alrededor y despertando por lo menos a uno de los que se encontraba a en la sala.

El ruido de la taza romperse le había desperezado por completo abriendo los ojos al instante, intento incorporarse pero un peso se lo impedía.

- Aidou, aparta- Dijo mientras intentaba separar los brazos del rubio que se enroscaban alrededor de su pecho.

El rubio se movió lentamente, escondiendo su cara entre el pecho desnudo del peliplata y el sofá.

- ¡Aidou!- La voz imponente del Kuran resonó en toda la sala, habría agrietado todos los cristales si no fuera porque su hermana le cogió del brazo, calmándolo considerablemente.

El noble se levanto en seguida, recordando lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y muriéndose de vergüenza al darse cuenta que había dormido toda la noche abrazado a un ser de altísimo estatus.

- Yo lo siento- El rubio se arrodillo nada más levantarse manchándose los pantalones de la leche esparcida.

- ¿De qué te disculpas Aidou?- El pura sangre tiro de sus cabellos rubios para que le mirara a la cara.

- Por… por haber dormido con Kiryuu-san.

Las cristaleras se rompieron en pedazos, habría hecho picadillo hay mismo al noble si no fuera porque una mano le apartara el brazo que mantenía los cabellos rubios quietos.

- No tiene nada de lo que disculparse- La mirada amatista brillo y le miro con la misma furia que el mismo día que se conocieron.

- Yo decidiré si debe disculparse o no- Soltó al noble y agarro el brazo del valquiria apretándolo con rudeza, estaba decepcionado, muy decepcionado.

- ¿Estas cuestionando a un igual?- Zero recalco su nueva posición y enseño los colmillos.

- Ayer por la noche no parecías cuestionar lo que hiciera- Kaname rio con malicia y superioridad.

Los cabellos castaños se estrellaron contra la pared, 3 segundos le habían bastado al cazador para coger el cuello de la camisa del mayor y estrecharlo entre la pared y el.

- Cuidado con lo que dices _chupasangre_- Le apunto con la bloody-rose en la frente, y al ver que Kaname le mantuvo la mirada algo dolida, se separo de él lentamente. Busco su camiseta al darse cuenta de que no la llevaba puesta y se limpio con algo de asco la baba de Aidou* que le había caído en el pecho.

Salió del cuarto y se rio, acaso Kuran había malentendido lo de "dormir juntos", bueno el estaba sin camiseta, se la había quitado a mitad de la noche porque Aidou daba el mismo calor que un niño de 6 años.

-¡Zero-channnnn!- La voz del director le llamo en la lejanía del jardín.

El peliplata no rechazo su abrazo esta vez- Yagari no vendrá hoy- El director hizo un mojin mientras le explicaba- Esta en una junta, asique esta vez te dejara entrenar a ti solito.

- Esta bien- Zero sonrió complacido, quería hacer un par de cosas.

- Emm… Zero… cariño- Zero miro a los ojos miel interrogante, que parecían viajar hasta su cuello.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Veras… yo sí, tienes alguna duda respecto algún tema- Respiro despacito- Algún tema delicado… puedes preguntármelas.

Zero se toco el cuello, asique Kaien le había estado mirando las marcas de la mordida de Kaname- ¿Sabias lo que iba a ocurrir? ¿Lo sabías y no me advertiste?- Quiso matar al director pero este se había ido ya demasiado lejos, con una risilla inocentona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego al claro del bosque donde solía entrenar y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lo siento Yagari- sensei, pero quiero ver qué pasa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño se removió inquieto ¿Como había sido posible? Otra vez su aura se desato y rompió la pizarra en dos, ya era la tercera vez que se tenían que cambiar de clase, la primera vez había roto los cristales, la segunda la mesa. Yuuki había intentado calmarlo en vano, pero cada vez que veía a Aidou su sangre se encendía, se sentía traicionado, muy traicionado, y nadie se reía de él. Había pensado en mil maneras de hacer que Aidou se retorciera de dolor, pero le daría una lección al cazador, se había sacrificado por él, y él se lo pagaba acostándose con otro. Y no, no era que el cazador se hubiera ganado un hueco en su corazón, era por puro protocolo ¡Dios mío se habían toqueteado juntos un rato antes, y había corrido a los brazos del noble instantes después! ¡El no tocaba a cualquiera! ¡Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien! No claro que no se iban a reír de él.

- Nii- san, seguro que es un malentendido, hablare con Aidou y…

- Yuuki cállate ¿Quieres?- Se sentó en la nueva clase, y por desgracia su hermana se sentó a su lado, hablando toda la clase de distintas formas de saber yo que sé qué cosa, porque no la estaba escuchando.

-¿Has sentido eso?- Sus sentidos se alertaron y le pregunto a su hermana.

- ¿El qué?- Yuuki se dedicaba a dibujar un elefantito en el cuaderno.

- Ese poder, deberías sentirlo.

- Oh, ahora que lo dices ¿Es Zero?- La castaña arrugo la nariz, parecía su esencia.

- No lo creo, Yagari no le dejaría exponer su verdadera identidad tan pronto, podrían darse cuenta de su presencia.

Estuvieron unos segundo en silencio, hasta que lo escucho, un sonido leve, con interferencias, como si algo se arrastrara, miro a la ventana, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¡Nii-san!

-No lo he hecho yo- Unas zarzas comenzaron a entrar a la habitación enrollándose en las mesas y sillas- Tallos con espinas… ¡Yuuki, dirígelos hacia nuestros dormitorios!

Corrió hacia el origen de esas plantas, eso era de Zero sin duda ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Que mierda estaba haciendo? Se metió en el bosque y noto como las ramas empezaban a retroceder hasta su origen desapareciendo, las siguió y hay lo encontró, arrodillado en el suelo.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Y Yagari?- Se acerco rápidamente, demandándole una respuesta inmediata.

- No… podía- Tomo aire que entro a su garganta entrecortado- controlarlo… ha… vuelto solo… porque…

- No te quedan más fuerzas- Kaname se rio por no llorar- ¡¿Como se te ocurre?! ¡¿Sabes que si alguien del consejo se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia estamos acabados?!

- Lo siento.

- ¿Donde está el inhibidor?- Zero se miro la mano, y Kaname se la abrió a la fuerza quitándole el pendiente con brusquedad.

- No me lo pongas ahora, no tengo la fuerza sufic...- El pura sangre no le hizo caso y con un movimiento ágil y rápido se lo puso en el lugar donde había residido tanto tiempo.

Zero sintió sus fuerzas irse y su vista nublarse- _Maldita sanguijuela_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había tenido piedad, y sabia que al cazador le esperaban unas cuantas horas de agonía, un sentimiento de arrepentimiento le cruzo el cuerpo, pero se obligo a sí mismo a desecharlo.

- ¿Era Zero?- Le había preguntado su hermana nada más pisar la residencia de la luna- Si- No le había dicho nada más, y Yuuki se había ido tranquilamente a hablar con el noble traidor. Ahora no quería pensar en eso, se daría una ducha y se pondría a revisar algunos documentos.

- Nii-san… ¿Sabes dónde está Zero?- Su hermana le había interrumpido entre montañas de papeles, el solo le contesto- En el bosque.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí?- Su hermana frunció el ceño algo no iba bien.

- Se quito el inhibidor, yo se lo volví a poner, supongo que seguirá en el mismo sitio- Respondió sin más.

- ¡Kaname! ¡Como has hecho eso!- Desde que su hermana había recuperado la memoria no le había llamado así, la miro sorprendido y pudo ver como había algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Yo… te lo he dejado a ti! Si no lo cuidas bien, me lo llevare- Yuuki salió corriendo dirección al bosque sin antes avisar al noble del fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yuuki-sama…- Tan solo el tono de voz le valió a la sangre pura para saber que Kain quería una explicación.

- Zero, lleva tirado en el bosque 2 horas, estamos a -2 grados, tendremos que calentarlo.

Kain abrió los ojos enormemente de la sorpresa más o no pregunto el motivo, sabía que había habido problemas hace unas horas y no le convenía meterse.

En pocos minutos llegaron, y tal y como Yuuki pensaba el cuerpo del cazador se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo.

- Kain cógelo, intenta irradiar el máximo calor posible de tu cuerpo mientras lo llevamos de vuelta.

Kain se acerco a paso rápido al cuerpo y lo cogió con cuidado, notando al tacto lo helado que estaba y lo poco que respiraba, lo cargo en peso, intentado hacer que el cuerpo del cazador estuviera en el máximo contacto posible con el suyo, sintió sus ojos enrojecerse, tener ese cuerpo en sus brazos era demasiado tentador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaname dio la decimonovena vuelta a su cuarto, su hermana había llegado hacia unos escasos 5 minutos, había sentido la respiración y el aura casi nula que desprendía el cuerpo del peliplata, se le reseco la boca de nuevo, y bebió agua por quinta vez, sentía el jaleo en la habitación de su hermana y eso no le ayudaba ¿Tan mal se encontraba el cazador? Respiro e intento calmarse ¿Debía ir a verlo? No, no debía. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, y lo noto, ese leve olor a sal, que olía casi todas las noches desde que Zero se había traspasado a la residencia de la luna… ¿Estaba teniendo pesadillas? Se removió inquieto, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y levantándose decimas de segundo después, escucho un sollozo ahogado y se le revolvió el estomago de culpabilidad, iría a verlo, aunque había sido el comportamiento del cazador el que había provocado la situación.

- Kaname-sama.

- Aidou…- A la persona que menos se quería encontrar apareció en la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Que quieres?

- Yo quería explicarle- Ante el silencio por parte del mayor prosiguió- Lo de hoy ha sido culpa mía, mi padre ha sido proclamado traidor por el consejo- Trago saliva- y Kiryuu-san estuvo haciéndome compañía, solo me abrazo, se lo aseguro, me dijo que él no tenía familia, que cuidara la mía, sentiría algo de empatía por mi y estuvo conmigo, siento no habérselo explicado bien antes.

¡ Oh dios mío… que había echo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Adiou babea mientras duerme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias a: Lupis, Natsuki93, Luzy, Ying Vampire, mari-chanCullen, wenzel 4542, Erza, , Paloma Moonlight, Kira Kuran, Miss Blood Pain, Kisha Kiryuu, Lunita, AivilisZodiac, Bloody child, YASNyoko1, Sasuko-Uchica, Hohenheim x3, CondesaPanquesita, Nekofan-girl, Stay Kazami gehabich, Ginny, Naoki Hikou, Guest, Dreavus, okami-sama, Erza S, Izumi G, Shakura, Yami224.

Sois vosotros los que con vuestros Reviews me animáis a continuar MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	10. Deseo por ti

Chicos siento la tardanza! Y adoro vuestra paciencia ¡ *-*

Espero que os guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 10: Deseo por ti.

Se terminó de abrochar los botones de su camiseta azul cielo, decidiendo por fin dejarse el primer botón de esta abierto. Suspiro, en los 5 días que habían pasado después de aquel percance, Zero ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, había tratado por todos los medios hacer que por lo menos bebiera su sangre, pues sabía que después de aquello debería necesitarla en demasía, pero incluso cuando trataba de dejarle una copa con ella, todas sufrían el mismo destino la _basura. _Se miro al espejo por última vez, mirando si tanto sus pantalones de vestir beige, su cinturón y su camisa azul estaban en perfectas condiciones, Kaien le había citado y debía ir a verle antes del cumpleaños de Rima que se celebraría en pocas horas. Cogió al salir la bufanda de tela fina color azul marino del armario y se despidió de Takuma al que se encontró en el pasillo.

Fue de camino al despacho del director mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

_Flashback_

Inmediatamente después de la charla con Aidou, y sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a decir una palabra más, casi salió corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban su hermana y el Valquiria. Toco a la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta simplemente la abrió.

- No te he dado permiso para entrar Kaname- Una punzada se poso en el pecho del purasangre al escuchar a su hermana llamarlo así de nuevo.

- Que te cediera este cuarto no significa que sea de tu propiedad Yuuki- Pronuncio con su característica frialdad, devolviéndole la impertinencia, mientras caía en la cuenta de que Kain estaba en la cama… con su_ esposo_- Kain sal de ahí ahora mismo- Pronuncio casi silaba por silaba.

- ¡No salgas!- Grito Yuuki con el entrecejo raramente fruncido.

- Muy bien, si esas tenemos- Siseo el castaño- Entonces me lo llevare yo.

Con demasiada rudeza aparto las sabanas para encontrarse a Zero en lo que parecía ser un ovillo, lo cogió de la espalda y de las piernas y cargándolo como si fuera una pluma se "despidió" de su hermana y del noble- Él es mío.

_Fin Flash back_

Kaname suspiro al mismo tiempo que sintió el sol azotar su cara. No era bueno para él, ni para ningún vampiro salir a las 6 de la tarde, daba gracias porque fuera invierno.

Más le valía al director que valiera la pena lo que quería decirle porque si no…

- ¡Zero!- Kaname se giro totalmente hacia su derecha para ver inesperadamente a varios metros, al cazador.

Mantuvieron las miradas unos pocos segundos, pero el peliplata casi inmediatamente después y bajando la mirada salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa?- Siseo, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal aquella noche?

_Flash back_

¡Pipipipipipipi!

¡Oh no el despertador no!

El castaño se desperezo entre las sabanas ¿Qué hora era? Las 7 de la tarde. Bostezo, había dormido de más y sabía a qué se debía. Miro hacia su pecho y mientras veía la cara del durmiente acaricio levemente los cabellos plateados, se veía tranquilo, sin restos de pesadillas, desde que lo había apegado a su pecho el cazador se había vuelto tan sumiso para dormir como un bebe de unos pocos meses, y pensar que horas antes estuvo durmiendo con el pelinaranja…

Se levanto sin ganas, no quería dejar al peliplata solo y más por unas estúpidas clases que se sabría seguro de memoria. Se encamino hacia baño y sin cerrar la puerta abrió el grifo del lavabo, cogió el agua fría entre sus manos formando una perfecta jarra y se la llevo a la cara, desperezándose casi de inmediato. Se miro al espejo y frunció el entrecejo ¿Habia sido estúpido? Si definitivamente si.

Salió de baño, por un impulso estúpido, encontrándose con los ojos amatistas entrecerradas.

- ¿Estas despierto?- Pronuncio suave, temía que si levantaba más la voz podría haber en ella tintes de nerviosismo y arrepentimiento.

- ¿No es obvio que si, Kuran? ¿Acaso una polilla se metió en tu cerebro?

Kaname torció la boca y otra vez su rostro impasible apareció- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- No te atrevas a tocarme_ vampiro._

Ahí íbamos de nuevo. Kaname sintió su garganta hervir por no contestar a semejante impertinencia.

-¡Ten cuidado!- Casi grito sin pensar al ver como después de incorporarse rápidamente, Zero casi había caído nuevamente de bruces a la cama.

- Solo me levante algo rápido- Miro el agarre que tenía el sangre pura sobre su brazo- Estoy bien ya puedes soltarme- Profirió mientras apartaba de un manotazo al otro.

- ¿Tienes fiebre?-

- ¿Ahora te importa si tengo fiebre o no?- Si, se sentía tremendamente mal, pero no, no le daría el gusto al castaño de saberlo.

- Túmbate, cuando estés bien dejare que te vayas.

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos mientras se recostaba, lo que menos quería era discutir- ¿Fuiste… tu?

- ¿Yo que?- Contesto el castaño mientras colocaba un paño mojado en la frente de su compañero.

- He dicho que no me toques…- Pronuncio, sin embargo no quito el paño de su frente- ¿Que si fuiste tú?... ¿El… que vino a por mí?

Que fácil habría sido decir que si ¿No?

- Fue Yuuki- Pero no, no le mentiría, había sido un irresponsable y no lo ocultaría- Pero escúchame, yo pensaba que anoche tu y Aidou…

- No, déjalo, tan solo cállate- Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación- Déjame descansar, para que pueda irme pronto.

Fin Flash back

Oh bueno, no, no era si se había equivocado en quedarse cuidándole durante toda la noche, simplemente era un completo idiota en general. Esa misma noche y cuando despertó, Zero ya no estaba, ni en su cuarto ni en la residencia de la Luna, al día siguiente volvió, para ni siquiera mirarle o aceptar algo suyo.

- En verdad es lo normal- Susurro subiendo el último escalón para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

- ¡Adelante!- Escucho el tono alegre y cantarín que le caracterizaba.

Abrió la puerta y el hombre rubio le atoxico con miles de preguntas sobre si quería un té, una silla, un sillón, un libro o no sé qué cosas más.

- Director, por favor puede usted ir al grano.

El director rio como un tonto, para después sentarse en su silla- Veras Kaname-kun, quiero que hablemos de un asunto.

- Le estoy escuchando Cross-san- Kaname tomo asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente del director.

- Eh...e-eh pues veras- Trago saliva- Tú ya sabes que Zero puede tener descendencia…

- Aja.

- ¿No te preguntas… como va ese sistema?- El director enrojeció levemente.

- Cross-san… no tengo 13 años.

- Solo quería informarte de un pequeño detalle- Dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro y mirándole fijamente.

El Kuran se mantuvo en silencio.

- Veras… Zero tendrá unas épocas en las que será fértil y otras en las que no- Al ver la confusión en el rostro del vampiro siguió- Es como si una mujer solo pudiera quedar embarazada cuando menstrua.

- ¿Y Zero… menstrua?- Apareció un su cara una sonrisa burlona

- No- El director estallo en carcajadas- Era por poner un ejemplo, solo quería que tuvieras cuidado en esas épocas.

Kaname se quedó incrédulo ¿Acaso el director le estaba diciendo que usara protección? Eso desde luego no podía ser cierto…- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Cuidado por qué?- Si pensaba que él se iba a acostar con Kiryuu estaba soñando.

- Pues que cuando lleguen esas épocas… Zero se sentirá de otra manera, puede que vaya a buscarte.

- ¿De otra manera? ¿Sexualmente?- Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro sereno.

- Exactamente, también puede afectarte a ti, por eso te advierto.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

- Porque Zero esta en esas épocas desde hace unos días.

Kaname guardo silencio durante unos tortuosos segundos- ¿Eso era todo?- Trago saliva.

- Si, ya puedes irte a tu dormitorio si lo deseas Kaname-kun- Dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida infantil con la mano.

- Este bien, gracias por el aviso- Término de hablar mientras se levantaba.

- Ah Kaname-kun ¡Ve pensando en llamarme Papa!- Replico el director justo antes de que Kaname cerrara la puerta.

Después de dos horas.

Sinceramente le había causado más que curiosidad lo que le había contado el director. Pero lo más curioso era que en esos últimos días Zero le había mirado menos que nunca y de acercarse ni hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- En fin- Se ajusto la pajarita negra a la camisa blanca. Sin duda había hecho una buena elección en ponerse una camisa de cuello de opera*

Salió de su cuarto y la música llego a sus oídos ¿Había sido buena idea dejar que Rima hiciera su cumpleaños en el dormitorio? se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, la mayoría de los residentes estaban ya abajo.

- Desde luego Rima está demasiado a la moda- Rio levemente, al ver la gran decoración de fiesta y la música actual.

- ¡Kaname! ¡Ven baja!- Un pequeño grito de Takuma le sirvió para ubicarle y bajar hasta su lado.

- Una fiesta del todo humana ¿No te parece?- Opino el rubio mientras reía y trataba de tararear la canción pop que sonaba en ese momento.

- Si, a veces creo que Rima es más humana que vampira, por lo menos en lo que ha costumbres se trata- Contesto mientras aceptaba la copa que le tendía su rubio amigo.

- ¡ I don't care! ¡ I love it! ¡ I don't care!- Canto entusiasmado el rubio.

- Me alegro de que te guste la canción Takuma- Rima se acerco con una sonrisa.

- Felicidades Rima.

- Gracias Kaname-sama- Le volvió a corresponder con otra sonrisa.

Rima se fue tan rápida como volvió y Takuma con ella, pidiendo que pusiera una canción que escucho hace relativamente "poco" en la radio.

Fue entonces cuando se quedo unos instantes solo, que lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró, rodeado de un grupo no pequeño de alumnos de la clase nocturna. Frunció el entrecejo, lo miro, sus miradas se juntaron, apartándolas los dos casi instantáneamente. ¿Debería hablar con él?

Después de que Rima abriera sus regalos consiguió sentarse en el mismo grupo donde estaba Zero, que casi se fue al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el. Hablaron de muchos temas banales con los amigos que incluso el propio Kaname calificaría como idiotas, claro que el no participo en ellos, no negaba que le habían sacado sonrisas y era cierto que la gente se encontraba ya un tanto ebria, quizás inclusive el un poco, solo que, no acostumbraba a decir idioteces. Miro el reloj, cerca de 4 horas había pasado ya… ni siquiera se habían saludado apropiadamente ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? ¿Eran acaso nervios? No eso si que no.

Siguió al peliplata hasta la barra dándose cuenta de que la americana que llevaba junto con los vaqueros le hacía ver tremendamente… Oh Dios, desde luego si estaba ebrio… Pero ese estilo de ropa, la verdad Zero era tan suyo, y eso le hacía ser realmente…

- ¿Que miras?- Dijo bruscamente mientras miraba fijamente al moreno.

- Solo me pregunto porque me estas evitando.

- Yo también me pregunto muchas cosas Kuran, es una pena no hallar las respuestas siempre que uno quiere- Contesto mientras ponía rumbo al sitio donde se encontraba anteriormente.

-¡ Kaname-nii!- Fue corriendo hasta su hermano y el ver que había captado su atención prosiguió- Takuma y yo hemos tenido una idea genial ¡ Vamos a poner una canción perfecta para las parejas! ¡ Corre y saca a Zero a bailar! No somos tontos, sabemos que hay tensión ¡ Y bailar es una genial manera de que se esfume!

¿ Debería?... Bueno que perdía…era una fiesta.

- ¿ Bailas?

- ¿ Contigo?

- Si.

- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

- Yuuki me ha dicho que ha pedido una canción que merecía la pena de bailar- Explico mientras seguía con su mano en el aire, que esperaba no ser rechaza.

- Esta bien, pero no te me pejes mucho, tú en un lado yo en otro, como los amigos y eso.

- Vale- Dijo mientras le arrastraba a una zona más despejada.

El ruido de unos motores se escucho ¿ Que canción era esa? Desde luego no la había escuchado nunca, escucho a su hermana pegar un grito mientras se agarraba efusivamente a Takuma que parecía gustoso de bailar esa canción con ella.

Mamita yo sé que tú no te temes masticar (Duro!)  
>Que se prepararen que lo que viene es paz' que le den (Duro!)<br>Lo que me gusta es que tú te dejas llevar (Duro!)

Zero miro incrédulo al moreno, que le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con una mueca.

Como le encanta la gasolina (dame más gasolina!) (x3)  
>Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)<p>

- ¿ Sera que estoy un poco desfasado?- Quizás esa música era la que se llevaba ahora.

- Kuran, ¿Crees que soy una " facilona" o acaso te crees " Daddy Yankee"?

Luce también que hasta la sombra le combina  
>Asesina, Me domina<br>Janguea en carro, motora, y limosina

El peliplata simplemente arqueo una ceja y se dispuso a irse. Pero no esta vez no le daría de lado, no otra vez. Lo agarro del brazo con fuerza impidiendo que se fuera, casi estrellándolo contra su pecho, se quedaron unos segundos en esa postura, incomoda, o quizás algo comoda para los dos.

Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) (x3)  
>Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)<p>

- Kuran, vete a perrear a un discoteca si es lo que buscas- Contesto mientras miraba al suelo, sin levantar la mirada - Piérdete – Con esa última palabra desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿ Perrear? ¿ Qué es eso?- Medito unos segundos y busco a su hermana- Yuuki ¿ Que mierda de canción era esa? ¿ Que tiene eso que ver con las parejas?

- Aiii Nii-san, este tipo de canciones hacen que las relaciones de parejas sean más _llevaderas, _Ya tu sabes- Le guiño un ojo.

- No te entiendo Yuuki, una canción que habla de una tía que enciende motores… ¿ Estas borracha? ¿ O quieres que la relación de Zero y mío se termine yendo por el desagüe?

-¡ Pues nii-san puedes perrear con esa canción!

- ¿ Que significa? No acabes con mi paciencia Yuuki, no me hables con tu jerga de adolescente..

- ¡Ah! Tenias que haber empezado por ahí… pues perrear es um… ¿ Bailar juntos pegados? Si algo así pero umm de esta manera- Rio mientras intentaba imitar ese tipo de baile.

- ¿ Esperabas que hiciera algo así con Zero? - El castaño cerro los ojos no, no perdería el control, a saber lo que había pensado el cazador

- ¡ Pues ve a su cuarto y dile que es mi culpa!- Rio como fuertemente- Si total mañana no me acordare de nada.

- Creo que no Yuuki…

- ¡Oh! ¡ Bueno entonces iré yo! Seguro que acepta gustoso bailar conmigo- Sonrió efusivamente y casi dando saltitos se dispuso dirección a la escalera

- Ya iré yo Yuuki- Su hermana se paro y rio tontamente, haciendo un gesto gracioso cediéndole el paso como si fuera una subordinada suya.

Subió las escalares mientras se dirigía a su cuarto ¿ Estaría allí?

Toco a la puerta, y no recibió respuesta, asique simplemente la abrió lentamente.

- ¿ Zero?

- Lárgate Kuran ¿ Que no me puedes dejar tranquilo o qué?

Kaname simplemente paso ignorándole, le encontró tirado en la cama boca abajo- ¿ Te encuentras bien?

- ¡¿ Que palabra es la que no entiendes _vampiro_?! No eres bien recibido aquí- Saco su Bloody Rose y le apunto sin ningún reparo.

Mando el arma a volar con solo un movimiento de mano, y se percató de sus ojos.

- Kaien me lo ha contado.

Zero abrió los ojos en demasía- ¿ Por qué estás aquí entonces? ¿ Quieres burlarte?

Kaname se sentó en la cama y Zero se movió hacia el otro extremo de esta con prisa.

- ¿ A burlarme?

- Solo… solo mírame- Agacho la mirada y miro hacia otro lado- ¿ Crees que esto es agradable?

El castaño le recorrió con la mirada, sus ojos habitualmente amatistas, estaban de un rojo intenso, su respiración era agitada ¿ Quizás por el enfado? El tono de piel de su clara algo mas rojo ¿ Seria por el enfado también? Bajo la mirada hasta su cintura, y se percato " Oh vaya así que era eso.." Una sonrisa traviesa se posiciono en sus labios el saber que era el, el que provocaba tal reacción.

-¡¿ Te parece gracioso?!- Se preparo para darle un puñetazo, sin embargo las palabas del otro le tranquilizaron.

- Solo creí, que necesitarías mi sangre, por eso vine- Paso su mano por la cinta de su pajarita y la deshizo con cuidado.

- ¿ Estás loco? ¿ Acaso quieres que me lance contra ti?- Zero se sentó sobre el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda… Si su compañero se descubría el pecho no podría controlarse, simplemente, no podría.

- ¿ Crees que eres una amenaza para mí?- Kaname rio con sarcasmo.

Zero se quedo serio unos segundos, era cierto.

- No es como si pudieras obligarme a algo.

Zero entrecerró los ojos.

- No, no te preocupes tampoco quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Se relajo un poco.

- Hagamos algo.

- ¿ Qué cosa?- Pregunto receloso el peliplata.

- Ve a darte una ducha fría, para cuando salgas tendré un vaso de mi sangre para ti, si no la bebes directamente será más fácil.

- Kuran, déjalo.

- Llevas demasiado tiempo sin beber, no tengas miedo- Se levanto y se alejo dándole espacio- Si te descontrolas no permitiré que hagas nada, no me gustas, además tampoco soy masoca.

Zero se removió incomodo, sintiendo como su corazón latía 2 veces más rápido de lo normal como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura y como su respiración parecía irse cuando el purasangre estaba cerca ¿ Estaría bien beber? Sintió una punzada en su mandíbula y sus colmillos crecer como nunca antes… Si el no mordía a Kaname directamente, no pasaría nada entre los dos ¿ No? Él era el único loco ahí, Kaname le pararía si era necesario… ¿ Lo haría?

- Promételo.

- Lo prometo.

Suspiro y el aire salió entrecortado de sus labios, se giró mientras abría lentamente la puerta del baño y desapareció en el, esperaba que por lo menos una ducha fría aliviara el cosquilleo molesto que tenía en la parte baja de su anatomía.

En cuanto su compañero entro al baño, miro ansiosamente la puerta que se cerraba, se mordió los labios ¿ Estaría haciendo una lo correcto? No lo pensó mas y fue rumbo hacia la " fiesta" había tanto alboroto que junto a un pequeño hechizo ni notarían su sangre.

- ¡ Kaname! ¡Ven aquí ven a beber conmigoooo!- Grito Takuma desde el otro extremo de la sala. El moreno simplemente hizo como si no le escuchara y paso de largo dirección a la cocina.

- ¡Ka-Kaname! No es lo que usted cree… - Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Ruka quien se encontraba en una posición bastante comprometedora con Kain, como si le interesara lo que ocurriera románticamente con aquellos dos. Abrió un estante y saco de el un vaso.

Al parecer había sido todo un éxito, la fiesta parecía seguir su curso totalmente inconscientes de lo que ocurría en la planta de arriba.

Dejo el vaso casi repleto de su sangre en el escritorio del peliplata mientras tomaba una distancia prudente y situaba su espalda en el marco de la puerta de salida de la habitación, dándole una última lamida a su muñeca para curarla.

La puerta del baño se abrió torpemente y el castaño noto como la saliva pasaba dificultosamente por la garganta del peliplata, aunque sabía que el olor de su sangre no llegaría a la planta baja, tenía la certeza de que el olor de ella se acababa de colar por la nariz de su acompañante.

- Adelante, no pasara nada- Le insistio al ver que el peliplata no se animaba a pasar de la puerta del baño.

No le contesto con palabras, si no que afianzo un paso firme dirección el escritorio, con forme cada paso que daba su cuerpo parecía estar sufriendo un sofoco cada vez mayor. En cambio Kaname observaba con toda su atención cada movimiento que hacía. Observo como el peliplata se bebía lentamente su sangre, eso era buena señal, no estaba perdiendo el control.

- Ugg..- Contra todo pronóstico, el peliplata fue deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo, donde comenzó un temblor desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta sus brazos- ¡ Vete ya!- Grito con voz consumida. Al ver que Kaname solo lo miraba fijamente, metió su cabeza entre sus brazos " Dios que se fuera, que se fuera por favor"- ¡ Ni se te ocurra acercarte!- De verdad no respondería si daba un paso más hacia él.

- ¿ Estas bien?- Contesto mientras se acercaba un poco.

Sin embargo la única respuesta fue que el peliplata se mordiera brutalmente su brazo, bebiendo su propia sangre con desesperación.

- ¡¿ Estás loco?! No hagas eso- Grito el moreno mientras le apartaba el brazo de la boca. Sin embargo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y tan solo en un par de segundos se encontró debajo del peliplata ¿ Quizás debería de haberse ido?

El peliplata se lamio los labios y sin ninguna preparación previa se dirigió a la yugular de su pareja.

- Ghtg!- El mordisco inesperado, le causo mucho menos dolor del que pensaba, agarro al peliplata de la nuca instintivamente, mientras le dejaba beber casi salvajemente. Lo había pasado mal por su culpa y si quería dejarlo en la inconsciencia, se lo merecía. ¿ Aunque eso era un castigo? Su mano derecha empezaba a divagar por la espalda del menor y sentir la boca del peliplata en su cuello, le estaba haciendo perderse en un mar de placer ¿ Era sano sentir tanto placer cuando eras mordido tan bruscamente por alguien?

- No, no puedo…- El peliplata se separó un poco del cuello del mayor relamiéndose los labios, para seguidamente volverlos a posar en la herida causada, lamiéndola con énfasis sintiendo como esta se curaba bajo sus labios. Sin embargo la determinación que había en sus ojos al decir esas palabras, desapareció a los pocos segundos.

- Bebe más- Necesitaba un castigo, un reproche, cualquier cosa, menos sentir esa cantidad de placer después de haber hecho lo que hizo.

El peliplata no le contesto, se limitó a seguir lamiendo los hilos de sangre que había dejado caer. Arranco casi de un tirón la camisa del mayor, rompiendo la mitad de los botones en ese mismo momento. No, no era dueño de sí mismo, el deseo de sangre y el deseo de tener a Kaname con él esa noche eran los dueños , le gobernaban, lo sabía, pero tampoco hacía nada. Nunca se habría visto haciendo eso, pero lo sentía y esta vez, haría lo que su cuerpo le dictara.

- ¡Z-Zero..! – Exclamo Kaname al sentir la lengua de su pareja en uno de sus pezones, eso ya no implicaba solo su sangre, pero le gustaba y de qué manera. Y no, no era de ser sumiso, pero en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en arquear más la espalda para que su pecho fuera más accesible a la boca del menor.

Zero paso su mano por detrás de la espalda arqueada de Kaname quedando entre esta y el suelo, acariciándola levemente, disfrutando de la respiración agitada de su compañero. Abandono el pezon derecho pegándole un leve mordisco para deslizar su lengua hasta el esternón, repartiendo un par de besos húmedos por este.

- Zero… Si continuas- Paro para tomar aire temblorosamente, al sentir como los labios de Zero continuaban por su pelvis lamiéndole tortuosamente- No…mmm- Le levanto la cara del menor suavemente si seguía haciendo eso no sería ni capaz de hablar- No poder cumplir con lo que te prometí.

El amatista le miró fijamente y dibujo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, se relamió los labios y - ¿Crees que quiero que lo cumplas?- Llevo su cara hasta la curvatura del cuello del mayor, y quizás algo avergonzado después de todo, pego su cadera suavemente a la del otro, mostrándose. Las dos respiraciones casi se volvieron agónicas cuándos notaron el bulto en los pantalones del otro- Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya vuelvo a estar al 100% asique la conti no tardara mucho!

Gracias por los Reviews: Naoki Hikou, Ginny, Dreavus, lupispotter, Guest, mochileta, maty aritha y bluekeila, izumi G, Ying Vampire, sunako23, laynad3, mari-chanCullen, car fujoshi, MoonzerratLhea-14, harunablakrose, LadyAniManga, zai-chan y miki-chan, Ginny, ydiel y chovitap :D

Espero que sigáis dejando reviews muchos besos!


End file.
